DESTINOS CRUZADOS HIEI X MUKURO
by yoshiluvsHxM
Summary: Hiei es tomado por sorpresa durante el segundo torneo del Makai por una terrible noticia. Reflexiones sobre su relación con Mukuro y una lucha desesperada por proteger lo único que ha amado...¿logrará salvarla?La historia es evidentemente un HIEIXMUKURO!
1. EL PRESENTIMIENTO

FANFIC

YUYUHAKUSHO ASÍ COMO SUS PERSONAJES, SON PROPIEDAD DE YOSHIHIRO TOGASHI.

YO NO SOY DUEÑA DE NINGUNO DE ELLOS. (YA QUISIERA JEJEJEJE)

**ADVERTENCIA:**ESTA HISTORIA TOMA LUGAR JUSTO EN EL FINAL DE LAS OVAS EIZO HAKUSHO (ALGUNA DUDA PREGUNTADME) Y ESTÁ CENTRADA EN LA RELACIÓN SENTIMENTAL DE HIEI Y MUKURO (MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE YYH ^_^). SI A USTED NO LE GUSTA ESTA RELACIÓN PREFERIBLEMENTE NO LA LEA, AUNQUE SI DESEA LEERLA, ¡ADELANTE!, ESPERO QUE ESTA HISTORIA AYUDE A AUMENTAR LOS ESCASOS FANARTS Y FANFICS QUE SE HAN HECHO SOBRE ESTA GRAN PAREJA…ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS (POR FAVOR SI HAY YAOÍSTAS ANTIMUKURO XFAVOR NO ESCRIBAN COMENTARIOS ACLARÁNDOME POR QUÉ NO LES AGRADA MUKURO O PEOR AÚN INSULTOS HACIA ELLA O HACIA MI HISTORIA, O NO ME ESCRIBAN DICIENDOME LO MUCHO QUE ADORAN A HIEI CON KURAMA, POR FAVOR NO ES QUE NO RESPETE SUS OPINIONES, ES SÓLO QUE INTENTO QUE ESTA HISTORIA PERMITA REUNIR A MÁS SEGUIDORES DEL HIEIXMUKURO PARA QUE NO SE SIENTAN LOS ÚNICOS EN EL MUNDO) ESCRIBAN SUS CRÍTICAS Y SUGERENCIAS SIEMPRE QUE SEAN RESPETUOSAS ESTARÉ FELIZ DE RECIBIRLAS.

AHORA SÍ LA HISTORIA:

CAPÍTULO RESUBIDO (EXPLICACIÓN DETALLADA VER CAP. 9) (EDICIÓN ESPECIAL XD!, SÍ CLARO ¬.¬)

* * *

_**DESTINOS CRUZADOS**_

**EL PRESENTIMIENTO**

Los gritos de la multitud eran ensordecedores. Era apenas de día y ya habían empezado las peleas de la primera ronda. Yusuke se encontraba muy emocionado por lo que había sido su primera pelea. La había ganado por supuesto, pero la grandiosa sensación de la victoria, después de una buena pelea, seguía allí; haciendo latir con entusiasmo su corazón.

Kurama se hallaba cerca de él. La pelea de Kurama había terminado hacía cinco minutos. Había sido bastante ruda, pero él había ganado sin problemas.

—¡Gran pelea Kurama!, ja, ja, ja, es un alivio que no nos haya tocado el mismo grupo— rió yusuke a carcajadas.

—Gracias, pero bueno, la verdad sé que tú no eres de los que se evitan una pelea por conveniencia— respondió Kurama muy divertido.

—Tienes razón, la verdad es que no puedo esperar a batirme contra ti o contra Hiei, será muy emocionante— contestó Yusuke a Kurama que ya sabía de antemano la respuesta.

—¡No te olvides de mí estúpido Urameshi!—se oyó el grito de Kuwabara emergiendo desde una profunda escalera que daba a los graderíos en donde se encontraban Yusuke y Kurama.

Era la primera vez de Kuwabara en el torneo del Makai y por supuesto que se hallaba impaciente por tener una pelea. Después de haber pasado exitosamente las preliminares del torneo, lo único que ansiaba era una pelea difícil, un nuevo desafío. Se había entrenado tanto y tan duro, para estar a la altura de sus amigos; que no pudo hacer otra cosa que gritar del coraje al oír los nombres de todos en la lista de Yusuke y ser omitido.

—¡Te voy a partir la cara pedazo de idiota!— Gritaba Kuwabara mientras ahorcaba y golpeaba a Yusuke quien muerto de la risa trataba de disculparse:

—Sí, sí cálmate, ¡Auch!... ¡Argh! También quiero pelear contra ti, lo que pasa es que había olvidado que esta vez **sí** habías venido con nosotros…jejeje…ya suéltame tonto…

—No pienses que por que soy humano, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarte a ti o al zorro o al enano…

—Sí, de acuerdo, te creemos—dijo Kurama y adjuntó:

—Ninguno de nosotros menosprecia tus habilidades, créenos, bueno al menos Yusuke y yo. Bueno de Hiei, em…ah…jejeje…no estoy tan seguro…

—Hablando de eso…la pelea de Hiei empezará en pocos minutos…—apuntó Yusuke.

Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara miraron por la pantalla, que transmitía el torneo para el público, que Hiei ya se hallaba en la arena del duelo.

Se veía confiado y ansioso por iniciar la batalla.

Su oponente lucía inmenso comparado al pequeño youkai. Pero para Yusuke y Kurama, Hiei era el más poderoso, pues ellos lo conocían ya muchos años.

Aún así, Hiei, desde que se había convertido en el guerrero más fuerte de Mukuro, era muy respetado y temido por todo el Makai.

* * *

Hiei miraba indiferente hacia ningún punto en particular.

Estaba completamente confiado de que ganaría su pelea. Al fin volvía a sentirse como siempre. Emocionado por pelear.

Al fin tenía la mente despejada.

Tenía en la cabeza un vacío enorme que no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido capaz de refrescar su mente con algo de paz sin sentido. Atrás habían quedado sus preocupaciones.

Aunque sin conseguirlo, hacía un par de semanas había intentado liberar su pecho del peso de la hiruiseki de su hermana.

La pequeña niña de la nívida piel le había encarado como nunca antes pudo imaginar que sería capaz. Un dejo de consabida razón decoraba el melodioso recuerdo de su voz.

—…Quédatela…—La afable y pueril voz regresó del pasado, con más fuerza que antes; pese al desgaste que el tiempo le hace a los recuerdos. Parecía vino, que al pasar de los años, se vuelve más intenso.

Él había jugado con ella, creyendo que su cuento de hadas sería suficiente para aplacar el fuego del amor fraterno. El niño, había sido él. ¡Qué ingenuo!, aquella mujer, con la que compartía mucho más que sangre; le había dado una lección.

Ella le quitaba la carga, dejándole la hiruiseki y aceptando que su hermano había muerto.

El peso de la hiruiseki desapareció allí, en el mismísimo instante en que la mirada de fuego de Yukina derritió el hielo en su corazón. Ni siquiera hizo falta quitarse la perla de entre sus posesiones.

La perla pende de su cuello en ese preciso momento, sin embargo ya no es molesta.

El peso no era algo físico…

Ella parecía comprenderle mejor que lo que él se comprendía a sí mismo.

Era libre.

Sólo bastó que ella le hablara con su cándida boca. Ella sabía mentir y decir la verdad al mismo tiempo, como si con aquellas nobles palabras hubiera escondido sus pensamientos más profundos.

¿Sabría ya que él era su hermano?

—No lo sabe—pensó. Se engañó a sí mismo, una vez más.

Sabiamente Genkai le había hecho reproche aquella vez:

Yukina ya no era una niña.

Eso era cierto.

Desde aquel día, a Hiei, el aire se le hizo más fácil de respirar. Por ese motivo ahora tenía algo de paz.

Ya no sentía aquella carga. Sin embargo, tenía la sensación de que algo le faltaba.

* * *

Los ataques de aquel youkai empezaron a caer en ráfagas contra Hiei. La gran nube de polvo que se había formado daba más dramatismo a la pelea. Antes de que la polvosa cortina se disipara, Hiei ya había arremetido contra su rival con una fuerza sorprendente.

Los ojos de Yusuke brillaron agitados por la emoción que sentía al imaginarse peleando contra él.

Luego de tan brutal ataque, aunque tambaleándose, su enemigo se ponía de pie una vez más.

—Hn…esto se pondrá interesante— pensó para sus adentros, Hiei.

Empezaron entonces a pelear con todos sus poderes, y a la velocidad que iban y venían los ataques, era casi imposible distinguirlos.

Hiei estaba disfrutando mucho la pelea, debía admitir seriamente que su oponente era digno de admirar.

Era fuerte, eso era innegable, pero era aún muy joven e impetuoso, su poder era comparable al de Shigure; el poder que este tenía antes de su muerte.

Recordar a Shigure trajo súbitamente a la cabeza de Hiei recuerdos de la única persona de la cual no quería acordarse en aquel momento. De una persona que estaba causando todo un fastidioso caos en su mente.

Esa persona que cada vez más seguido aparecía, como un espectro al acecho, en todas sus evocaciones:

Mukuro.

Aquel nombre emergió como una respuesta a sus dubitaciones. La perla de su madre, aquella joya invaluable, solía brindarle paz. Sin embargo, después de que esa perla le fue cedida por Mukuro tan sólo le obsequiaba un irritante sentimiento. Algo desconocido e incómodo.

También se había deshecho de aquel peso. No obstante, extrañamente, sentía agobiante la libertad.

El sentimiento de que algo le faltaba.

Se sentía volátil.

Irreal.

Como si le faltara gravedad.

Y entonces se turbó su corazón y un frío indescriptible le envolvió contradictorio a la calurosa mañana.

Enfadado por un descuido de esa naturaleza, en medio de un combate, no quiso hacerle caso a aquella sensación. Ya estaba hastíado de sus inconsistencias.

—¡Hn, otra vez no! ¡Por qué justo ahora!—El youkai de fuego pensó al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza bruscamente tratando de volver a concentrarse en la lucha.

Su momento de confusión fue tan notorio que Yusuke, Kurama y Kuwabara pudieron percibirlo de inmediato. Así también pudo notarlo su enemigo que no dudó ni un segundo en aprovechar, tomándolo con la guardia baja.

Certero, muy certero fue el golpe asestado por el hábil youkai a Hiei, quien cayó de bruces sobre la pista.

—¿Este es el famoso Hiei del que oído hablar tanto? Bah! No eres tan rudo…—Aquel hosco youkai lanzaba insultos mientras pateaba con violencia el cuerpo de Hiei tendido y sin reacción alguna.

* * *

El **peso** de la piedra…

…Si la dejó atrás era porque le hacía daño.

Estaba mejor sin ella...

La piedra había sido un bálsamo para él y ya no lo era…

Para ella también lo había sido…

Por cualquier razón sintió deseos de rogarle a la misericordia del destino…

Tuvo deseos de rogar porque la hiruiseki aún tuviera ese místico efecto para ella.

* * *

Koto, la comentarista empezó con la cuenta regresiva:

—10…

—¿Pero qué le pasa a Hiei?— se preguntó contrariado Yusuke.

—9…

-¿Acaso ese último golpe dejó al enano inconsciente?—Kuwabara respondió con otra pregunta.

—8…

—No, no lo creo, más bien, me parece que en este momento la mente de Hiei está en otro lado—Kurama dijo sin despegar su atención de la pantalla.

—7…

—¡Vamos enano! ¡Ponte de pie! ¡Todavía tengo que derrotarte!—gritó Kuwabara, un grito increíblemente fuerte, que casi destroza los tímpanos de Yusuke y Kurama.

—6…

—¿Enano? Ese imbécil _ningen_…lo… voy… a… matar…—gruñó Hiei en el suelo saliendo del absorto estado en que se encontraba. De nuevo un estúpido recuerdo de Mukuro había vuelto a su mente y no se había percatado que Koto ya había comenzado a contar.

—¡La pelea!— se levantó de golpe al darse cuenta de que estaba en medio del combate.

—¡El señor Hiei se ha levantado!—dio a conocer Koto para todos los presentes.

Hiei todavía se veía algo aturdido, miró a su alrededor, se echó una rápida mirada a sí mismo y justo después vio a su contrincante lanzándose hacia él para atacarlo.

Lo evadió con gran destreza y le atacó desde arriba en una fantástica y veloz acrobacia. Nadie pudo distinguir cómo fue a parar la katana de Hiei en el hombro de su rival.

Sí, de pura suerte el gran youkai se había movido a tiempo como para esquivar una herida grave. Pero esta última jugada de Hiei había herido su orgullo.

—No había oído mucho de ti, pero no eres tan rudo como pareces—Le dijo Hiei al herido youkai.

Irritado por este comentario, se lanzó en una embestida descontrolada contra Hiei quien lo evadía a una velocidad impresionante.

—Ese Hiei…¿cuándo se volvió tan rápido?—murmuró Yusuke.

Kurama asintió con la cabeza pues se estaba preguntando la misma cosa.

Hiei era más rápido que la última vez que lo vieron pelear en el torneo, eso era increíble pues la velocidad de Hiei ya era bastante extraordinaria en aquel entonces.

Evidentemente era más hábil. De lo que parecía una pelea pareja no quedaba nada, Hiei parecía jugar con la desesperación de su rival.

—¡Maldito! Ya verás…—gritó enojado el titánico youkai.

—Hn—fue la única respuesta de Hiei, aparte de la sonrisa llena de autoconfianza en su rostro.

Todos en el torneo daban por ganador a Hiei; a estas alturas no había nadie que le apostara a su contrincante.

De repente, una gran nube de polvo cubrió todo, en la pantalla era imposible ver algo.

Ambos peleadores se quedaron atónitos, al principio pensaron que se trataba de un ataque del rival, pero cuando Hiei escuchó al otro luchador decir:

—¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!

Hiei supo que había un intruso en su pelea.

Levantó la katana con la intención de ondear algo de viento para despejar el polvo del aire, pero se detuvo de golpe cuando vio quién le sujetaba la katana por el mango.

—¡Qué haces!—Sacudió la katana furioso

— ¿Por qué has interferido en mi pelea?

Hiei estaba molesto, es verdad, pero en realidad estaba bastante desconcertado y preocupado acerca de las razones por las cuales un guerrero tan honorable como Kirin sería capaz de interrumpir la pelea de otros guerreros.

—Mukuro me envía, ella quiere verte de inmediato en el Mukade.

—¿Por qué no ha venido ella misma?

Kirin no respondió con palabras, pero su rostro traía una expresión mustia y una mirada que parecía amenaza de muerte. Sus ojos eran algo así como un "_tienes que venir" _rotundo.

—Iré después de que acabe el torneo—respondió, dejando de mirarlo y fijando toda su atención en su oponente.

Hiei continuó la lucha aunque le resultaba muy molesto el hecho de que Kirin aún permanecía allí, mirándolo serio y enojado.

Por fin se desvanecía el polvo; y Kurama, Yusuke y Kuwabara empezaban a ver mejor la zona de la batalla. Ahora se preguntaban qué había pasado en esos largos tres minutos de incertidumbre.

Aunque Koto y casi todos en el torneo no lo notaron, los camaradas de Hiei pudieron ver a un guerrero más en la arena, fue cosa de un segundo, se inclinó para dejar un paquete en el suelo, se levantó y se marchó casi como un fantasma que desaparece. Al parecer le dijo algo a Hiei antes de marcharse, porque Hiei se había volteado para luego quedarse paralizado.

—¿Quién era ese sujeto?—se preguntaban los tres.

Al poco, Hiei parecía reaccionar, agarró el paquete dejado por Kirin en el suelo y miró su contenido. Después corrió presuroso tratando ir tras él.

Su oponente indignado con su huída le siguió de inmediato.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?, ¡Cobarde!—Hiei lo ignoró y continuó su camino.

Entonces su adversario le cortó el paso y profirió insultos hacia él.

—¡No tengo tiempo para desperdiciarlo contigo!—Hiei gruñó exasperado.

—¡¿Y nuestra pelea?!—El youkai le inquirió.

—¡No me importa! Una victoria sobre ti no tiene valor para mí de esa manera—Hiei le respondió, desesperado por llegar a tiempo al Mukade. Pero esto sólo hizo enfadar más al youkai que comenzó a lanzarle ráfagas cortantes de energía demoníaca.

—¡Deja de quitarme el tiempo!—gritó Hiei haciendo añicos con su espada a su oponente que cayó herido sobre la arena.

Enfundó la katana tan rápido como pudo y emprendió a toda velocidad hacia el Mukade.

Koto no había terminado la cuenta regresiva para cuando Hiei ya estuvo fuera del lugar de la batalla.

Yusuke y los demás, no sabían qué estaba pasando pero sabían que debía ser algo grave como para que Hiei tratara de dejar una pelea.

—¿A dónde vas?—preguntó Yusuke corriendo en la misma dirección que Hiei intentando alcanzar su velocidad.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Quién era ese sujeto que interfirió en tu pelea?—preguntó Kurama también persiguiéndolo de cerca.

Hiei no respondía ninguna pregunta ni los regresaba a ver, sólo continuaba ligero su camino.

—¡Bien! Maldición enano deja de ignorarnos, ¿A dónde te vas si el torneo aún no termina?— lanzó irritado Kuwabara, tomándolo fuertemente del largo de sus vestimentas.

Hiei se detuvo de mala gana y les dijo:

—Voy al Mukade, no sé si regrese para lo que queda del torneo, hay algo que debo resolver y necesito llegar a tiempo… ¡Es urgente!—respondió, apretando cada palabra entre los dientes.

Hiei se volteó listo para marcharse cuando oyó la voz de Kurama decir en un tono tranquilizante —¿Hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar?—

Hiei no lo había pensado, pero justo en ese instante Kurama aparecía como una luz de esperanza.

Tal vez tú si puedas Kurama…zorro, date prisa.

Los otros también lo seguían.

—Oye, te ayudaremos también, pero, podrías explicarnos ¿qué pasa?—le dijeron.

Nada sacaba a Hiei de sus pensamientos. Oía cómo le llamaban, pero la única voz que gritaba con suficiente fuerza en su cabeza, era aquella que le convocaba a llegar a territorio de Mukuro.

Después de varias horas corriendo, Hiei alcanzó con la mirada la fortaleza móvil Mukade.

Al fin Hiei llegaba, sólo siguiendo el rastro del olor de Kirin.

En la entrada Kirin se encontraba aún jadeante, no tendría ni unos veinte minutos de haber llegado.

Luego, casi como pidiendo permiso, entraron en el siguiente orden Kuwabara, Kurama y Yusuke.

—Has venido, después de todo—Kirin replicó a Hiei, quien también extenuado jadeaba con grandes espasmos.

—¿Es cierto lo que me has dicho?—Hiei preguntó. Su mirada era un disfraz perfecto de desinterés.

La mirada de Kirin respondió afirmativamente.

—Sígueme—Llamó Kirin.

De nuevo un frío sobrecogedor se apoderó de Hiei.

Kirin avanzaba, dejando un rastro de dudas flotando en el siniestro ambiente que se había formado.

Hiei, lo siguió casi temblando, un vértigo en la cabeza atolondraba aún más sus pasos. Y las últimas palabras de Kirin en el torneo retumbaban aún en sus oídos:

—Mukuro está agonizando—


	2. CUENTAS PENDIENTES

**Cuentas pendientes**

Entre más se aproximaba el encuentro, Hiei aceleraba el paso, temiendo que cada segundo que se escapaba se escapara con la vida de Mukuro.

En la espera Yusuke, Kuwabara y kurama permanecían en silencio, se miraban las caras tratando de adivinar lo que estaba pasando. Sólo atinaron en deducir que aquel hombre que había estado en el torneo era el mismo que el que acababan de encontrar.

Por fin estuvieron frente a la puerta de su alcoba.

Kirin paró antes de abrir y le dijo en voz muy baja a Hiei:

—Te he mentido…

Hiei se quedó anonadado y estuvo a punto de destrozar a Kirin con su katana, pero ante lo serio de sus palabras espero a que concluyera.

—Ella me envió a entregarte aquel paquete que contiene las cosas que dejaste olvidadas en el palacio…ella me envió **sólo** a eso. Ella en realidad no te ha convocado a venir—puntuó Kirin con una voz profunda que arrastraba un abatimiento infinito.

Hiei sintió un peso en su estómago, y un nudo atragantó su garganta. Él no pudo decir nada sólo se limitó a esperar a que la puerta se abriera.

—Ahora no creo que tenga importancia—Hizo una pausa—dudo mucho que pueda reconocer a nadie en ese estado—Kirin al fin abrió la puerta.

La mirada de Hiei no perdió tiempo, se dirigió recto hasta donde su memoria recordaba, la cama de Mukuro debía estar; y allí la vio.

Lánguida como nunca la había visto, casi en síncope sobre las mullidas sábanas, Mukuro.

Los ojos entreabiertos parecían mirar a un punto perdido en la recámara.

Dentro de la habitación varios soldados heridos hacían vigilia ya varias noches atrás. Todo estaba tan sombrío…

Afuera, incluso siendo el makai, el día se alzaba vigorosamente radiante.

¡Qué contraste! Ante el funesto escenario que preparaba la última actuación de Mukuro.

Hiei se aproximó a ella.

Su cuerpo estaba muy pálido y delgado, sus labios tenían un color muy similar al púrpura, sus ojos azules eran imperceptibles bajo todo el cabello que desordenado y empapado de sudor se regaba sin orden por su rostro.

Su mano izquierda tenía algunos cortes sangrantes todavía.

Cerca, junto a la cama, una tina con agua sanguinolenta y algunas frazadas sucias de sangre.

Se desangraba…eso explicaba lo pálida que estaba…

De repente, le sobrevino un estremecimiento incontenible, temblorosa se agitó inconsciente entre las sábanas, su respiración era ahogada y difícil. Hiei no pudo controlarse al verla de esta manera, intentó en vano susurrar su nombre, porque de sus labios lo único que escapo fue un doloroso gemido, un balbuceo indescifrable; lo más cercano a un llanto de Hiei, se lanzó entonces hacia ella tratando sujetarla para que no se fuera a hacer más daño.

Kirin llamó por el médico, que entró de inmediato.

Llevó una botella pequeña, un líquido de color olivo se distinguía dentro, hasta la boca de Mukuro y dejó correr el líquido dentro de esta.

Hiei ayudó a que lo tragara sin ahogarse.

—¿Qué le ha dado?— Preguntó Hiei alarmado al ver como Mukuro se desvanecía en sus brazos.

—Es una droga para el dolor, un sedativo…no hay mucho que se pueda hacer. Ya es muy tarde—Hizo un silencio corto—Sólo puedo ayudar para que muera en calma.

—¿Qué dice?–Hiei gruño encolerizado. Encrespando el cuerpo. Al instante Mukuro sacudió la cabeza en gran temblor. Hiei la acomodó con cuidado sobre la cama y salió violentamente de la alcoba.

Ella moría…

¿Cómo era posible? Ella era tan fuerte, valiente y orgullosa, ¿cómo pudo caer en aquel estado tan miserable?

¿Cómo pudieron permitirlo sus hombres?

¿Cómo pudo Kirin permitirlo?

¿Cómo pudo ella permitirlo?

Apretaba los puños con odio al hacerse la pregunta más difícil:

¿Cómo pudo **él** permitir que esto le pasara a **ella**?

Llegó a prisa a donde se hallaban Yusuke y los demás.

—Kurama, ven por favor, tú debes poder hacer algo—Hiei lo guió hasta la habitación, su rostro ocultaba el dolor bajo la impasible mirada fría, tan habitual.

Kuwabara y Yusuke tentados por la curiosidad lo siguieron también.

Kirin al ver que volvía con Kurama y los otros, le preguntó:

—¿Para qué traes humanos contigo? Ella no puede comer nada.

Esto último hizo que a Kuwabara se le erizara la piel del cuerpo…

—Kurama sabe curar con plantas, tal vez pueda…—hiei calló ante el escape de un sollozo inaudible, casi nadie lo notó, excepto por Kurama y Kirin.

Cuando entraron a la habitación todo tuvo sentido, aún más para Yusuke y Kurama quienes ya conocían a Mukuro.

Kuwabara lanzó una mirada escudriñadora a Yusuke, este asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Kazuma comprendió que la mujer que se hallaba en el lecho de muerte evidentemente era Mukuro; la mujer sobre la cual había oído tanto y con quien, él le había gastado bromas a Hiei.

Kurama pudo sentir todas las esperanzas de Hiei depositadas en él así que por primera vez en la vida Kurama sintió miedo de fracasar.

Mukuro lucía como muerta, hacía honores a su nombre.

—Haré lo que pueda—Respondió Kurama a los presentes que le miraban a la expectiva de que hiciera algo para salvarla.

—Yo no soy médico así que no sabría que administrarle si no me dicen primero qué es lo que la ha puesto así—Adjuntó Kurama mirando a Kirin.

Kirin llamó al medico a fin de que hablara con Kurama.

Hiei estaba impaciente.

Vio a Kirin, al médico y a Kurama murmurar en una esquina al otro lado de la habitación.

Vio a Kurama con una expresión de sorpresa.

Fue un corto instante, porque tan pronto notó que Hiei se daba cuenta de su inmutación, se serenó y volvió a su frialdad de siempre.

Continuaron intercambiando palabras, casi susurrando.

Hubo silencio. Al fin Kurama, rompiendo el silencio, soltó un suspiro; cerró los ojos, se llevó las manos a la frente.

Se restregaba las manos en la frente tratando relajarse y quitar toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Necesitaba tener la cabeza fría en un momento como ese.

Se deslizó hacía la cama de Mukuro tan rápido y a la vez tan grácilmente, que nadie habría podido imaginar lo nervioso que estaba.

Examinó detenidamente a Mukuro con la mirada.

Se inclinó hacia ella y le tomó la mano derecha, quería saber cómo estaba su pulso.

Hiei abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero no hizo falta que concluyera.

Kurama se habia dado cuenta de su error y enseguida tomaba la otra mano.

Miró luego la punta de sus dedos.

Se dirigió a su rostro. El color de sus labios, la palidez de su rostro, sus ojos, la ictericia; no había duda. Mukuro estaba envenada.

Kurama miró al medico que había atendido a Mukuro. Aquel youkai era bastante viejo. Se notaba a leguas. Tenía los ojos profundos y cansados. La piel era grisácea azulada y estaba cursada por múltiples arrugas. Más allá de su corta estatura o su débil aspecto, Kurama sintió un gran respeto por él. Era obvio para él que aquel youkai era un experto en su campo. Debía conocer mil veces mejor que él la situación de Mukuro. Aún así Kurama debía decir lo obvio.

—¿Envenenamiento?—El médico cuestionó a Kurama, totalmente seguro del diagnóstico.

—Así es, no me cabe la menor duda—Contestó Kurama muy seriamente.

Hiei, quien se hallaba a unos escasos pasos de Kurama, abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—¿Qué has dicho?—Kuwabara y Yusuke exclamaron al unísono haciendose notar en la habitación.

—Así es Mukuro presenta un envenenamiento por setas del mundo del mal—Reafirmó Kurama

—La intoxicación fue por la ingesta de un extracto concentrado de dichas setas—Comentó el médico.

_—¡Esos malditos la envenaron!—A_hora, en sus adentros, Hiei empezaba a figurarse lo que había ocurrido durante sus cuatro meses de ausencia:

El Mukade tenía huellas de batalla, y numerosos soldados de Mukuro estaban heridos, pero también había soldados prisioneros, Hiei pudo reconocer entre los prisioneros uno que otro soldado de Mukuro.

Todo era claro para él ahora. Se habría armado una sublevación. Traidores intentaron dar muerte a Mukuro para tomar su reino. Al parecer la reyerta ya había terminado, quizás hace apenas una semana. Pero la victoria tuvo un precio terrible.

—¿Quién pudo envenenarla?— preguntaron Yusuke y Kuwabara, con genuina curiosidad.

Kirin miró con furia a los bulliciosos humanos.

—Kirin, ¿aún viven los malditos traidores que intentaron matarla?—Preguntó Hiei, mientras, contenía su ira apretando con fuerza sus puños.

—No, Mukuro ya se ha encargó de ellos. Hacen ya seis días de eso—Le respondió Kirin, pero, él era consciente de que Hiei había confundido los hechos.

—¡¿Cómo lo has permitido?! ¡¿Son tus hombres, no es verdad? ¿cómo es que no lo sabías?!—Gritó Hiei mientras se acercaba amenazante hacia Kirin. Él sabía que Kirin era fiel a Mukuro, pero sentía tanta ira que no podía pensar razonablemente.

—¿La envenenaron sus propios soldados?—Yusuke alarmado cuestionó la deducción de Hiei.

Kuwabara se quedó atónito.

—No, no es así.

Hiei al oír la voz del médico se detuvo.

—¿A qué te refieres, viejo?

—Así es Hiei—Kurama reafirmó la teoría del médico.

Y continuó:

—Este veneno en la dosis correcta puede matar de inmediato, pero en dosis pequeñas debilita poco a poco a quien lo beba; además provoca en el organismo afectado pérdida de la consciencia, parálisis muscular, alucinaciones, pérdida del sueño, náuseas y pérdida del apetito.

—Si se continua la administración de este extracto es probable morir a vuelta de un mes o dos. Vivir mientras se suministra es aún más horrible, es como una lenta agonía.

—Como él ha dicho, los síntomas de Mukuro reflejan una administración a cuenta gotas—Agregó el médico.

—¿Qué intentas decir?—Hiei preguntó confuso, pero se enmudeció al hallarse con vagas ideas en su mente de la posible respuesta.

Kirin se levantó e hizo señas a los soldados, que en ese momento se hallaban en la habitación, para que se retiraran.

Una vez que se marcharon, se encontraban en la habitación sólo Hiei, Yusuke, Kurama, Kuwabara, el médico, Kirin y Mukuro.

—Creo que ya lo han descubierto, después de todo— Kirin caminó hacia Mukuro.

—Pero, la verdad de todo esto es mucho más profunda—Terminó de decir esto y retiró de debajo de la cama un pequeño cofre.

Caminó hacia Hiei y le entregó el cofre.

—¿Qué es esto?— Hiei preguntó al tiempo que miraba dentro del cofre tres botellas pequeñas llenas de un oscuro líquido.

—Tú ya debes haberlo imaginado—Le respondió Kirin.

Todos los presentes se inclinaron a Hiei y observaron los frascos.

—Lo sabía—El médico gritó apuntando a Kirin.

—¿Cuál era el objetivo de tenerme aquí, de **exigirme** que la salve si le seguía proporcionando ese veneno en secreto?—Apenas terminó de decir esto el médico tomó sus cosas furibundo. Sacó de su morral otra botella de aquel líquido de color olivo que antes había dado a Mukuro y se lo entregó a Kurama.

—Toma esto, te servirá para tranquilizarla en el momento final. En verdad hice todo lo que pude, pero al parecer no todos aquí buscaban salvar su vida—Terminó de decir esto y lanzó una mirada de desprecio hacia Kirin. Hizo camino hacia la puerta y se marchó.

Kirin por su parte bajó la mirada hacia el suelo.

—¿Por qué?—Hiei gritó esperando que Kirin aclarase de una vez todo.

—Cuentas pendientes—respondió Kirin.

—Todo esto es culpa de las cuentas pendientes.

—Para salvar a mi señor Mukuro, debía irme incluso en contra de sus deseos…

—Pero yo…yo no puedo hacer eso…nunca pude…

—Mukuro es un rey honorable, un guerrero digno, pero ante todo es mi superior, mi maestro, por eso decidí respetar su decisión hasta el final.

Kirin dijo esto con toda la sinceridad de su corazón, eso era indiscutible. Hiei lo sabía.

Kurama miró a Mukuro quien yacía casi inerte en la cama. Ahora entendía.

Mukuro se había suministrado aquel veneno por voluntad propia.

Hiei se acercó aún confundido, hacia la salida de la habitación.

Fingía desinterés por la salud de Mukuro.

Se detuvo y llamó a Kirin, como invitándolo a salir de aquella sombría habitación.

Deseaba hablar con él a solas.

Kirin lo siguió, entonces ambos salieron de aquel lugar y llegaron hasta una gran sala, donde solían entrenar los soldados.

—Quiero que me digas todo, todo, absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado durante mi ausencia—Los ojos de Hiei increpaban a Kirin a responder sin esconderle nada.

—Bien, ésta es la verdad que yo conozco…

* * *

Bien ahí lo tuvieron el segundo capítulo de esta intrigante historia, bueno estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo y prometo llevarlo a cabo hasta el final, así que espero subir el próximo capítulo muy pronto. Por favor comenten, que me siento como arar en el mar…espero sus comentarios y sus sugerencias. Gracias y arriba el HieixMukuro.


	3. SUICIDIO

**Suicidio**

—Todo esto empezó hace ya 3 meses, fue a cuatro semanas de tu repentina partida.

De alguna manera aquel mes en el que Mukuro solía mostrar una cólera excesiva pasó casi desapercibido. Ella parecía mucho más calmada. No obstante, se distanció bastante de sus obligaciones con sus territorios.

Pasaba días enteros encerrada en su alcoba.

Nadie en el Mukade, ni siquiera yo, se atrevió a irrumpir en su habitación. Nos limitábamos a dejarle la comida del día en la antecámara.

Cada mañana, al retirarle los platos, constatábamos que cada día comía menos.

Hubo un día en que abandonó el Mukade sin decir nada. Nadie lo notó hasta cuando ella misma regresó.

Para nosotros, que estábamos a la expectativa de que ella saliera por fin de su recámara; fue grande la sorpresa. La vimos entrar por la puerta principal. Quién sabe cuántos días habrían pasado desde que ella sutilmente había dejado el Mukade…

Ella simplemente no dijo nada…excepto que había ido fuera por un tiempo.

Después de ese incidente, poco a poco su carácter se fue haciendo tan huraño que se nos hizo difícil soportarla. Incluso para quienes la conocíamos desde hace mucho tiempo, ella se volvió una completa pesadilla.

Si antes Mukuro había sido completamente inaccesible y brutal, ahora lo era mucho más.

Los soldados acabaron por temerle de tal manera…

Ella misma me hizo duplicar el rigor de los entrenamientos para los soldados.

Y desde esos días se ausentaba a cualquier hora. Nadie sabía a dónde iba.

Cuando se cumplieron los dos meses de tu ausencia, ella empezó a entrenarse en el bosque.

Semanas completas, sin descanso, algo verdaderamente increíble.

Aún así, conforme pasaban los días, pude darme cuenta que pese a su arduo entrenamiento, su poder disminuía rápidamente en lugar de aumentar.

Y así fue que llegó el momento en el que su agotamiento se volvió evidente no sólo para mí.

Pronto entre los soldados se corrió el rumor de que Mukuro podría estar enferma.

Yo mismo empecé a sentir que los rumores podrían ser verdad.

Hasta que una noche mis terribles sospechas fueron confirmadas…

Recuerdo que mi señor me convocó en secreto a las mazmorras del palacio. Llegué hasta allí a la hora prevista; llevé mi arma conmigo, como ella misma me sugirió.

Pero, cuando la encontré, ella estaba tirada en el suelo. Apenas podía ver, pero el olor de la sangre me permitió dar con su ubicación y saber cuán grave era su situación.

La ayudé a ponerse en pie. Recuerdo que le sobrevino una convulsión espantosa para minutos luego desmayarse. La llevé fuera de allí, hasta encontrar un lugar más iluminado.

Pude sentir la humedad de su sangre entre mis brazos. Pensé que alguien quizás la había atacado, sin embargo, ella no tenía rastros de combate alguno.

La dejé recostada junto a un muro y fui a buscar ayuda, pero, cuando volví, ya se había marchado…

Lo supe en ese momento.

Ella debía haber estado padeciendo desde mucho tiempo atrás.

No había duda, ella estaba gravemente enferma.

No pude enterarme, en aquel momento, de lo que Mukuro quiso decirme aquella noche. Pero supuse que si ella me había pedido estar armado, tenía que ser precavido.

A los pocos soldados que me acompañaron a buscarla esa noche, les pedí que mantuvieran este hecho en secreto so pena de muerte.

La encontramos dos días después en el bosque.

Estaba entumecida, en posición fetal, en medio de la maleza. Sus ropas estaban parcialmente rasgadas. Ya no había rastros de sangre. Una cantidad de poder impresionante envolvía su cuerpo. Quisimos acercarnos pero aquel poder incineraba todo cuanto se le aproximara.

Ella parecía despierta. Mas luego nos dimos cuenta de que realmente ella estaba en medio de alguna extraña alucinación.

Nos confundió con sus enemigos, nos atacó.

Mis soldados rápidamente cayeron heridos. Yo luchaba desesperadamente. No deseaba lastimarle, pero sabía que si no le atacaba ella terminaría matándonos a todos.

Ya me había dado por muerto, cuando de repente; justo antes de asestarme el golpe final, ella volvió en sí. Miró trémula y con espanto lo que había hecho, luego sacó de entre sus ropas un frasco, cuyo líquido interior se bebió casi por completo. Eso pareció estabilizarla.

Luego perdí el conocimiento. Me desperté en el Mukade. Mis heridas habían sido curadas y me encontraba en mi cuarto. Los soldados que habían estado conmigo en aquel lugar, estaban allí también. Estabamos heridos, pero fuera de peligro. Me contaron que Mukuro nos había traído de vuelta al Mukade para salvarnos la vida.

Aún estábamos hablando sobre esto cuando ella entró en la habitación.

Lucía terriblemente preocupada.

Ahí fue que me dijo:

…_Kirin, prepara a los guerreros, pronto seremos atacados…_

No mentía.

Una semana después fuimos atacados por una tribu de guerreros, unos youkai poderosos y sanguinarios.

Ella peleó junto a nosotros. Su poder era mínimo, totalmente lo contrario al poder que casi nos mata en el bosque. Aún así los derrotamos. Su cuerpo quedó muy lastimado.

Los soldados por su parte empezaron a temer sobre el destino del Mukade al mando de Mukuro. Estando ella en esas condiciones no duraría mucho la estabilidad del reino.

Muchos pensaban así, pero no se atrevieron a cuestionarla.

Yo por mi parte procuré sacarle información sobre su salud.

En aquel entonces yo pensaba que aquel extracto que ella bebía ahora cada vez más frecuente era un remedio para su enfermedad…

Kirin hizo un silencio prolongado mientras su mirada iba en dirección de la habitación de Mukuro.

Hiei escuchaba atentamente a Kirin esperando que le aclarase el misterio del suicidio de Mukuro. Su corazón estaba palpitando tan rápido que sentía como si el pecho fuera a explotarle desde adentro. Se sentía culpable de haberla dejado sola, sin embargo también sentía un profundo dolor y resentimiento hacia ella.

No importaba cuánto él pudiera haber intentado negarlo, incluso aún incrédulo, él en su interior; sabía que le hería fatalmente no haber podido jamás ser alguien lo suficientemente importante para ella. Alguien en quien ella hubiera podido depositar toda su confianza. Nunca logró que ella llegara a creer que él también **podía querer** ayudarla.

Al menos eso era lo que él pensaba.

Después de todo, de no haber sido porque Kirin le dio aviso, ella jamás pensó que a él pudiera interesarle tan sólo un poco su vida.

Pensar esto lo enfurecía. Pero entonces volvía a atacarle la culpa de haberse marchado sin decir nada.

Por el largo tiempo que había permanecido en el Mukade, Hiei había estado siempre a su lado. Áspero, disimulado, falsamente lejano, de cualquier manera; pero él siempre estaba allí.

Él intentaba liberarla de su pasado.

Sí, cuando el rompió las cadenas de su muñeca el logró que ella pudiera ir dejando atrás su odio. Pero de alguna manera ella seguía atrapada, su corazón siempre parecía esclavo de sus recuerdos.

Lo que le dolía profundamente a Hiei era precisamente eso, más allá de no serle importante a Mukuro, más allá de todo eso, le dolía mucho más el nunca haber podido salvarla.

¡Jamás!, porque ella siempre era autosuficiente. Pero ahora que no lo era ¿por qué no pensó Mukuro que podía contar con él?. Aunque no hubiera sido ni siquiera como un amigo sino tan sólo como un guerrero fiel.

No era la primera vez que Hiei se cuestionaba sobre esto. No lo era. Antes, durante casi todos los cuatro años que permaneció a su lado, él se había planteado esto tantas veces. Tantas lunas lo vieron insomne, absorto en sus pensamientos; asfixiado por una rabia incontenible.

Odio.

Él creía que aquella sensación que le oprimía el pecho era odio…

—¡¿Me estás escuchando?!—La voz exasperada de Kirin sacó a Hiei súbitamente de sus divagaciones.

—¡Sí!—Hiei mintió sintiendose pillado en su momento de incertidumbres.

Kirin notando que mentía procuró repetir todo lo que había dicho antes sin que Hiei le prestara atención.

—Bueno, decía yo:

Luego de esa lucha ella aprovechó un momento en el que nos quedamos a solas para decirme:

_Kirin, va a llegar pronto el tiempo en el que ya no pueda seguir protegiendo el reino…_

…_Kirin, cuando ese momento llegue, tomarás a tu mando todo el Mukade._

Recuerdo que me negué de inmediato y le pregunté el por qué de todo esto. Después de todo yo jamás había ambicionado nada más allá de una buena pelea y un lugar donde vivir con la certeza de que **despertaría** a la mañana siguiente.

…_Hay algo… asuntos que debo resolver, no, mejor dicho cuentas pendientes sin saldarse que vienen ahora a cobrarme todo…_

…_como tu superior, te lo ordeno…_

Eso fue todo. Cuando ella dijo eso yo no me negué. Después de todo lo que más le debo es obediencia. Mukuro es mi rey y mi maestro.

Yo pensé que tú sabrías algo sobre esas cuentas pendientes de las que habla Mukuro…pero por lo que he visto…

Después de todo ella jamás hablaba con nadie sobre sí misma, por no decir que ella nunca sostuvo una conversión seria con nadie; bueno excepto contigo…

Kirin interrogó a Hiei con la mirada pero este sólo lo esquivó.

Rememorando los 4 años que había permanecido con ella, pudo recordar que en alguna ocasión ella había mencionado algo similar; pero jamás reveló a que se refería.

Kirin cruzó los brazos y soltó un cansado suspiro. Era evidente que él también estaba exahusto. Tenía el brazo vendado y algo sangrante. Tomó un respiro y continuó su relato:

—Luego vinieron esos días…

Cada día Mukuro lucía más desgastada, hasta que por fin cayó en cama.

Los episodios de alucinaciones se repitieron cada vez más. Pero en lugar de liberar su poder lo reprimía. Esto hería mucho su cuerpo.

Cuando ya no pudo moverse me pidió a mí conseguirle ese veneno. En aquel momento me enteré que aquel brebaje que ella tomaba no era medicina sino veneno.

No sé de que manera pasó, pero esta información llegó a oídos de algunos de los 77 guerreros.

Pronto surgió un grupo en contra de Mukuro.

Traidores que encontraron el momento perfecto para atacar como cobardes.

Convencieron a muchos de los nuestros de que Mukuro había perdido el juicio.

Se aliaron con un reino enemigo y nos atacaron hace tres semanas.

La más cruenta de todas las batallas en las que he luchado, tuvo lugar aquí. Fue una carnicería brutal.

Ese veneno…yo se lo suministré hasta que ella perdió la conciencia.

Así que mientras luchábamos ella "dormía".

Pero hace una semana, la falta de aquel veneno la hizo recobrar el conocimiento. Ciertamente se había repuesto un poco.

Luchó sólo con sus puños y su maltratado cuerpo.

No usó su poder, justo como en la batalla contra esa tribu invasora.

Un día, en apenas un día Mukuro los destrozó. Claro que fue lastimada, pero aún enferma como estaba ella los derrotó.

Ella misma mató a los traidores.

Fue como si se hubiera obligado a sí misma a terminar lo antes posible.

Esa noche todos festejamos la gran victoria.

Ver a nuestro rey pelear de esa manera nos hizo creer que se había curado.

Pero a la mañana siguiente ella estaba…

Ella llamó a por mí.

Cuando la ví me exigió el veneno.

También me recriminó duramente el no habérselo suministrado durante su inconsciencia.

Aunque en algunas ocasiones le pregunté por qué se envenaba. Ella no me respondió.

Yo continuaba obedeciéndola porque ella se veía totalmente resuelta a seguir con esto.

No sé por qué lo hacía. Pero creía firmemente en mi señor. Su mirada, la tenacidad que proyectaba, todo en ella me permitió saber que no había perdido la cordura.

Esa mañana tomó una gran dosis.

Por la tarde la oí llamarme desesperada, fui a su encuentro de inmediato.

Me pidió el veneno gritando frenéticamente.

Ella estaba ahí haciendo profundos cortes con un cuchillo en su cuerpo.

Se estaba desangrando. Sus brazos, pecho, rostro y su vientre estaban sangrando…fue algo horrible…

Traté de detenerla. Ella me pidió que no lo hiciera. Le dí el veneno y entonces, sólo luego de beberlo, dejó de lastimarse. Pero el sangrado no cesaba.

En ese momento entró en crisis, antes de desvanecerse por completo me hizo jurar que, pasara lo pasara, yo le haría beber el veneno.

Me hizo jurar y yo le hice permitirme traer un médico para ella, como única condición.

Cuando el médico llegó sólo deseaba una cosa: que él pudiera mantenerla con vida.

No importa que sus acciones no lo demuestren, pero ese día vi en su mirada su deseo ferviente de seguir viviendo. Quizás para seguir destruyéndose de ese modo, no lo sé; cualquiera que fuera el motivo supe que debía mantenerla con vida.

Aún cuando ella hubiera decidido suicidarse de esa forma tan terrible, lenta y prolongada; yo le ayudaría a llevarlo a cabo. Eso pensé.

Un guerrero como él tiene todo el derecho de escoger como morir.

Yo no se le reprocharé jamás.

Eso fue lo que decidí.

Por eso desde ese día, en secreto seguí dándole su veneno.

Pero hace dos días en medio de su delirio, ella me dijo algo que me hizo pensar cuáles podrían ser sus motivos.

Ella me dijo que tus cosas aún estaban aquí.

Y luego clamó como nunca le había oído yo antes:

_—Hiei… llévale sus katanas y su hiruiseki, por favor…_

…_si no… él podría…regresar…_

_...no dejes que vuelva…_

…_por favor…_

Apenas podía hablar, pero ella, en medio de su lecho de muerte se acordó de ti.

Yo deseaba hacer justo lo que ella me había pedido. Sin embargo los siguientes días, ella, en sus alucinaciones; llamaba sin cesar tu nombre.

Esto debe de tener algo que ver contigo.

Pero tu me dices que te explique, como si no supieras nada. Yo pensé que tú podrías cumplir su última voluntad. Porque…—

Kirin estaba realmente afligido su rostro era una mezcla de angustia y odio. Miró a Hiei. La misma expresión de frialdad en el rostro. El mismo desinterés fingido. Viéndole así le preguntó con fastidio:

—Sólo dime; ¿de verdad no sabes por qué es todo esto?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no he sabido nada de Mukuro desde hace 4 meses—Contestó Hiei sin mirarlo.

Con las manos en los bolsillos empezó a alejarse en dirección a la alcoba de Mukuro.

—¡Espera!— Lo llamó Kirin desde atrás—¡Aún no he terminado de hablar contigo!

Hiei lo escuchaba, pero ya había oído suficiente…

Lo único que deseaba era ir a donde Mukuro estaba. Permanecer a su lado, tratar de comprender por qué había hecho eso. Poder salvarla. Por cualquier razón, quería estar con ella. "Por cualquier razón" esa fue su excusa desde siempre para los actos que de sí mismo no podía aceptar como algo dentro de las razones que se había impuesto a lo largo de su vida. "Salvar a Yusuke, a Kurama e incluso a Kuwabara; su deseo de proteger a Yukina"; cada cosa que iba en contra de su odio le confundía sobremanera. En su corazón la respuesta a estas acciones estaba muy clara. En su mente la respuesta era confusa, así que acababa por creer que lo hacía "por cualquier razón".

Pero esta vez estuvo totalmente seguro de algo en su vida. Aunque fuera sólo las escasas horas que le quedaran de vida, él deseaba estar allí, junto a ella.

* * *

PERDONEN LA CACOGRAFÍA, ESCRIBO DE MADRUGADA Y ALGUNO QUE OTRO HORROR SE ME ESCAPA :D

ENTRE OTRAS COSAS GRACIAS A QUIENES COMENTAN Y ME APOYAN PARA TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA, TTOTT ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!


	4. PERTENENCIA

**PERTENENCIA**

Al ingresar en la habitación halló a Kurama y los demás reunidos. Se quedaron callados, mirándose las caras unos a otros. Al verlo entrar, Kurama caminó a su encuentro.

—¿Y bien? ¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer?—Preguntó Hiei pasando de largo sin voltear a ver a ninguno de sus amigos, deteniéndose junto la cama en la que yacía Mukuro.

—Ella está muy grave. Le he dado una hierbas para bajar la intoxicación de la sangre…—Kurama respondió vacilante y casi torpemente, mientras observaba la lejana mirada de Hiei depositada en la pálida tez de Mukuro.

Era tan obvio para él lo importante que era Mukuro para Hiei.

A Kurama le habría gustado poder ayudarle; pero él sabía que esta vez, la ocasión más importante de todas, iba a fallarle.

—¿Estará bien?—Hiei preguntó muy quedamente, casi como susurrando.

Kurama sintió un nudo en la garganta al oír la pregunta más difícil de todas. ¿Cómo decirle que no, que ella no iba a estar bien ya nunca más?

Permaneció en silencio. Luego tomó valor y respondió:

—Su cuerpo ya debía haber reaccionado, pero no lo ha hecho; es una medicina poderosa pero aún así…ella…

No hizo falta que concluyera. Hiei lo conocía ya de tanto tiempo que la respuesta se dejaba fácilmente adivinar por debajo de la dubitativa voz de su amigo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le quede?—Hiei preguntó, esta vez alzando la voz y poniendo toda la determinación de su ser para evitar sentir o expresar aflicción.

Kurama enmudeció. Él conocía a Hiei y sabía que esa tranquilidad frívola que mostraba a los demás, no era otra cosa que un intento desesperado de ocultar, en las sombras de su oscura alma; el dolor, el miedo.

Kuwabara escuchó a Hiei hablar tan fríamente, que sintió unas ganas incontenibles de cerrarle la boca con un golpe. ¿Acaso no era aquella la mujer que se suponía él amaba?

Si no era así, de todos modos ¿no era acaso su amiga, o por lo menos alguien que lo acogió en su hogar durante casi cinco años?

Si incluso él, que tan sólo la conocía por relatos de Kurama y Yusuke, sentía tristeza al verla moribunda; ¿cómo era posible que Hiei no pudiera al menos demostrar un poco de piedad?

Yusuke por su parte sintió que Hiei estaba tratando de aparentar indolencia.

Pensó que tal vez Hiei consideraba que no había necesidad de entristecer por Mukuro, pues le decepcionaba como guerrero, el hecho de que ella escogiera la cobarde opción de suicidarse.

Después de todo Mukuro y Hiei eran similares por haber sobrevivido aún ante las más terribles penurias.

Dos seres cuyas vidas se consumían e irónicamente se alentaban tan sólo por él odio.

Quizás Hiei había perdido todo respeto por Mukuro debido a su suicidio.

Ya no eran más iguales.

Ella se había rendido.

Esto era lo único que Yusuke podía pensar, después de todo, Mukuro tan sólo era alguien especial para Hiei en meras suposiciones, burlas y conjeturas hechas por él, Kurama y Kuwabara.

—Lo siento Hiei, tal vez ni siquiera alcance amanecer con vida—Kurama respondió certero y apremiante, sacando a todos de sus cavilaciones. No deseaba prolongar más la angustia de Hiei.

—Sabes, contacté con Botan, le he dicho lo que pasa. Se encuentra ahora mismo en el torneo junto con Koenma. Él no puede venir hasta aquí porque está resolviendo un caso, según me dijo; pero puede ser que Koenma halle algún método para contrarrestar el veneno…—Yusuke dijo a Hiei, tratando de borrar un poco la pesada atmósfera que se había formado en la habitación.

—¿Contrarrestar el veneno, dices?—Hiei le preguntó mordazmente, y continuó—¡Pero si ella mismo se lo ha bebido!—Exclamó irritado.

Yusuke lo miró estupefacto. Perdía la compostura de tal manera, que sólo pudo pensar que aquello que había reflexionado instantes atrás sobre Hiei era totalmente acertado. Ciertamente estaba decepcionado de ella.

Pero la verdad de Hiei estaba muy lejos de la de Yusuke.

Él se arrepintió interiormente por haber dicho aquello. Estaba demasiado alterado como para pensar antes de actuar. Se sentía confuso.

Aún cuando hubiera esperanza de salvarla ¿qué era lo correcto? ¿Era voluntad de Mukuro realmente morir? ¿De verdad ella había enloquecido? ¿Debía salvarla aún en contra de su deseo?

Cuando él había perdido su propósito en la vida, su voluntad de guerrero lo llevó a buscar la muerte. Fue así que encontró en Shigure el oponente digno para perder la vida en una batalla.

Sí, en aquel momento su deseo era morir. Y así hubiera muerto de no ser por que Mukuro le salvó la vida en contra de su voluntad.

En la pelea del torneo anterior ellos habían pactado que aún no era tiempo para que buscaran el fin de sus vidas. Tal y como Kirin decía, Mukuro siempre mostraba una férrea determinación en su afán por seguir viviendo. Entonces ¿qué había pasado con ella?

Lo que ahora sucedía parecía un extraño sueño.

Detestaba sentirse así. Indeciso, temeroso, vulnerable. Y toda la culpa era de Mukuro.

—¡No me importa si su deseo es morir! ¡De todos modos iré por Koenma!—Resolvió Yusuke. Y es que Yusuke no era la clase de personas que dejan morir a otros sin hacer nada. Para él la vida era algo muy preciado, mucho más desde que ya había muerto un par de veces.

Hiei pretendió ignorarlo. Arrastró una pesada silla hasta la vera de la cama de Mukuro. Se sentó, cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, y cerró sus ojos.

—Debes darte prisa…—Hiei le dijo a Yusuke sin delatar su alteración.

Yusuke pudo percibir en la voz de Hiei la imperceptible agitación de su corazón. Se sintió aliviado y rápidamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Espera Yusuke, yo te acompañaré—Se ofreció Kuwabara.

Yusuke entonces partió junto con Kazuma.

Yusuke se preguntaba qué clase de problema podría estar resolviendo Koenma que le impedía venir personalmente al Mukade o al menos enviar a Botan con la ayuda para Mukuro.

Él se lo había preguntado por el comunicador del detective espiritual, pero Koenma no quiso entrar en detalles.

"_Claro, eso ya no es asunto mío"_, pensó Yusuke mientras se dirigía hacia el lugar del torneo.

Yusuke había sido despedido por Koenma en el torneo anterior pero todavía sentía nostalgia por los viejos buenos tiempos en los que había sido detective. Todavía conservaba las herramientas del detective espiritual y la buena amistad con Botan y Koenma.

Ya llevaban varias horas corriendo. El sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte.

Ahora Yusuke se sentía más comprensivo para con Hiei. Él había decidido quedarse. Claro eso era una forma de decir "yo no haré nada, a mí no me importa un comino lo que le pase a Mukuro", pero Yusuke lo había descifrado más bien como un "ve tú, yo me quedaré acompañándola".

A veces, a Yusuke, Hiei le parecía un maldito monstruo; por eso, cuando descubría pequeñas buenas actitudes del youkai de fuego, le daba gusto saber que en el fondo era un "buen chico".

—Oye Urameshi ¿crees que ya haya terminado el torneo?—Kuwabara preguntó con algo de esperanza en la voz.

—Eh, la verdad dudo mucho que ya se haya acabado, pero es muy probable que ya te descalificaran por no presentarte a tu pelea—Yusuke rió burlonamente al ver la cara descompuesta del pobre Kazuma. No era para menos, él se había entrenado tan duro todos esos tres años, para al final no haber podido participar en ni al menos una pelea.

Se había extendido el rumor de que un humano, estaba participando en el torneo. Los youkais tenían grandes expectativas en verlo pelear. Ahora seguramente se burlarían de él.

—¡Maldición!, ¡yo no soy un cobarde!—gruñó Kuwabara casi llorando del puro coraje.

—Eso ya lo sé, además, si abandonaste la pelea no fue porque tuvieras miedo…—Yusuke hizo silencio.

—¡Ese enano tonto!—Kuwabara exclamó incomodado por la casi mención de Hiei. Claro que Hiei nunca les pidió que lo acompañaran, pero ellos lo habían hecho porque lo consideraban su amigo.

—Sé que no lo parece, pero pienso que Hiei está muy afligido—Yusuke explicó a Kazuma, procurando disculpar a Hiei.

—Sabes, ella me ha dado mucha lástima…Mukuro…yo siempre me la imaginaba de otra manera. En persona sus cicatrices de veras lucen espantosas…sólo me llevan a pensar en qué pudo haberle sucedido en el pasado, y eso me produce un sentimiento de compasión, de verdad yo no puedo comprender por qué Hiei no siente siquiera un poco de piedad por ella—Kazuma comentó a Yusuke sacando a la luz todas las cosas que había estado pensando desde su primer encuentro con la temida reina.

Yusuke lo miró contrariado.

—En realidad yo nunca había visto su rostro totalmente descubierto, pero tienes razón, esas cicatrices se ven demasiado dolorosas. Aún así, si la hubieras conocido de antes, no sentirías lástima.

—Ella—Yusuke pausó mientras traía a su mente la imagen de Mukuro regalándole una ofrenda para la tumba de su padre—Ella era una persona fuerte y admirable, ante todo un…una…—Yusuke dudó al escoger cómo nombrarla al recordar que Kirin la llamaba "guerrero"—argh…¡qué rayos!—finalmente se decidió—una guerrera honorable.

—Ella no vaciló en disolver su reino para luchar en el torneo, ella no me demostró nunca ambición de poder y riquezas, por eso yo siento un gran respeto por ella—Yusuke concluyó, devolviendo a Kazuma una sonrisa muy propia de él.

Para cuando arribaron al lugar del torneo, ya había oscurecido. Todo era un gran disturbio, la muchedumbre retirándose del lugar para buscar refugio durante la noche, otros que simplemente se quedaron en los graderíos, en fin, todos agolpados y dispersados, hacían más difícil para Yusuke y Kuwabara la busqueda de Koenma y Botan.

Mientras buscaban Kazuma pudo oír los comentarios de los youkais reunidos. Supieron de inmediato que Shura ya había tenido su pelea y que había causado gran sensación. Hablaban también de un "_ningen_ cobarde" que no se había presentado a su pelea.

—¡Hey Yusuke!—

Yusuke se volteó en todas direcciones trantando divisar desde dónde lo llamaban. Entoces Kazuma gritó "¡mira!" apuntando al cielo.

Jin, con una sonrisa amplia, característica de él sólo, descendía hacia ellos envuelto en vientos ondulantes.

—¿Me viste pelear?—exclamó alborozado.

Yusuke rió.

—¿Has ganado no es así?—Yusuke preguntó desviando la pregunta de Jin.

—¡Pero por supuesto!—Jin gritó orgulloso.

—¡Jin, el amo del viento nunca pierde! …Pero, ¿a dónde está Kurama? ¿Y Hiei? Pensé que estaban contigo…

—¿Kuwabara qué te ocurrió? Yo quería ver tu pelea…

— Algo surgió así que nos tuvimos que ir…fue por eso que Kuwabara se perdió su pelea. Incluso, ahora mismo tenemos un asunto muy grave que resolver…—Respondió Yusuke seriamente.

—¿Pero qué paso?—Jin no dejaba de hacer preguntas.

—¿Has visto por aquí a alguien que me esté buscando?—Yusuke interrumpió a Jin.

—Bueno, sí, una chica bonita de cabello celeste, ésa que estuvo con ustedes en el torneo de Sakyo, la ví hace un rato junto a la salida norte—Jin respondió.

Kazuma y Yusuke se miraron.—¡Es Botan!—concluyeron para luego salir corriendo en esa dirección.

—¡Hey! ¡Pero qué ocurre!—Jin se quedó gritando cada vez más lejos detrás de ellos.

* * *

La luz de la luna se deslizó suavemente por las fisuras del muro.

Hiei permanecía mudo junto a Mukuro.

Kurama había salido de la habitación instantes atrás.

Kurama estaba intentando incomodarle lo menos posible. Él lo agradecía. Aunque tal vez le habría gustado hablar un poco. El silencio de la habitación lo estaba volviendo loco.

Por fin escuchó el ruido de la puerta abriéndose una vez más. Era Kurama que traía agua limpia y frazadas nuevas para limpiar las heridas de Mukuro.

—Hiei, ¿estás despierto?—Kurama preguntó sabiendo de antemano que sí lo estaba.

Hiei hizo la pantomima del despertar.

—¿Kurama?

—Sí, soy yo. ¿Podrías?...—Kurama con señas le pidió permiso para acercarse a Mukuro.

—Claro—Respondió Hiei al par que retiraba la silla para permitir el acceso de Kurama.

Entonces Kurama empapó una frazada. Luego, con algo de duda, despejó el rostro de Mukuro echando hacia atrás el cabello que lo cubría, humedeciéndolo con cada roce de la frazada. Enjugó su sudor con una frazada seca y limpia. Pudo ver y palpar las profundas cicatrices en su rostro.

Luego echó un vistazo a su pecho. Por entre sus ropas podía verse hilos finos de sangre fluyendo hacia fuera. Acercó sus manos para retirarle su chaleco, pero se detuvo reticente y miró interrogativamente a Hiei, como pidiéndole su consentimiento.

Hiei casi sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse ante la interrogante de Kurama. Los ojos abiertos más de lo normal delataron su estado nervioso.

Entonces súbitamente su cabeza empezó a llenarse de recuerdos…

—¡Hiei!—Llamó Kurama en voz baja, al ver que no reaccionaba, esperando la respuesta.

Antes de que Hiei o Kurama pudieran decir palabra alguna, Kirin entró en la habitación. Fue directo hacia Mukuro, Kurama se apartó para que pudiera alcanzarla. Sacó el pequeño frasco del mortal veneno y separó sus labios con los dedos, para dárselo a beber.

Hiei emitió un feroz gruñido gutural ante el contacto de las manos de Kirin con la boca de Mukuro.

Kirin se detuvo para mirarlo y advertirle:

—Ya sabes el **porqué** y sabes bien que no voy a obedecer ninguna orden que no haya sido dada por Mukuro...

Hiei se abalanzó hacia Kirin, éste se apartó de Mukuro rápidamente para ponerse en guardia ante la tentativa de un ataque de Hiei.

—¡Esperen!—Kurama gritó tratando detener una pelea innecesaria.

Pero Hiei no lanzó ningún ataque sino que le arrebató el veneno de la mano.

—¡No voy a fallarle a Mukuro!—Gritó Kirin a Hiei, amenazándole con su puño.

—¡**Yo** se lo daré!—Gruñó Hiei totalmente decidido. No había falsedad en sus palabras.

Kirin se contuvo reflexivo. Por el modo en que lo decía, él supo que Hiei no buscaba engañarle.

—Siempre supe que eras un buen guerrero, admirable…no pones tu voluntad por encima de la de tu rey. Bien pues, te encargaré mucho la última petición de nuestro rey—Acabando de decir esto último Kirin se inclinó en reverencia hacia Hiei.

—Cuídale mucho—Añadió, entonces se volteó hacia Mukuro y le dedicó solemnemente, también, su reverencia.

—Será la última vez que Mukuro goce de su gloriosa potestad de rey, al menos en vida; porque sé bien que después de su muerte gozará de la gloria de su ser convertido en leyenda, así será, en todo el makai.

El dolor se filtró por entre sus palabras, miró a Kurama con gratitud y se retiró del lugar resignadamente. Esa noche su maestro moriría. Él habría deseado llevarle a una cámara de recuperación para salvarla, pero aquellos traidores habían destruído todas a fin de minimizar cualquier oportunidad de supervivencia de Mukuro; todas, excepto una, una que Mukuro había escondido en las cámaras subterráneas del palacio.

"_¡No la gastarás en mí ni en nadie, hasta que yo no te diga lo contrario!", _ella le había ordenado y, pese a cuán tentado se sentía ahora, él no desobedecería. En su corazón albergaba aún la esperanza de que Mukuro se levantara de repente y le ordenase utilizarla para ella. Era imposible, lo sabía, pero seguía deseándolo con fuerza.

Hiei miraba fijamente el pequeño recipiente en sus manos, debía darle una nueva dosis a Mukuro y él voluntariamente había accedido hacerlo, y había llegado la hora.

—Hiei, ¿de veras lo harás?—Kurama sabía cuan dolorosa podía ser toda esta situación para su amigo.

—¿Cuánto debo darle?—Hiei de nuevo ocultaba su pesar.

—Dos o tres gotas deben ser suficientes—Respondió Kurama.

Toda aquella patética escena fue contemplada por el analítico pelirrojo. Un resignado Hiei llevó dulcemente sus dedos a los purpúreos labios de la durmiente mujer, creó una distancia entre ambos para luego verter dos gotas del ponzoñoso líquido.

Cuando Hiei llevó a cabo esto, seguramente debió estar muy ensimismado. Ni siquiera se percató de la ternura y tristeza que desbordaron sus movimientos, los cuales fueron advertidos por Kurama como furtivas caricias.

Él no deseaba su muerte. Más allá de lo que pudiera decir, todo lo que deseaba era su vida. Pero si ella deseaba esto…

De nuevo la mente de Hiei entró en conflicto. Por qué, por qué después de todo ese tiempo que habían pasado juntos, él no podía adivinar sus razones. Una vez más sintió un cálido ahogo en su pecho. En muy pocas ocasiones de su vida él había tenido esa sensación antes:

El día que se enteró del suicidio de su madre, la batalla de Kurama contra Shigure, en la que el _kitsune_ había estado a punto de morir, la primera vez que había hablado de frente con su pequeña hermana, y aquella noche en la que comprendió de verdad el tortuoso pasado de Mukuro…

—Hiei, ¿Kirin ya te ha contado…?

—Hiei asintió con la cabeza mientras volvía a su asiento. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla. Volvió a cruzarse de brazos, pero esta vez dejó sus ojos abiertos; con la mirada fija en Mukuro.

—Entonces, ella nunca dijo nada que explique esto.

—No—Hiei confirmó.

—Yo no soy su confidente—Añadió secamente—además parece que nunca fui plenamente de su confianza…— Se acomodó en el asiento visiblemente exasperado.

Kurama le observó en silencio.

De pronto todo el silencio de la habitación se esfumó abruptamente.

Mukuro en su cama, empezó a agitarse, temblando con gran angustia y apretando los puños hasta el punto que empezaron a sangrarle las palmas de las manos.

—¡Mukuro!—Gritó Hiei y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó hacia ella, que con una fuerza incontrolable intentaba safarse de las manos que ahora retenían su cuerpo.

Aún así Hiei no la soltó. La aferró a su cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho se llegó hasta su mano izquierda intentando liberar el puño.

Sintió las uñas de Mukuro clavándose fuertemente en su mano, mientras él deshacía su puño.

Su espalda se arqueaba hacia atrás ante la rudeza de las convulsiones.

Kurama corrió hacia ellos. Le iba a dar aquel sedante una vez más.

—¡Espera!—Hiei pidió.

Entonces contuvo cada estremecimiento entre sus pequeños pero paradójicamente fuertes brazos, hasta que paulatinamente las convulsiones se fueron haciendo menos violentas y finalmente Mukuro colapsó en su pecho.

Hiei sintió un frío sudor recorrer su frente, ante la sola idea de que ahora ella yaciese muerta entre sus brazos. Pero escuchó aliviado su agitada respiración. En gratitud con el destino que le permitía verla viva una vez más, y con su alegría escondida, la apretó intensamente contra su pecho, acurrucándose ella en él por mero instinto.

Él no se apartó, aún si estaba Kurama allí. Todo aparentaba haberse presentado accidentalmente.

Se quedó así, por largo rato aferrado a ese abrazo, que la casualidad le permitía.

Casi sintió la tentación de jugar con su cabello que graciosamente caía en su rostro y se metía entre sus labios. Sintió la tentación de acariciar sus mejillas. Pero se contuvo, limitando sus sentimientos con el febril abrazo que ahora los unía.

Iba a perderla. Eso sintió. Pero ¿cómo podía perder algo que nunca había sido suyo?.

Cuándo había empezado él a sentir aquella "pertenencia" sobre y hacia ella. Quizá desde aquella vez que semi inconsciente y con su jagan la había visto desnudar su cuerpo y su alma para él. O fue en aquel abrazo después de su primera pelea en el torneo. Fueron muchas veces durante su estadía en el Mukade. Pero su sentimiento de pertenencia se había arreciado por sobre todo desde **aquella noche**…

* * *

Bien pues, ahí lo tuvieron el más reciente capítulo, espero actualizar pronto...T..T

Aprovecho esto para agradecer a las personas que siguen leyendo la historia y que comentan (también a quienes leen pero no comentan ^...^) porque esa es la idea uno escribe para que alguien lea, mil gracias a Impure act of God por su alentador review espero que también sigas tu historia que está muy guay! y sip me ha gustado eso de "tu y yo contra el mundo", algún día sé que los fans del HieixMukuro seremos millones...(sep otra vez yo aquí fantaseando) en fin mil gracias! esta historia todavía tiene para largo... jujuju...


	5. NOCHE DE LOS RECUERDOS

¡Hola holitas!

Perdón por la tardanza, gracias a todos los que me dejan sus reviews, de veras me alientan a continuar, no se preocupen voy a llevar a cabo esto hasta el final. Acá les dejó el nuevo capi que está un pelín más largo que los anteriores; espero que eso compense mi tardanza. Como siempre disculpen mi cacografía, es que estoy en examenes en la u y por eso escribo a veces y de madrugada y no me fijo en los horrores ortográficos que cometo.

Bueno pongan atención a esto para que no se confundan con la historia:

_**CURSIVAS**_**: MUKURO DE ALGÚN FLASHBACK**

_**SUBRAYADAS CURSIVAS**_**: HIEI DE ALGÚN FLASHBACK**

**AHORA SÍ LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA:**

* * *

**NOCHE DE LOS RECUERDOS**

La amargura de la larga noche se vio aplacada por un efímero instante de sosiego…

Hiei parecía perdido en su abrazo a Mukuro.

En la cabeza de Hiei remembranzas nostálgicas iban y venían, incitando en su boca la formación de una palabra; sin embargo, él la retenía cautiva en el mismísimo aliento.

No le pediría más a la fortuna aquella noche.

Sólo intentaba entender qué podía ser aquella inquietante sensación que obtenía cada vez que estaba cerca de ella.

Estar ante la presencia de Mukuro era para Hiei lo más complicado de describir. No era como el lugar idílico, pero tampoco estaba lejos de serlo. Era como el lugar más incierto y peligroso, pero también era el único lugar al que sentía que podía llamar refugio.

Se sentía refugiado en ella. En ocasiones Hiei llegaba a preguntarse si al fin había encontrado un hogar…

Habían transcurrido ya varios minutos desde que la crisis de Mukuro había amainado; aún así Hiei permanecía justo allí, de pie y sin ser capaz de deshacer el lazo que ataba sus brazos al debilitado cuerpo de Mukuro.

Ella parecía dormir más tranquila en su pecho que en la cama, así que Hiei no tuvo corazón para apartarla.

Sin embargo, la angustia volvió a golpear el corazón de Hiei, cuando sintió la húmeda marea de sangre fluir sobre su abdomen. Inclinó la cabeza de inmediato y pudo ver por entre la abertura del chaleco de Mukuro una aguda herida en su seno derecho. Los bruscos estremecimientos de antes habían provocado que la herida, aún no cicatrizada, se abriese; haciendo que los finos hilos de sangre se transformasen en abundantes flujos que serperteaban caudalosamente desde su pecho hasta su cercano vientre.

Hiei la recostó lo más rápido y cuidadosamente posible, y cubrió la herida con sus manos.

—¡Kurama, dame unas vendas pronto!...¡Se le ha abierto una herida!

Kurama de inmediato le alcanzó un par de frazadas que Hiei acomodó en el profundo corte deteniendo la hemorragia.

De pronto un olor extraño inundó la habitación.

La sangre de Mukuro presentaba unolor inusual, un hedor insoportable para Hiei y Kurama.

—¡¿Qué diablos es eso?!—Exclamó Kurama conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

Hiei sintió un horrible dolor en sus fosas nasales, que subió luego hasta su cabeza; un dolor quemante que le hacía sofocarse. Ya sin poder resistir más se apartó de Mukuro y cayó sobre sus rodillas dando frenéticas arcadas.

—¡Deja que su sangre fluya, de ese modo se liberará de esa sangre corrupta!—gritó Kurama tambaleándose y tosiendo.

Hiei se pusó de pie y con su increíble velocidad quitó las vendas dejando que la sangre emanara a borbotones. Aquel olor ahora se hacía más intenso, la cara le ardía así como también le ardía el pecho al respirar. Kurama era el más afectado, su cuerpo humano de Shuichi Minamino no tardó mucho en sucumbir. Hiei lo vio caer al suelo, visiblemente asfixiado. Se había desmayado.

Entonces, soportando el daño que aquel hedor le hacía a sus pulmones, retiró por completo el chaleco de Mukuro, y limpió la herida una y otra vez hasta que el olor empezó a disiparse y la sangre a fluir cada vez en menor cantidad.

El agua de la tina había vuelto a enturbiarse, pero ya no haría falta más, al menos no por el momento.

Fue hacia Kurama y comprobó que estaba bien, que tan sólo se había desmayado. Su cuerpo de humano le hizo más complicado resistir el hedor maligno de aquel veneno mezclado con sangre.

—¡Dios!, si esto le hace semejante daño a nuestros cuerpos, a ella que lo lleva en su interior… ¡Mukuro! ¡¿Por qué?!—Hiei murmuró afligido mientras apretaba los dientes. Deseaba que ella pudiera oírlo, deseaba que pudiera responderle esa pregunta.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia ella y arropó su torso desnudo con las sábanas. Las ropas de Mukuro estaban empapadas en sudor y ensangrentadas. Las mismas sábanas de la cama lo estaban también. Acomodó bien las sábanas por debajo de sus brazos y espalda. Y esta vez no pudo evitar rozar la piel de su mejilla con la punta de los dedos, a modo de caricia. Se sintió sorprendido ante la sensación que enfrió su vientre. Mukuro estaba helada. Un rastro de sangre marcó el camino recorrido sobre su cara. Hiei miró sus manos aún cubiertas de sangre y enseguida las lavó en la tina. Su cuerpo dio una leve sacudida al hacer contacto con el agua, tiritando de frío frotó sus manos contra su ropa. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que sus manos ardían terriblemente. Aquella sangre también lo había quemado.

Recordó entonces que debía ayudar a Kurama.

Agachó apenas el cuerpo hacia Mukuro y con el dorso de su pulgar limpió la huella de sangre dejada con su mano.

—Ya vuelvo— Le susurró, pero ni siquiera el eco pudo responderle.

"_Tonto, ella no puede oirte_", se recriminó duramente.

Ya no había nadie despierto en el Mukade, los pocos soldados que quedaban, dormían tratando reponer energías. Era cerca de medianoche y sólo unos cuantos centinelas bajo el mando de Kirin resguardaban las entradas más exteriores. Kirin debía permanecer alerta, puesto que, después de que Mukuro muriese; ciertamente se desatarían nuevos combates.

En la habitación aún había algo de aquel veneno en el aire, así que Hiei llevó fuera a Kurama cargándolo sobre su hombro. Lo dejó junto a una gran ventana que daba al final de un largo y oscuro corredor.

—Hiei…—balbuceó Kurama todavía desorientado. El aire fresco le hacía recuperarse de a poco.

—Sí, soy yo—Le respondió—Debo irme…Mukuro está…

—¡¿Está muy mal?!—Kurama exclamó alarmado e intentó reincorporarse, pero cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas.

—Déjalo, ella ya está un poco mejor—Le ordenó.

—Quédate aquí, ya has hecho suficiente por ella—La voz de Hiei tomaba otra vez ese tono de frialdad, pero había en sus palabras un dejo de resignación y abatimiento.

—Yo cuidaré de ella—Hiei le dijo mientras empezaba a alejarse para volver con Mukuro. Pero habiendo dado apenas unos cuantos pasos se detuvo y volteó. Mirando a ningún lugar, le preguntó:

—¿Crees que ella pueda oírme en ese estado?

Kurama apoyó su espalda contra el muro y entrecerró los ojos.

—Probablemente no te oiga…—Respondió.

Hiei cerró sus ojos y apretó sus párpados. Otra vez esa asfixia en su pecho…

—Hn, claro—masculló entre dientes mientras se volteaba para marcharse.

—Quizás no te oiga, pero puede que tu voz la alcance…—Apuntó Kurama antes de que Hiei se alejara.

Kurama lo vio perderse en medio de la penumbra. Él sabía que Hiei necesitaba demasiado hablar con ella. Aunque ella no pudiera escuchar, al menos Hiei podría desahogarse.

Hiei aceleró el paso y corrió sin detenerse hasta llegar a Mukuro. Sólo deseaba hablar con ella.

A su encuentro nada hubo diferente. Hiei había esperado verla despierta, recostada sobre su cama, con la astuta mirada de siempre clavándose en él. Pero nada había cambiado, ella estaba ahí, justo como él la había dejado.

Se acercó a ella resuelto a hablarle. En su cabeza su sentido común le recriminaba una y otra vez lo estúpido que era, y lo absurdo de esa emoción que ponía de manifiesto ante ella. "_No deberías sentir piedad por nadie_" le decía esa voz _"tú no eres un débil humano"_

Aún así ansiaba hablarle, por cualquiera que fuera la razón.

—M-Mu-Mukuro— La llamó tartamudeando.

Como era de esperarse no hubo respuesta alguna. Mukuro seguía allí pálida y fría, sin la mínima reacción más que el leve vaivén de su pecho y el agónico sonido de su respiración ronca y ahogada. Hiei la contempló en silencio durante varios segundos.

Hacía un frío atroz en la habitación. Pronto Hiei notó que Mukuro tiritaba levemente.

—Debes tener frío—Susurró, volviendo a tomar el valor para hablarle.

—No te preocupes, haré algo al respecto…—El timbre de su voz era áspero y sombrío. Hiei miró a su alrededor buscando algo que pudiera servir para abrigarla. Entonces alcanzó a ver los largos cortinajes que servían de toldo para la cama. Los bajó y sacudió. Tenían algo de polvo, pero al menos estaban secos. Estaban fríos como un témpano de hielo, pues eran de seda. Aún así eran mejor opción que las húmedas sábanas sucias de sangre.

Entonces retiró las sábanas con las que había envuelto el pecho de Mukuro. Tomó una última frazada y secó su pecho. Procuró no hacerle daño mientras secaba cerca de las heridas. Limpió sus senos con cuidado. Su nívea piel hacía contraste con el color castaño rojizo de sus viejas cicatrices.

"_Este cuerpo es mi orgullo y mi carga", _las palabras de Mukuro resonaron con fuerza en los rincones de la memoria de Hiei.

Ella tenía sus propios conflictos también.

Para él, empezar a conocerla, equivalió a empezar a admirarla.

Desde que él se había enterado de los horrores que ella había enfrentado en su vida, su corazón se llenó de una admiración profunda por ella. Era algo diferente a la admiración que sentía por Yusuke. Nunca frente a ella sintió deseos de ganar, de superarla. Más bien sentía deseos de que ella fuera aún mejor. Era diferente, cuando él pensaba sobre Mukuro sentía como suyas las victorias de ella; él sentía orgullo.

Siempre se sintió orgulloso de Mukuro. Aquel cuerpo, que en ocasiones se tornaba un suplicio para ella; para Hiei era el sublime trofeo de su entereza.

Aquellas cicatrices que desfiguraban su hermoso cuerpo, cada miembro faltante en ella, hacían que el corazón de Hiei se incendiase de el más noble y sincero sentimiento de orgullo. Aquellas cruentas llagas la hacían hermosa como ninguna mujer podría serlo jamás para él. De eso Hiei se había dado cuenta hacía muchísimo tiempo. Sin embargo jamás se lo había confesado con palabras.

Ella era tan fuerte y valiente, incluso a veces lo era más que él. No importaba cuán nefasta pudiera ser la situación, ella sólo pensaba en la forma de sobrevivir, de hacer algo por su vida, no morir sin haber vivido de verdad.

Para él Mukuro era el mejor de los guerreros.

Ella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo.

Escucharla era una de las cosas que Hiei más disfrutaba.

Serena y metódica, era de pocas palabras; en extremo reservada. Pero cuando dejaba el refugio del silencio, su verbo emanaba como agua en una fuente cristalina.

De su boca siempre salían palabras elocuentes, sin embargo él la contradecía siempre; lo más que podía.

Contradecirla era otra de las cosas que se habían convertido en su pasatiempo favorito. Contradecirla era la mejor forma de prolongar una conversación, la mejor forma que encontraba Hiei para evitar sus silencios. En aquellos silencios Mukuro solía volverse tan gris…

Pese a que Hiei era consciente de que el actual silencio de Mukuro no era algo sobre lo que ella pudiera decidir, aún así no podía dejar de sentir que en medio de aquel, Mukuro se hundía de nuevo en el pasado.

Ella era complicada, aún así Hiei había aprendido a comprenderla.

—Mukuro—Hiei le habló, esta vez con más calma. Su voz se deslizó en el aire con notas gruesas y desentonadas.

—Sabes, yo pensaba que ya te conocía lo suficiente…pero, justo ahora no puedo entender por qué hiciste esto—Hiei le preguntó mientras deslizaba delicadamente la frazada por la espalda de ella.

—¿Tú realmente deseabas esto? ¿morir?, ¿qué razón es lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarte?

—Yo soy el segundo mejor aquí, ¿por qué siempre prescindes de mi ayuda?—Volvió a cuestionar, habiendo enjugado el último rincón húmedo de su torso.

—¿Por qué no querías que volviera?—Hiei la recostó sobre su pecho y la levantó en sus brazos hasta dejarla en el asiento que se hallaba junto a la cama.

Quitó las viejas sábanas y puso el primer cortinaje a modo de cobertor para la cama. Luego puso a Mukuro nuevamente sobre la cama, tomó el otro cortinaje y se dispuso a arroparla con este. Pero advirtió que el pantalón de Mukuro estaba sucio y húmedo, así que también decidió reemplazarlo. Desató el nudo que, a la altura del pecho, ceñía el pantalón a su cintura y entonces lo retiró de su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Hiei se crisparon al ver numerosos cortes en sus piernas, algunos muy profundos. La piel en algunas partes se veía amoratada reflejando cuán infectadas estaban las heridas. Debía desinfectarlas, pero el agua no serviría y menos ahora que se hallaba completamente turbia. Hubiera sido una pérdida de tiempo salir fuera a buscar algo con qué desinfectarlas, además de que no iba a dejar a Mukuro sola en ese estado. Entonces vio, sobre la pequeña mesa al otro de la cama, una botella con licor.

Una de las cosas que figuraban entre las pocas exigencias de Mukuro como rey, era precisamente esa. Mukuro realmente disfrutaba del vino y del licor, aunque nunca se permitía a sí misma embriagarse.

"_No me alejaré de mi consciencia nunca, lo que más detesto es actuar sin pensar con cabeza fría, hacer cosas fuera de la voluntad y el juicio…"_

Ella solía decir cosas como esa. Como la persona sagaz que era, sabía que embriagarse era exponerse demasiado a sus enemigos. No obstante en ocasiones poco le faltó para fallarle a sus convicciones.

Hiei cuidadosamente dejó caer un chorro del licor sobre las heridas de sus piernas. Esperaba alguna reacción de Mukuro, pero no la hubo. Entonces comenzó a limpiar las heridas. Inesperadamente algo en su interior se agitó repentinamente. Se sentía intruso.

Claro, cómo podía Mukuro darle su permiso estando inconsciente. Lo que le sorprendió en verdad fue el hecho de que todavía se sentía un extraño para ella.

* * *

Otra hora había transcurrido lentamente.

En medio de la oscura noche Hiei vislumbraba a Mukuro. Un improvisado batón de cortinaje cubría su desnudez. Respiraba más ahogadamente que antes y de vez en cuando tiritaba un poco.

—¿Aún tienes frío?—Hiei preguntó.

El frío era terrible y seguramente la seda del cortinaje no ayudaba lo suficiente a abrigar el cuerpo de Mukuro. No podía ponerle de nuevo aquella sucia ropa. Entonces se miró. Pensó en ponerle la ropa que traía puesta. Estaba algo sucia por el ajetreo del día pero finalmente se decidió. Justo entonces recordó que había ropa limpia en el paquete con sus cosas.

Lo abrió. Sus katanas, y unas cuantas de sus típicas ropas negras estaban allí. Al retirar una de ellas, su hiruiseki, que estaba envuelta entre las ropas; cayó y rodó en el suelo todo lo que le permitió la fricción.

Hiei se inclinó y la recogió. Un destello azul hirió la oscuridad de la noche. La brillante joya fulguró en la palma de su mano.

La perla que le había obsequiado a ella había sido enviada de vuelta para él. La tranquilidad que aquel magnífico puñado de haces de luz le brindó fue poco a poco disolviéndose en la negrura de una álgida sensación.

Aquella perla era el regalo de su madre, algo demasiado preciado para él. Pese a todo Hiei la había cedido a Mukuro. Ese brillo misterioso, tan sagrado como si del abrazo de su madre se tratase, había doblegado en él las más fatales ansias de morir. De ese mismo modo aquel resplandor menguó el dolor de Mukuro, cuando vagaba sola y sin esperanzas.

De alguna manera esa piedra había hecho coincidir sus caminos como en un místico sortilegio.

Esa lágrima era el vínculo que los había unido. Sin embargo Mukuro había decidido devolverle la única razón de que sus destinos se cruzaran.

Hiei caminó hacia Mukuro, sentía sus pisadas como en falso, como si caminara sobre un abismo. Apretaba en su mano derecha la herencia de su madre y en la otra mano sujetaba casi sin fuerzas una de sus ropas. Su mirada escarlata temblaba sobre los ojos cerrados de Mukuro como tocando las puertas para entrar a los secretos de aquella alma tan solitaria como la suya. Una respuesta, sólo eso quería; y justo allí silenciosamente, la amable Hiruiseki le había dado una. Miles de recuerdos se reprodujeron caóticamente en fracciones de segundo dentro de su mente. Recuerdos de momentos difíciles y también de momentos felices, todos por igual le resultaron como cuchillos enterrándose sobre su pecho. Le dolía la memoria…

Aturdido y como si estuviera envuelto en una nube de ideas incoherentes, subió a la cama gateando y se situó al costado de Mukuro, en su mano apretó dolorosamente la Hiruiseki. Delirante comenzó a despojar a su reina de la sedosa tela, sumido en visiones reales e irreales, el pasado se mezclaba con el presente y llenaba a Hiei de imágenes y sonidos confusos, evocaciones de los días **con ella**…

…_¡Vete de aquí!... __…¡Yo no soy tu sirviente!…_

…_Tú entiendes, ¿cierto?..._

…_¡Fenómeno!...__ …¡Eres un necio!..._

…_Sólo un poco… _

…_durante siete años…_

…_¡Puedes marcharte cuando quieras!... __…No eres desagradable…_

La locura de retazos dispersos de recuerdos asesinó la razón de Hiei. Intentó en vano cubrirse los oídos, las voces gritaban en su cabeza. Aún cerrando los ojos seguía viendo esas imágenes. Mukuro estaba presente en todas ellas, brindándole fingidas sonrisas, dedicándole mordaces miradas, destajando su corazón ante la evocación de sus tristes ademanes.

Pronto la demencia se apoderó de Hiei y lo convirtió en el demonio que muy pocas veces dejaba libre. Su piel se tornó verde y decenas de ojos aparecieron sobre su cuerpo.

Abrió el jagan a su máximo y empezó a emitir un sonido indescriptible, algo como una risa muy dolorosa pero a la vez como un gruñido. Hasta el más valiente guerrero hubiera temblado de miedo ante la ferocidad que transmitía.

Hiei lanzó lejos el cortinaje, dejando a Mukuro desnuda sobre la cama. Con todo el babel en su cabeza no tardó mucho en olvidar para qué rayos la había desvestido.

Subió encima de ella y todos sus ojos se posaron en su deseada piel.

Llevó su, ahora verde, mano con la hiruiseki y presionó histérico sobre Mukuro dicha joya, al par que la deslizaba contra su desnudo pecho. Su otra mano abandonó las ropas que antes sujetaba y ahora temblorosa, presionaba convulsa y furibunda sobre la desguarnecida piel de su brazo izquierdo, yendo y viniendo, de arriba abajo; dejando rojizas marcas a su paso.

…_mi libertad había comenzado…_

…_**quédate**__ hoy… …__**Hiei**__…_

…_¿Duele recordar el pasado?... __…¿duelen?..._

…_no es nada… …todo el tiempo…_

…_¡Tú no me conoces!..__. ...me gustan esas flores… _

…_tu madre te amaba…_

…_déjame en paz… …¿te disgusta Kirin?..._

…_¿por qué le permites vivir?…_

…_es patético…__ …Habla con ella… __…no es tu asunto…_

Hiei presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y sujetó su cabeza con la mano derecha. La mano izquierda seguía aplastando con gran poder la hiruiseki contra su pecho, tanto que Mukuro empezó a toser con gran desesperación ante la embestida del irreflexivo youkai.

Hiei que seguía sumido en visiones y en el delirio ni siquiera se inmutó ante el daño que le infringía a Mukuro, más bien su cuerpo se tensó y vibró al sentir la trémula figura de Mukuro presionada contra su cuerpo.

…_tus recuerdos están equivocados…_

…_yo te liberaré de eso…_

…_¿cómo luce tu hermana?..._

…_¿extrañas a Shigure?...__ …ja, ja, ja, ¡pero si es sólo agua!..._

…_feliz cumpleaños…_

…_Talvez ya estoy __**muerta**__… _

El recuerdo de los infinitos y melancólicos ojos azules de Mukuro volvió más cruel aquella visión. Aquella noche en que ella abrió su corazón, aún si había sido sólo un poco, era lo que Hiei más atesoraba de sus momentos con ella. El único momento en que Mukuro pareció necesitar de él. La única vez que se abandonó en él en busca de refugio.

Así como el la había buscado para sentirse cobijado en un hogar esa noche ella se permitió descansar en él. Aquella noche ella le perteneció y el le perteneció a ella, sólo a ella y a nadie más.

Aquella noche en que sus labios se juntaron por vez primera. La primera vez que no pudo negar que ella era algo importante para él.

Hiei había pensado entonces que eso dejaba claro que él también le era importante a ella, pero ahora todo se había vuelto tan confuso.

Esto es una **pesadilla** pensó para sus adentros. Recobró el juicio y se descubrió a sí mismo como el demonio, mordiendo con zaña dentro de la boca de Mukuro, dejando escapar sangre por la herida del mordisco.

Se sintió decepcionado de sí mismo al ver como Mukuro tosía asfixiada, al ver como se retorcía de dolor bajo su cuerpo. Dolor que **él** le estaba causando. Se apartó de ella como si hubiera sido jalado desde atrás y se liberó del demonio asestando un poderoso golpe, con su puño y la hiruiseki, contra el jagan.

Mukuro quedó libre pero ya no se agitaba, ni siquiera respiraba. Hiei se sintió morir. ¿La he matado? pensó temblando de terror. Intentó ir hasta ella para ayudarla pero dejó de divisar a Mukuro.

Aunque Hiei se había liberado del demonio seguía dentro de aquella alucinación.

_…yo puedo salvarte…_

—¡Alguien ayúdela, por favor!—gritó suplicante, pero en medio de la noche nadie vino a su llamado. Mukuro iba a morir, a morir y asesinada por él. Cómo podía importarle tanto, si él mismo le había dado hace poco de beber el veneno, cómo podía, si de todos modos **ella iba a morir**, si de todas maneras **ella quería morir**.

Al fin la luz al final del túnel, la respuesta clara como el agua se dibujó en su mente y se escapó de sus labios sin poder ser ya contenida:

—¡No te mueras!, ¡no quiero que mueras!, ¡Yo…!—Hiei halló la fuerza de la fé y cerró sus ojos incluso el jagan que ya no le permitían ver la realidad y la buscó en la habitación con los ojos del corazón.

…_los que son como __**tú**__ y como __**yo**__ no amamos…_

…_el amor no existe entre youkais…_

…_mi corazón está muerto…_

…_Talvez ya estoy __**muerta**__… _

…_¿te vas a rendir?..._

…_¡Vive!..._

…_¡Vive!..._

—Aunque sea estúpido e imposible, aún si tú no lo haces, aún así por cualquier razón…¡Yo!...

—¡Yo te amo!—Gritó Hiei, cada palabra tembló en su boca antes de desprenderse y saltar al aire suicidamente.

**—¡Hiei!—**Oyó el agónico grito de Mukuro que lo llamaba desde algún punto en la recámara. Lo identificó de inmediato. Llegó hasta allí y sin hesitación llevó su boca a donde su corazón dictaba. Sintió alegría inconmensurable cuando descubrió los húmedos labios de Mukuro con los suyos. Entonces empezó a respirar por ella desesperadamente, tan rápido como podía. Luchando por aferrarla a la vida. Ella seguía sin reaccionar.

-¿Acaso te rendirás?, ¡Vive!, ¡vive!, ¡vive por cualquier motivo!; pero, por favor ¡vive!-hiei gritó sobre su rostro, presionando frenéticamente su frente en la de ella, apretaba sus párpados con fuerza y sujetaba con violencia los brazos de Mukuro. Su cuerpo se estremecía a cada palabra que pronunciaba y su voz timbraba con desesperantes sonidos guturales.

Volvió a su boca más deseperado y volvió a suministrarle aire, con toda la fuerza de su ser esperando poder despertar sus pulmones.

Siguió así sin zafarse de ella hasta que por fin Mukuro tosió fuertemente dentro de su boca. Apartó su cara de la de ella para dejarle aire libre.

Vio a Mukuro tomar bocanadas de aire con enorme agitación. Él también tomó ahora aire todo lo que pudo. Se sentía ahogado por la emoción. Intentó estar de pie pero cayó de espaldas llevándose al suelo junto con él la mesa y todo cuanto había sobre esta.

Cuando ella pareció recuperarse Hiei pudo ponerse de pie y llegándose hasta ella acarició su frente, admiró enternecido por última vez su bello cuerpo desnudo y la vistió por fin con su ropa.

En medio de la madrugada Kurama despertó ya más aliviado, todo estaba tan silencioso que pensó lo peor. Se dirigió a la habitación de Mukuro nervioso de lo que imaginaba había ocurrido. Entreabrió la puerta muy en silencio. Su mente dibujo la escena.

Hiei devastado junto a Mukuro muerta sobre la cama. No iba a descubrirlo en su dolor, era mejor dejarlo sólo pensó. Así que sólo echó un vistazo para confirmar sus visiones.

Ahí estaban, Hiei junto a Mukuro ambos sobre la cama, ella más bien recostada sobre el pecho del youkai de fuego. Hiei con sus brazos protectoramente alrededor de ella. Hiei tenía los ojos entreabiertos fijos en Mukuro. Kurama constató dos cosas con gran sorpresa:

Primero, que Mukuro estaba respirando.

Segundo, que en los ojos de Hiei resplandecía el brillo de una pequeña y agitada lágrima azabache…

* * *

BIEN AHI LO TUVIERON DEJEN REVIEWS SI LES HA GUSTADO...OJO QUE LA HISTORIA TODAVIA TIENE PARA LARGO, ESPERO ACTUALIZAR PRONTO...GRACIAS Y NOS LEEMOS ESPERO PRONTO!


	6. PRELUDIO A LA TEMPESTAD

¡HOLA HOLITAS AQUÍ ME TENÉIS DE NUEVO!

SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO PERO ES QUE ESTABA EN EXÁMENES…T..T…

EN FIN LO IMPORTANTE ES QUE AQUÍ LES DEJO UN NUEVO CAPI DE LA HISTORIA…

MUCHAS, DE VERAS MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR EL APOYO QUE ME DAN PARA CONTINUARLA, NO PIENSO DEJARLA INCONCLUSA, ASÍ QUE AUNQUE DEMORE TENGANME PACIENCIA ONEGAI!

AAAAP LE AVISÓ QUE ACÁ SIGUE VÁLIDO LO DE EL FORMATO DE LAS LETRAS PARA LOS FLASHBACKS DE MUKURO Y DE HIEI RESPECTIVAMENTE(YA SABEN CURSIVAS MUKURO, CURSIVAS SUBRAYADAS HIEI)

LES AVISÓ QUE EL PROXIMO CAPI LO SUBO EL VIERNES 9 DE OCTUBRE DEL PRESENTE AÑO 2009. ASÍ YA NO TIENEN QUE PASAR LA INCERTIDUMBRE…

EN SERIO MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ESPERO QUE LA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO. AHORA SÍ LOS DEJO DE ABURRIR…

LA HISTORIA:

* * *

**PRELUDIO A LA TEMPESTAD**

La muchedumbre del torneo se había dispersado conforme habían empezado a caer las primeras gotas.

Extraño.

No era inusual la lluvia en el makai, sin embargo sí lo era el que cayera fuera de temporada. Incluso su intensidad era inusual. Sin duda aquella era la tormenta más recia que había arremetido contra el makai en mucho tiempo.

Yusuke y Kazuma llevaban ya más de una hora corriendo, por entre los árboles de un tétrico bosque. La torrencial lluvia había desbordado un río en la floresta.

Descendían.

El nivel del agua ahora fácilmente alcanzaba el pecho de los jóvenes muchachos. Cortinas de agua sin fin dificultaban la visión tanto o más que la oscuridad del frondoso boscaje.

Kazuma sintió las espinas de los matorrales herir su piel, mientras corría pesadamente en medio del agua. Estaba agotado incluso más que Yusuke, aún así no podía detenerse. Ninguno de los dos podía.

Al fin llegaron a una lúgubre guarida subterránea. Yusuke debió elevar su cabeza y empinar su cuerpo para mantener su nariz fuera del agua. Kuwabara se mantuvo alerta a cualquier indicio de ataques sorpresa.

—¡Botan!—Llamó Yusuke.

—¡Botan!—Kazuma gritó roncamente, haciendo eco a la voz de Yusuke.

No hubo respuesta.

Se internaron aún más.

—¡Botan!—Gritó Yusuke una vez más.

Dio unos pasos más. De pronto algo lo agarró con fuerza de las piernas, tirando de él con la suficiente rudeza como para arrancárselas.

Kazuma vio a Yusuke hundirse de golpe en las oscuras aguas.

Bajo las aguas Yusuke empezó una feroz batalla contra un monstruo espantoso. El poder de ambos al chocar creaba agitadas turbulencias en la superficie del agua.

Un grito de Yusuke alertó a Kazuma. Yusuke había sido herido.

—¡Yusuke!—Gritó desesperado Kazuma. Reunió la energía de su ser en su mano, para después aplacar la oscuridad con un tajante corte de su espada espíritu.

Las aguas se separaron y brillaron con la luz de su reiki. En medio de ellas Yusuke se elevó en medio de una lucha violenta contra un extraño demonio. Atacó con su reigun una y otra vez, poderoso aún estando herido, tenía la pierna izquierda sangrante, probablemente rota y astillada por sus propios huesos.

La luz reveló la situación oculta en las fauces de las sombras.

Kazuma quedó estupefacto al contemplar la realidad de la batalla. El frágil cuerpo de la muchacha destrozándose ante cada impacto del reigun. La expresión de terror en sus ojos y en los de Yusuke.

¡El oponente de Yusuke era Botan!

* * *

El cuerpo de Kurama tiritó ante la fría gota de sudor que le recorrió la frente. Dejó escapar un respiro lleno de miedo.

Un mal presentimiento.

No.

No sólo eso. Un **hecho**. El ki de alguien había explotado y desaparecido. Alguien a quien conocía bien. Uno de sus **amigos**. No pudo discernir si se trataba de un reiki o un youki. Así que la posibilidad dejaba abierta la puerta a muchas dudas.

¿Sería acaso un error? ¿O tal vez se trataba de la agonizante Mukuro?

Se dio prisa en inclinarse nuevamente y aguzó la mirada.

Volvió a espíar por la abertura de la puerta. Pero Mukuro seguía viva. Agonizante, pero viva. Su rostro presentaba ese color entre verde y azul blanquecino, muy pálido; típico de los que morirán pronto. Pero **seguía** con **vida**.

No podía tratarse de ella. ¿Quién pudo ser entonces?.

Kurama abandonó el lugar. Iba a buscar la respuesta más allá del Mukade.

* * *

Hiei se movió instintivamente. Había sido sacado del estado de ensoñación que había compartido con Mukuro por más de media hora.

**Alguien** había **muerto**.

Sacudió a Mukuro tomándola por el hombro. Entonces un extraño milagro lo dejó sin aliento: sus ojos resplandecientes y tristes, finalmente abiertos después de tanto; le saludaron con un puñado de luces índigas.

—¿Hiei?—La voz de Mukuro apagada y temblorosa, preguntó confusa.

El corazón de Hiei dio un brinco adentro de su pecho. Incrédulo aclaró su voz y se frotó los ojos. La miró de nuevo por fin. Ella estaba como antes. Incluso él mismo parecía nunca haberse movido.

Fantasía…premonición…**locura**…

—Kgg…jejeh—Rió dolorosamente. Burlado nuevamente por una ilusión creada por su desesperada avidez de verla despierta.

La mueca de dolor en Hiei fue inevitable. Fundió a Mukuro en su pecho y recordó cómo hacía poco menos de una hora él había estado a punto de perderla para siempre…

—En aquel momento tu voz me hizo llegar hasta ti…¿acaso sólo fue una ilusión?—susurró más que para ella, para sí mismo.

Mientras aquellos pensamientos poblaron su mente, fue incapaz de reparar en nada más que no hubiera sido en **ella**.

…_¿Flores para mi tumba?..._

De nuevo Hiei tuvo que tomar aire con fuerza para no ahogarse de la impresión que le había provocado la evocación de la espectral voz de Mukuro en uno de esos retazos de recuerdos que de nuevo empezaron a fluir en su cabeza, materializándose de tal manera que volvía a confundir lo real con lo imaginario.

—¡¿Estoy enloqueciendo?!—musitó.

…_¡No me vuelvas a mirar jamás de esa manera!..._

…_¡Yo no nací tan sólo para morir!…_

No era tonto como para no notar lo que **ocurriría**. Apartó a Mukuro de su pecho tan rápido como pudo.

…_¡No intentes arreglarme, no estoy rota!..._

Las voces y visiones eran más reales que antes. En todas Mukuro era la protagonista, pero ahora ya no sólo la oía sino que también pudo verla frente a él. Justo como fue aquel instante del pasado, fielmente se reprodujo en el delirio.

Otra vez sintió como le hervía la sangre en la cabeza. Sintió latir con fuerza el demonio dentro de él. Pronto se dio cuenta que estaba perdiendo el control nuevamente.

—¡N-no!...yo no…no quiero…me niego…¡Yo **no **voy a volver a **lastimarte**!. Hiei tambaleándose bajó de la cama. Le costaba muchísimo dar pasos lejos de ella aún así puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en no ceder ante la repentina violencia que llenó su cuerpo.

Cayó al suelo y su poder empezó a latir, a emanar; fuera de él lastimándolo visiblemente. Ya empezaba a **transformarse**…

Gateó dificultosamente lejos de ella.

**Ardía**, el fuego en su interior lo quemaba, **lo** **consumía**; lo invitaba a aplacarlo con un sorbo de la sangre de su protegida. A llevarse de ella hasta la piel, con sus garras, a saciar su sed de muerte lujuriosamente. A gozar del placer de estar en ella y **destrozarla** desde el interior.

Hiei temblaba desmesuradamente mientras se enraizaba del suelo con sus garras.

—¡No voy a lastimarte!—Clamó indecifrablemente a través de la saliva que se había acumulado en su boca y garganta.

El cuerpo de Hiei sangró a cada latido de la energía que se escapaba, mientras él luchaba por contenerla. Luchaba contra la bestia que estaba emergiendo desde dentro de su ser.

El jagan empezó a abrirse otra vez dándole más fuerza al demonio. Algunas garras se desprendieron de sus dedos y sangrantes quedaron clavadas en el piso. Ahora el demonio era quien se ponía en pie. Era **su** **derrota**. Era consciente de ello.

—Kgg…argh…Mu…ku…ro—Clamó Hiei sin poder entender por qué ya no era capaz de controlar su poder.

Pronunciar aquella palabra fue la última orden que ejecutó su cuerpo acorde con su voluntad.

Esta vez no había perdido el juicio como la primera ocasión en que esto había ocurrido. Esta vez era consciente, pero no tenía control sobre su cuerpo. Era como si su mente se hubiera desconectado de su ente físico.

Hiei vio con rabia la salida que estuvo tan cerca de alcanzar. El demonio, en su lugar, caminó alejándose de la salida y volviéndose a **Mukuro**…

* * *

La madrugada estaba mucho más clara ahora. Estaba amaneciendo. Shuichi Minamino caminó a velocidad moderada por el largo sendero a la salida.

Estaba preocupado por el presentimiento que tenía, entonces dio pasos más ligeros.

Bostezó. El cabello rojo se hizo uno con su rostro tan pronto abandonó la protección del Mukade. Quedó embalsamado por las enormes gotas.

Llovía.

Extrañó su cama del ningenkai. Tenía un terrible cansancio, cosa poco común en él.

_—Debe ser el veneno que aspiré_—pensó para sí mismo.

Su milenario alter ego halló confortante el frío que la lluvia y la extraña belleza de la madrugada le brindaron al cuerpo humano que ahora poseía. A Shuichi le pareció increíble la tranquilidad que relajó sus pensamientos.

El poder de una salida de sol podía tener los mismos efectos en humanos y en youkais, tanto las del ningenkai como las del makai. Pensado esto esbozó una leve sonrisa.

Sin embargo la preocupación volvió a su ser, constante y grave; justo como la lluvia que caía ferozmente sobre la tierra.

La preocupación de Kurama iba de Hiei a Mukuro y de estos a la persona que acababa de morir. Y luego estaba el hecho de que ni Yusuke ni Kuwabara hubieran regresado. ¿Por qué Botan y Koenma no habrían querido venir por su cuenta al Mukade?. Su astuta naturaleza le advertía el peligro.

Kurama avanzó hasta las afueras del Mukade. Allí Kirin y sus hombres guarnecían las entradas del reino. A la distancia Kurama notó la conmoción en ellos. Algunos ya estaban en formación, divididos en escuadrones. Se preparaban para la guerra. Seguramente ellos pensaban que la reina ya había fallecido.

Kurama fue recto hacia Kirin. Kirin al verlo también fue a su encuentro. En su expresión había duda y aflicción.

—Un youki ha desaparecido…—murmuró inaudiblemente Kirin.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo está Mukuro?— preguntó Kirin con resignación suponiendo que la respuesta tendría relación con la explosión del youki.

—Ella sigue con vida pero su salud está mucho más deteriorada—Kurama dijo con toda la prudencia que pudo. No deseaba crear malos entendidos.

Kirin sintió el alivio de saberla con vida, más allá de estar seguro de que pronto no lo estaría.

—Ya veo—contestó aliviado.

—¿Acaso te marchas?—preguntó al ver a Kurama ansioso por continuar el camino fuera de allí.

—Debo irme, algo malo está sucediendo allá afuera…¿Tú también lo sentiste, cierto?...preguntó Kurama, indagando en cuánta responsabilidad y conocimiento tenía Kirin sobre los sucesos.

Kirin asintió.

—Todos aquí sentimos esa gran explosión…bueno no puedo detenerte, sin embargo ¿qué pasará con Mukuro?—Preguntó consternado.

—No quiero engañar a nadie, ni dar falsas esperanzas…si hay una forma de salvarla no está en mi conocimiento ni en mis manos, sólo…ya he hecho lo que he podido—Kurama respondió con sinceridad.

—Ahora Hiei está con ella, él sabrá cuidarla hasta que yo regrese. Buscaré a Yusuke, quizá él halla encontrado algo que pueda ayudarla—Finalizó queriendo sonar alentador pero sólo logró sonar bastante escéptico.

—Si te diriges al torneo será mejor que no tomes el camino del bosque, la lluvia debe haber desbordado los ríos—Kirin aconsejó a Kurama mientras le ofrecía un arma bastante extraña, una especie manopla que tenía varios grandes cuchillos a los costados. Cada uno tenía un animal grabado en el metal.

Kurama lo miró interrogativamente.

—Pero ese el camino más rápido, así que si te aventuras a tomarlo…—Kirin agitó la manopla ganando la atención de Kurama.

—El bosque está repleto de criaturas extrañas, distintas a las que tus ojos de Youko Kurama vieron jamás. Este lugar ha cambiado mucho con el paso del tiempo…

Si no vas armado tendrás serios problemas…—Habiendo dicho esto, Kirin al fin dejó caer el arma sobre la mano que acaba de extenderle Kurama.

Kirin regresó hacia su tropa, lo suficientemente rápido como para evitarle a ambos la embarazosa acción de darse las gracias.

Kurama ya se disponía a adentrarse en el bosque cuando un tropel que se acercaba impetuosamente desde el este llamó toda su atención.

Soldados.

Escuadrones del ejército del extinto rey Raizen, venían agolpándose en dirección a las tropas de Kirin.

¿Querrían dominar el territorio de la reina que moría?

Esto le resultó bastante extraño a Kurama. Al menos por lo que pudo sentir.

Se mantuvo al margen de la batalla. Debía primero averiguar quién tenía la razón.

Sus penetrantes ojos de esmeraldas leyeron a cada guerrero en batalla.

Hokushin dirigía la batalla movido por la ira, más que por la ambición. Cada soldado de Raizen no tenía otra motivación que no fuera la venganza. Eso fue lo primero que notó Kurama.

En cambio los soldados de Mukuro se movían en pos de la defensa del territorio. Algunos por el miedo que los alentaba a luchar por la supervivencia, otros como Kirin por el honor de la reina y por su protección.

—¡Acaben con estos miserables!—Alentaba Hokushin a sus hombres.

—¡Bastardos!—El grito de Kirin resonó fragoroso mientras castigaba con muerte de espada a dos de los guerreros, de los setenta y siete guerreros, que intentaron huir de la batalla.

Eso redujo aún más el número de aquellos temidos guerreros de los cuales ahora tan sólo quedaban treinta y uno sin contar al propio Kirin.

Un tercero se escapaba de la cólera de Kirin y desaparecía en las lejanías del bosque.

Kirin impotente observaba como el gran ejército de Raizen empezaba a diezmar a sus hombres. Pero lo que más lo enloquecía era ver como deshonraban el buen nombre de las tropas de Mukuro.

Cerca de cien soldados de Raizen echaron abajo parte de una muralla que resguardaba la entrada al palacio. La mayoría eran youkais de fuego, Kirin intuyó horrorizado lo que pretendían. El Mukade habría de ser reducido a cenizas.

—¡Ayumu, ve con Hiei y dile que se lleve a Mukuro a las mazmorras!—Ordenó Kirin a uno de sus guerreros.

Una mujer de débil aspecto abandonó las filas rápida y cautelosamente. Era hermosa, joven y de baja estatura. El cabello largo y violeta le llegaba a los tobillos. Una armadura pesada y parda le cubría los hombros y el pecho. Atravesó el muro como si hubiera sido un fantasma.

Sólo cuando estuvo seguro de que la joven ingresó al palacio, Kirin retomó su pelea con todos sus sentidos puestos ella.

Al fin la lucha parecía volverse justa. Una grotesca e inenarrable llamarada enrojeció el campo súbitamente. Incluso la incesante lluvia hubo de evaporarse. Los guerreros de Mukuro en una hazaña casi imposible lograron calcinar a más de la mitad de los hombres de Hokushin. Tuvieron que desperdiciar su mejor arma pero, al menos, ahora en número estaban más parejos.

—Podemos ganar—Susurró Kirin en medio de su respiración jadeante.

—¡No retrocedan!—Ordenó Hokushin iracundo. Se sintió tomado por sorpresa esta vez. Pero sabía que pronto tendrían su venganza. Refuerzos ya podían ser avistados.

—¡Retomen posiciones!—Gritó Kirin tratando de infundir confianza en sus generales. Ellos a su vez reunieron a sus escuadradas bajo el mismo grito de batalla.

Kirin sabía que los refuerzos del enemigo estaban a unos veinte minutos del lugar. Se hizo a sí mismo la promesa de no fallarle a Mukuro. Lo iba a cumplir. Lo haría como fuera. Debían vencerlos antes de que llegaran los refuerzos, retomar posiciones y resistir el nuevo ataque.

Sin embargo, así como la lluvia volvió a azotar con fuerza el mar que en la tierra empezaba a formarse, así mismo la tempestad estaba a punto de comenzar.

Un sonoro cuerno retumbó en el pecho de las multitudes allí reunidas.

Kirin volteó y miró…

Justo cuando su ferviente valor le había devuelto la fuerza para creer, Kirin sintió el miedo por primera vez. Miedo real. Le faltó poco para morir de la decepción. Descorazonado observó a Heisuke, aquel traidor al que no pudo dar muerte, a tan sólo unos cuantos kilómetros del Mukade; dirigiendo un enorme grupo de guerreros de una nación enemiga.

Para Kirin habría sido mejor que Heisuke hubiera muerto como cobarde, que viviera ahora como traidor.

Eran miles.

El resto de guerreros palideció.

Miedo.

Ira.

Muerte.

Es imposible describir todos los pensamientos y sensaciones que se acumularon en las mentes y en los cuerpos de los soldados de Mukuro.

…_Vivir con dignidad, morir con gloria…_

El lema de Mukuro vibró en su recuerdo. Eso iba a hacer.

Morir con gloria.

No. Talvez otro día.

Kirin decidió su destino.

Vivir, ¡vivir hasta el final con dignidad!.

—Mukuro no morirá sin su reino—Murmuró, se mordió los labios y tragó saliva, vio a sus hombres esperando la señal. Inhaló con fuerza, quizás, más aire del que sus pulmones necesitaban. Empuñó su espada.

Hubo un silencio prolongado.

—¡Ataquen!—Gritó.

Acto seguido.

Una **masacre**.

Fue algo tan confuso, todos contra todos. En medio de la sangrienta lid, los hombres de Raizen reclamaban la cabeza de Mukuro.

Kurama al fin había visto demasiado. Sabía que aquel hervidero de llamas era la mejor de las técnicas de Kirin y sus hombres. Sabía que ya no tenían fuerzas para emplearla una segunda vez. Tomó su decisión sin importarle que aquella implicaba involucrarse en una lucha que no le correspondía.

Además su instinto le decía que algo andaba mal en el palacio, de eso estaba seguro.

¿Por qué Hiei no salía en ayuda de Kirin?

¿Por qué dentro del palacio ya no se veía señales de enfrentamientos?

—Látigo de rosas—Exclamó dándole muerte a Heisuke, quien estuvo a punto de matar a Kirin por la espalda.

El deseo de ayudar tal vez estaba impulsado por el corazón de Shuichi. Pero no había duda de que fue deseo del mismísimo Youko el castigar a alguien con tan poco honor.

La mirada que le dedicó Kirin a Kurama fue una mezcla de gratitud y sorpresa.

De pronto Shuichi se sintió investido por un campo de poder. Desde arriba un extraño animal estuvo cerca de arrancarle el brazo de un zarpazo, mas al hacer contacto con el campo de energía se desintegró hasta los huesos.

Ese era el poder de aquella manopla. Se activaba sola para proteger a quien la portara.

—¡Ve con Mukuro, y si ha muerto llévate su cadáver a donde ninguno de estos malditos pueda encontarlo!—Kirin pidió a Kurama como último favor.

Esta vez fue Kurama quien se apresuró a alejarse rumbo al palacio, lo más rápido que pudo, para evitarle a ambos tener que darse las gracias.

* * *

—¡Señor Hiei!—Llamaba Ayumu mientras corría por el corredor que daba a la habitación de Mukuro.

Estaba lastimada, pero ella sola había derrotado a un centenar de fieros combatientes.

Nadie respondió a su llamado.

De pronto dio el grito más fuerte que nunca había dado en su vida. Alguien la tomaba del brazo y la arrastró hacia atrás.

—¡Señor Hiei!—Gritó horrorizada, más que para encontrar a Mukuro, para que alguien viniera en su rescate.

—¡Shhh!...—El hermoso rostro marmóleo de Kurama detrás de ella le ordenó silencio.

Ayumu torpemente recuperó la compostura.

—¡Estúpido humano!—Refunfuñó.—¡Si te quedas por aquí vas a hacer que te maten!—Le aconsejó muy malhumorada.

—¿En serio?—Shuichi le respondió con una voz cargada de sarcasmo mientras le señalaba el gigantesco muro que, de no haber sido por él, la habría aplastado.

Se petrificó de la vergüenza. Agradeció que Kirin no hubiera estado allí para verla hacer el papel de tonta.

—Debo encontrar al señor Hiei—Exclamó con su profunda y gruesa voz, poniéndose en marcha.

—Yo también—Respondió Kurama fríamente. No tenía tiempo que perder. Así que esta vez rechazó la invitación del _Kitsune_ interior a fastidiar a aquella youkai tan orgullosa.

Le perdonó por esta vez la insolente ignorancia de no saber quien era él. Youko Kurama.

Le preocupaba demasiado Hiei.

Y mucho más ahora que un olor de sangre se sentía fuertemente conforme se acercaban al cuarto de la reina.

—Hiei, resiste…—Susurró para sí mismo mientras corría hasta allí.

Ayumu corría casi a su misma velocidad.

Por fin estuvieron frente a la puerta, pero antes de que pudieran abrirla una explosión destruyó todo desde adentro hasta volar la puerta.

Un poder que ambos reconocieron:

—¡Ja ou En Satsu Koku ryu ha!—

* * *

BUENO AHÍ LO TUVIERON UN PELÍN LARGO PARA QUE COMPENSE LA TARDANZA. RECUERDEN QUE LA HISTORIA AUN TIENE MUCHA TELA POR CORTAR, BYES! Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, YA SABEN CUANDO LES SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI. AAP POR CIERTO MUY PRONTO SUBIRÉ AL MI DEVIANT UNOS FANARTS DE MUKURO Y HIEI SOBRE EL FIC DESTINOS CRUZADOS, ASÍ Q REVISEN MI HOMEPAGE POR SI DESEAN VERLOS(NADA MÁS NO SE BURLEN DE MIS DIBUS WACHAFITOS T…T JEJEJE).

¡NOS LEEMOS!


	7. TEMPESTAD

¡HOLA HOLITAS! NUEVAMENTE ESTOY POR ACÁ Y ACTUALIZANDO MÁS RÁPIDO DE LO USUAL …(ES QUE TENGO UNA SEMANA "LIBRE" ASÍ QUE QUIERO APROVECHARLA AL MÁXIMO ^^) YA SABEN LO QUE LES VOY A DECIR:

MIL GRACIAS POR SU APOYO(YA DEBEN TENER CERCA DE SIETE MIL¬¬) Y POR SUS REVIEWS!

UN AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A **IMPURE ACT OF GOD ¡**FELIZ CUMPLE! OJALÁ Y EL FIC SIRVA DE REGALO A LA DISTANCIA …

DEBO CONTARLES QUE ESTE CAPI LO TUVE QUE REESCRIBIR PORQUE SE ME BORRÓ TODO EN LA MADRUGADA T…..T (SÍ LLORÉ Y ZAPATEÉ MUCHO HICE BERRINCHE Y TODO ESO... FUE HORRIBLE) PERO AÚN ASÍ PIENSO QUE ME QUEDÓ COMO EL IRRECUPERABLE (ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAR A NADIE)…

RECORDAD LA REGLA DE SIEMPRE: _CURSIVAS_(MUKURO DE ALGUN FLASHBACK) _SUBRAYADAS CURSIVAS_(HIEI DE ALGÚN FLASHBACK)…

BUENO AHORA SÍ LOS DEJO CON LA HISTORIA:

* * *

**TEMPESTAD**

…_Si yo pudiera…__**arreglarte**__…_

* * *

_—¿Patrullar?, ¡Esto sí que es una tontería!__—_refunfuñó Hiei mientras observaba de reojo el humor de su acompañante. La había notado bastante esquiva desde hacía ya algunos días atrás. Sus cambios de ánimo eran bastante corrientes, sin embargo, Hiei, sabía diferenciar lo que podía ser simple estrés y lo que sin duda eran problemas existenciales arraigados a Mukuro más allá del tiempo en el que él había empezado a vivir.

Desvió la mirada, presintiendo un roce con la de ella. Pero no hubo tal. Ella continuaba su andar con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. El cabello rojizo le brillaba naranja con los últimos rayos del sol.

Un ocaso.

Ese día en particular Hiei estaba de buen humor. Inclusive los tintes rubíes del cielo y la calidez de los rayos del sol le mantenían en un estado que Kurama habría definido como "alegría". Él, en cambio, simplemente lo definía como "buen humor debido al clima".

Corría en el makai la estación más corta del año, Hiei supuso que el equivalente a ésta en el mundo humano debía ser el otoño. Los árboles estaban ocres y pronto empezarían a cambiar sus hojas. El haber vivido en el ningenkai le permitía hacer nuevas conjeturas sobre el makai. "Acumular experiencias te vuelve sabio", la voz de Kurama llegó a sus recuerdos. Sólo por esta vez Hiei le dio la razón a su poético amigo.

Volvió a depositar su mirada en Mukuro. La mirada azul de su ojo izquierdo le pareció más fría de lo habitual. A Hiei le habría gustado ver la luz de su ojo derecho, pero con el sol de campo abierto ella debía caminar con aquella lente cubriendo el ojo desprovisto de párpado.

La recorrió disimuladamente con la mirada. Ese día Mukuro traía puesto unos pantalones color negro y una blusa, sin mangas, color añil.

Esa blusa le dejaba al descubierto más de lo usual, así que a Hiei le fue posible mirar parte de las cicatrices de su brazo.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquel día en que ella le había mostrado su verdadero ser?. No lo recordaba con precisión. ¿Sería poco más de un año, tal vez?.

Hiei no pudo evitar recordar cosas que había visto en ella, en su mente, cuando, luego de pelear con Shigure; ambos se habían adentrado en sus respectivas consciencias.

Sentía la tentación de preguntar. ¿Sería verdad lo que había visto? ¿Sería su pasado eso que él suponía?. Después de su pelea con ella en el torneo, él casi se atrevía a no dudarlo. Pero ahora volvía a dudar.

La curiosidad era su motivación, al menos eso pensaba. En los dos años que se mantuvo a su lado, para volverse más fuerte, aquella curiosidad lo había atormentado rudamente. Pero, después de su pelea con ella, aquella inquietud lo atormentaba aún más que antes.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que había peleado con Mukuro en el torneo. Ya había vivido dos años con ella, así que pensó que el esperar allí los casi tres años que faltaban para el siguiente torneo conservaría las mismas situaciones a las que se había acostumbrado. Sin embargo, ciertas cosas parecían haber cambiado. Algunas para bien. Otras para mal.

Mukuro había **cambiado** un poco.

De alguna manera él también había cambiado. El hecho de que él estuviese allí, abandonando su nómada estilo de vida, era la prueba contundente de que en cierto modo ya **no** **era el mismo**.

—_Hn—R_esopló fastidiado. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de borrar aquellos molestos pensamientos, en los cuales; había gastado ya varios meses de su vida.

Hiei echó un vistazo al horizonte. El patrullaje de ese día había durado menos que los anteriores. Mukuro le había ordenado que dejara su turno temprano, y claro, con lo mucho que a Hiei le gustaba patrullar, no vaciló ni un segundo en tomar la triste opción de acatar esa orden. Por lo general, todos se quedaban hasta muy tarde en la noche trabajando. Mukuro, en cambio, hacía lo que le venía en gana. A veces ella pasaba días enteros sin dormir a pretexto de patrullar. Otros días, cuando apenas comenzaba el trabajo real, ella simplemente mandaba al diablo a todo el mundo y se metía en su cama.

¿Para qué le habría pedido que dejara el turno esa tarde? Se preguntaba Hiei. Su primera suposición era que tal vez ella necesitaba pedirle algún favor. Sin embargo, como no había soltado ni media palabra, la razón se volvía un completo misterio.

Volvió a mirarla. Lucía inexpresiva, pero Hiei la adivinaba algo perturbada.

La calidez del ocaso se congelaba sobre la gélida mirada de la mujer.

Y ella, todavía con descaro, a veces le llamaba "chico _koorime_", cuando ella misma parecía un témpano de hielo.

Con una puesta de sol tan agradable. Hasta él se sentía con deseos de hablar. Se sentía de humor para intentar animarla. Sin embargo, no tenía el carisma de Kurama como para ser poético, ameno, jovial o lindo.

_—Maldición, ¿Por qué no habré nacido Kitsune?_—Aunque se lo negó a sí mismo, ese pensamiento se deslizó en su cabeza, más de una vez, aquella tarde.

Una hoja seca se desprendió de algún viejo árbol y empezó a descender con suavidad. Hiei le siguió la trayectoria con la vista.

Pobre la hojilla que escogió de plataforma de aterrizaje la cabeza de Mukuro.

Antes de que pudiera alcanzarle un cabello, quedó hecha trizas por el certero y mal disimulado sereno ataque de Mukuro.

Si hubieran estado sus guerreros con ella, hasta habrían aplaudido al contemplar los felinos reflejos de la reina. Sin embargo, Hiei no era tonto y fácilmente pudo notar la realidad.

Andaba ella tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos, que aquella inútil hoja le había dado un gran susto. ¿De qué otro modo alguien astuta como Mukuro gastaría su poder en destruir algo tan inofensivo?.

Algo andaba mal con ella, **de nuevo**, era evidente.

De alguna manera, él no pudo, como en los días anteriores, quedarse tranquilo como si nada ocurriese.

Se mostró abierto al diálogo, de la manera sutil que lo caracterizaba: quejándose y refunfuñando.

En todo el trayecto, Hiei, no dejó de quejarse del molesto trabajo que como perdedores del torneo debían realizar. Se tomó la molestia de **parlotear** incesantemente. Casi con vergüenza se halló parecido a **Botan**. Pese a todo, no se detuvo.

Mukuro, por su parte, se limitó a ignorarlo. Caminaba con pasos firmes sobre la manta de hojas secas y huesos, de todo tipo de youkais, cosa común en el suelo del bosque.

_—¡Ojalá me hubieses matado en el torneo!_—La voz áspera de Hiei abandonó el disfraz de sarcasmo tan sólo unos instantes. Tal vez le habría gustado en serio que lo hubiera matado. De esa manera, él no estaría allí como imbécil preocupándose por alguien que no era él.

Quería sacarle, aún si hubiese sido por la fuerza, todo lo que estuviese reprimiendo en su silencio, cualquier cosa que estuviese lastimándola.

No entendía por qué se afanaba tanto en ayudarla. Tal vez sentía lástima por ella. Tal vez sentía que le debía un favor. Tal vez le disgustaba verla de esa manera tan patética. No lo sabía y tampoco quería seguir obsesionado con descubrir aquel porqué.

Obsesión.

En los dos años que llevaba viviendo con Mukuro, aquella molesta situación se había repetido como el amanecer…

_—¡Maldición!, Mukuro, ¡¿Podrías decirme qué diantres te ocurre?!—G_ritó exasperado Hiei después de más de tres horas de hablar sin recibir retroalimentación.

La hiruiseki de su hermana y la suya propia, brillaron sobre su pecho, tan azules como la mirada de Mukuro al voltear a mirarlo. Una mirada azul y demoníaca.

Hiei se preparó para recibir un golpe.

Estaba totalmente asombrado con su proceder. —_¿Qué demonios me pasa?_— se preguntó.

¿Por qué cuando estaba con ella le era imposible controlar sus emociones e impulsos?.

Ahora ya era muy tarde para reparar en lo que había gritado, como un chiquillo malcriado e inmaduro, sólo preparó su cuerpo para asimilar el dolor.

Pero Mukuro solamente lo ignoró. Le dio la espalda y continuó su camino.

Hiei se quedó detrás de ella. Detenido en aquel lugar. Pasmado del asombro. Analizando aquella mirada.

Desde que se había establecido en el Mukade hasta aquella tarde, nunca la había visto así de **enojada**. Desde que la había conocido hasta aquella tarde, nunca la había visto así de **triste**.

Esa tarde Hiei sintió por primera vez el dolor ajeno acariciándole el pecho. No entendía por qué empezaba a perturbarle un problema que no era suyo. No entendía por qué **deseaba** y no podía **entenderla**.

Al fin llegó a una conclusión:

…_Desde que te conozco ya no me entiendo, ni te entiendo…_

* * *

Era cerca de medianoche. Hiei en vano buscó quedarse dormido. El árbol que solía parecerle tan cómodo, esa noche, le resultaba todo lo opuesto. Sería que extrañaba la cama de la habitación que Mukuro le había asignado para su estadía allí. No podía ser, con lo poco que la usaba. De seguro era porque se había pasado toda la tarde encaramado en esa misma rama. Le dolían todos los huesos de la espalda.

_—¡Diantres!—_se quejó mientras se estiraba y hacía tronar sus vértebras. No podía saber con certeza qué lo tenía tan molesto. ¿Estaba preocupado por Mukuro o molesto con ella?. Debía de ser lo segundo. La mujer de veras solía volverse insoportable.

Bajó del árbol sin ninguna gracia y aterrizó con poco equilibrio. Tenía las neuronas gastadas de tanto haberle dado vueltas al asunto. Intentó estabilizarse pero se dobló el pie y acabó por trastabillar.

_—¡MALDITA SEA!—G_ritó a los cuatro vientos. Se levantó de mala gana y emprendió una caminata sin sentido. Ignorando el dolor de su pie empezó a correr a una velocidad impresionante. Descubrió con agrado que era más veloz que antes.

Definitivamente, el entrenamiento en el makai lo había vuelto más fuerte.

Comenzó a hacer uso de sus habilidades lanzando ataques sin objetivo. Sólo de esa forma se sintió liberado de todas las tensiones del día.

No había entrenado ese día ni el anterior por falta de tiempo; así que, como tenía el humor **adecuado**, aprovechó para maltratar la naturaleza.

Cuando se cansó de hacer enormes agujeros en el suelo y se sintió culpable de despoblar de árboles el bosque, se refundió en territorios perdidos a buscar oponentes.

Disfrutó de masacrarlos justo como cuando era un niño. Sí, lo disfrutó; sólo hasta que hubo vencido a tantos que el resto huyó para no morir.

El juego había terminado en contra de su deseo. Entonces, resignado decidió regresar. La fortaleza móvil no debía de estar tan lejos.

Pero ese día tenía demasiada ira acumulada. Tanta que no le importaba nada. Fue ahí que una descabellada idea le llegó a la cabeza. Todavía le quedaba un oponente para divertirse. Uno que de verdad valía la pena combatir.

_—¡Jeh!—R_ió maliciosamente mientras se le aceleraba el ritmo cardíaco de la emoción.

Iba a echar al traste una **promesa**.

* * *

No tardó ni veinte minutos en alcanzar la fortaleza. Porfiado notó que había llegado más rápido de lo previsto, y no sólo eso; sino que también estaba ni siquiera cansado. El viento azotaba su rostro, no supo que lo detuvo antes de entrar. Evitó pensar.

Entró como un fantasma en medio de la noche. No quería que nadie interfiriera en su pelea, así que asaltó el lugar como el mejor de los espías.

Se burló de todos los incompetentes guardias, cuando se descubrió adentro de la recámara de su rival.

El lugar estaba terriblemente helado. Le extrañó muchísimo no hallarla en su cama.

Se sintió burlado. Salió del lugar con su objetivo frustrado.

—¿Qué buscas?—La gruesa voz detrás de la máscara llegó sorpresivamente a los oídos de Hiei.

Kirin estaba allí, ahora en frente de él. Tenía un aspecto de mal dormido tan fatal, que averiguar su genio no fue dificil para Hiei.

_—¿Qué tal el patrullaje?—E_sgrimió Hiei con todo el cinismo que pudo. De todos modos esa noche tenía ganas de pelear, así que se esforzaba para ser lo más molesto posible.

—¿Qué buscas?—Kirin le respondió secamente.

_—¿No es evidente?—_Hiei le respondió desenfundando la espada.

—¡Déjalo ya!—Kirin le respondió procurando controlarse. En realidad no tenía deseos de enfrentarse a Hiei. En primer lugar porque, aunque Hiei no aceptara su puesto de segundo mejor, para él era su superior. En segundo lugar, porque a Mukuro Hiei le parecía alguien confiable. En tercer lugar, porque él compartía la misma opinión de Mukuro respecto a Hiei.

Kirin ya estaba acostumbrado a tratar con gente de personalidad complicada, así que no iba a caer en provocaciones tan infantiles.

Además había algo de lo que quería conversar con Hiei.

_—¡Hn!, ¿nunca te saltas las reglas?—E_xclamó Hiei comprendiendo que no podría pelear contra él. Guardó su espada, y se dirigió a su habitación. Después de todo no era él la persona con la que quería batirse.

—¿Buscabas a Mukuro, verdad?—Kirin le habló desde atrás.

Por alguna razón Hiei sintió tibias las mejillas. Como si lo estuvieran culpando de algún crimen cometido. Tragó saliva y recobró la compostura. Estaba paranoico desde hacía ya algunos días, pero ese día muchísimo más. Encaró a Kirin para escucharlo.

—Escucha, hay **algo** que **debes saber** sobre Mukuro…ella…ya te lo dije alguna vez, el poder de Mukuro depende de su estado de ánimo…

Hiei asintió con la cabeza.

—Pues bien…hay un **día** del año en el que Mukuro se vuelve **terriblemente** peligrosa e impredecible—Kirin hizo una breve pausa.

Hiei entornó la vista incrédulo, como queriendo decir ¿Es posible que pueda serlo aún más?.

—Lo que te digo es absolutamente cierto, si antes no te lo mencioné fue porque no estabas tan **involucrado** con ella…

De nuevo Hiei sintió incómodas las palabras de Kirin. ¿A qué demonios se refería con "tan involucrado"?.

Kirin continuó:

—Así que ya es tiempo de que te advierta, Mukuro podría matarte si la molestas en ese día o si te cruzas en su camino en el momento menos apropiado. Incluso si la incomodas en las vísperas a ese día.

Los dos años anteriores aquella situación pasó desapercibida para ti porque estuviste entrenando, y porque ella misma se mantuvo distraída con el problema de la muerte de Raizen, pero ahora…

_—¿Hoy es __**ese día**__?—_Hiei preguntó sin tomar muy en serio el asunto.

—Falta cerca de mes y medio—Kirin le respondió totalmente severo.

—Esa es la razón por la cual los guerreros y yo la hemos estado evitando, aún no es ese día y sin embargo ya está actuando como si lo fuera—Kirin concluyó.

_—¿Qué tiene ese día?—_preguntó Hiei intrigado.

—Nadie lo sabe, y dudo que alguien pueda preguntarle y seguir viviendo…Te aconsejo que no la hagas enfadar, no sólo por tu bien; sino por el bien de todos aquí—Kirin acomodó su máscara, como si tuviese miedo de haber sido escuchado. Mukuro no se hallaba en la fortaleza así que no había razón para temer, pero aún así el guerrero prefirió marcharse cuanto antes a su habitación.

Hiei lo meditó un instante. ¿Acaso debía acobardarse ante otro capricho más de la histérica mujer?. ¿O quizás debía hacer caso a las prudentes palabras de Kirin?.

—¡Bah!, tonterías—Se dijo para sus adentros. Aquella noche había resurgido en él aquel deseo de pelear que lo alentaba cuando era un niño. En lugar de sentir temor por lo que Kirin le advertía, reforzó la idea de combate. Sintió la tentación de probarse contra ella, contra la Mukuro que desconocía, la Mukuro de las leyendas, aquella que sólo conocían sus viejos subordinados. Él mismo se sentía como el antiguo Hiei, así que emprendió su búsqueda nuevamente. Quería vencer a la Mukuro, fuerte y despiadada, que pensó nunca podría conocer.

* * *

Corrió toda la madrugada y las primeras horas del día. Avanzaba enloquecido y desenfrenadamente. Recorrió cada lugar en el que suponía podía encontrarla. El bosque entero, territorios ocultos, los viejos templos oscurantistas, se aventuró incluso a buscarla en las vastas montañas; mas todo resultó infructuoso. El ímpetu de su orgullo le hacía continuar sin declinar. Sintió la garganta incendiada y reseca. Se detuvo sobre una roca y jadeó roncamente. Sólo el arrebato del que era presa, le invitaba a no desertar. Estaba exhausto.

Mukuro parecía haberse borrado del plano en el que Hiei buscaba coincidir.

¿Habría regresado ya a la fortaleza?. Quizá fue más su cuerpo agotado que su intelecto, lo que le hizo pensar de esa manera. Y así, sin admitir que se estaba dando por vencido, hizo la ruta de regreso.

Continuaba corriendo a gran velocidad, aunque con menos esmero que antes. Fue ahí, que la ubicación que había buscado con vehemencia le fue revelada. Una señal inconfundible en medio del bosque, justo en el lugar donde convergían dos grandes ríos, un corte profundo en el cielo, dividió las aguas en dos mitades, luego en ocho; luego en tantas que le fue imposible contarlas. Su rostro esbozó una sonrisa agitada y maliciosa. Al fin, no podía equivocarse. ¿Quién podía existir en el makai capaz de poseer un poder como ese?. Su búsqueda había terminado. Cuando el vapor que se había creado se esfumó, pudo contemplarla; Mukuro estaba allí, suspendida en el aire; destajando el río y el espacio con su gran poder. Un poder que hizo temblar a Hiei. Temblaba de la emoción. Temblaba de temor. La emoción de saber que ella era ahora tan poderosa y mortífera, que le infundía miedo. Y aquel miedo le agradaba, porque bajo su efecto; se investía de valor para pelear, su alma se llenaba de un deseo de matar que le divertía mucho.

Rió mientras se abalanzaba contra ella desaforado.

Ella volteó su cara hacia él, sintiendo la amenaza.

Al fin la pelea que había esperado tanto tendría lugar…

* * *

…_Yo creo, que ya no volveré a pelear __**contra ti, **__**nunca más**__…_

* * *

El golpe cayó sin fallo sobre su mejilla. El tiempo que le dejaba la increíble velocidad de Hiei, fue demasiado poco para reaccionar. Mukuro ahora caía lejos del río, estrellándose contra las rocas de la orilla.

La tomó con la guardia baja.

No, eso era mentira.

Tal parecía que el_ chico koorime_ se había vuelto demasiado fuerte desde la última vez que habían peleado.

Lo había subestimado.

_—¿Sabes?, el río no puede defenderse… ¿Ves cómo no es tan fácil cuando tienes un adversario real?—_Soltó Hiei con su tono de voz irónico. En medio de la sonrisa malvada se le escapaba de vez en cuando un jadeo. Estaba cansado, pero eso no le impediría tener su batalla.

Mukuro le miró desde abajo, mientras estaba caída. Contempló cuan porfiado y coloso se veía, desde aquella humillante perspectiva que le había impuesto aquel miserable youkai.

Se levantó tambaleándose, todavía aturdida por el golpe.

Miró el suelo. Las hermosas flores violeta pálido que había recolectado, sucumbían en la orilla, destrozadas por el peso de su cuerpo al estrellarse. Las había aplastado.

Se veían miserables. Horribles. Derrotadas. **Inútiles**.

Las empuñó y las asfixió hasta que quedaron marchitas y calcinadas. Sus ojos se desorbitaron y su mirada se tornó violenta en un segundo.

Histérica comenzó a cortar con su poder toda la orilla. No se detuvo hasta que no contempló toda la vegetación ennegrecida por las llamas.

Hiei la miró perplejo. ¿Qué rayos le ocurría?, no parecía dentro de sus cabales.

—¿A esto se refería Kirin?—pensó para sus adentros.

_—¡Oye!—L_a voz de Hiei se acercó a ella, inexpresiva y fría.

_—¡Yo soy tu oponente!—_Le recalcó con su oscura voz, mientras la sujetaba del brazo, tratando de sacarla de ese extraño estado en el que había caído.

Pero ella parecía no escucharlo. Vociferaba en un idioma desconocido. Su pupila temblorosa parecía mirar otro mundo.

_—¡Yo soy tu oponente!, ¡¿Qué acaso no me ves?!—G_ritó Hiei sobre su rostro y la sujetó frente a él tomándole los hombros con fuerza. Ahora la emoción de la batalla había quedado atrás. Lo único que había en la cabeza de Hiei era la preocupación de despertar a Mukuro de aquel trance.

_—¡Yo soy tu único oponente en este lugar!—V_olvió a gritar, tratando de demostrarle que seguían allí.

…_Yo creo, que ya no volveré a pelear contra ti, __**nunca más**__…_

Las palabras de Hiei vinieron a los recuerdos de Mukuro para hacer contraste con la realidad.

Recordó aquel **final**.

Aquel **abrazo**.

No pudo recordar la paz que ella había experimentado por primera vez, en el contacto de aquel día. Pero, en su lugar, vino a su ser la paz que pudo sentir en la consciencia de Hiei.

Esa paz que ahora, en ese desconocido que la convocaba a pelear, ya no existía. Se había borrado para dar paso a un ser grotesco y sombrío, cuya única alegría era la excitación de la carne en la batalla.

Cuántos años de su vida, ella misma había desperdiciado, siguiendo aquel estilo de vida. ¡Cuánta dicha vacía!, ¡cuánto dolor real!. Hiriendo para olvidar las propias heridas. Matando para tener un objetivo, una excusa para no morir, y a la vez para buscar la muerte en manos de alguien que pudiera brindársela al fin.

Ese hombre que deseaba pelear con ella no era Hiei. Aquel youkai era el producto de sí misma. Ella y su maldita esencia lo estaban contagiando. Inundándole el alma de muerte. Eso era lo que ella pensaba.

Por ese motivo deseaba con vehemencia que él se fuera lejos de ella. Para que nunca su podrida alma se convirtiera en una sombra en el corazón de Hiei.

Él no se merecía una vida así.

Ese no era Hiei.

No podía permitir que lo fuera.

Aquella mujer que se apoderaba de ella, cada vez que se acercaba el ignominioso día del aniversario, tampoco era la persona que Hiei solía apreciar como aliada. Era aquel cadáver de pútridas esperanzas que salía de su tumba a devorarle el alma. Era la prueba de que esa mujer todavía no había muerto del todo. Era la prueba de que tal vez nunca había renacido. Era la prueba de que tal vez ya nunca renacería.

Ya no estaba segura de quién era realmente. Ahora más que nunca, sintió la duda de cuál de aquellas mujeres deseaba ser.

Sólo estuvo segura de una cosa. Ella no tenía derecho de convertir a Hiei en aquel monstruo.

Lucharía para que Hiei, nunca fuera como ella. Incluso si tuviera que **morir**.

Luchó con sus demonios interiores hasta que al fin pudo respirar realidad. Hiei estaba allí sujetándola con fuerza, repitiendo una y otra vez que él era su rival.

Pero Hiei, en el fondo ya no tenía deseos de pelear. Aquella Mukuro era muy fuerte y temible, sin duda alguna una oponente que él habría deseado vencer. Sin embargo le pareció tan vacía. Como si estuviera limitando su existencia a un combate.

Entonces al fin se dio cuenta. De algún modo la Mukuro cuya única vida era esa furia y ese odio, era idéntica a como él cuando era niño. Y ahora se volvía a ver reflejado como en un espejo, al ver a Mukuro supo que estaba volviendo a vivir de esa manera. Sin embargo descubrió que la satisfacción que obtenía ya no saciaba su desesperanza.

_—mi corazón ya está __**muerto**__—_Susurró al descubrir lo que le pasaba. Ahora él parecía haber perdido la noción del tiempo-espacio.

Mukuro pudo escuchar aquel susurro. Sintió tanto miedo. Sus ojos recobraron la libertad para mirar la realidad. Reaccionó y lo abofeteó tan duramente, tantas veces, terriblemente aterrorizada.

_—¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás diciendo?!—L_e gritaba mientras lo atacaba sin detenerse.

_—¡Vamos, dijiste que ibas a ser mi oponente!—_Hiei al fin empezó a sentir el dolor sobre su cuerpo. La vio en destellos, en fracciones de segundo. Pensaba que era aquella Mukuro que le aterraba.

—Va a matarme—Pensó mientras su cuerpo adolorido no era capaz de defenderse. Estaba entumecido.

_—¡Pelea!—G_ritó Mukuro, con toda la fuerza que alcanzó a reunir.

_—No puedo dejar que me mate—_Al fin el cuerpo de Hiei reaccionaba y el movimiento dejó de estarle restringido. El instinto de supervivencia le dio la fuerza para contraatacar.

Mukuro sintió el temor de Hiei. Pudo sentir que ya había recuperado la fuerza para vivir. Al fin estaba salvando al Hiei que conocía. Tuvo un impulso. Encerrarlo en sus brazos. Apretarlo contra ella. El **estúpido egoísmo**, seguramente deseaba tomar un poco de aquella brillante **vida**. —Soy como un parásito que roba su esplendor— Eso pensaba de sí misma. Por ese motivo se contuvo. Pero su cuerpo se movió sin razón hacia él. Con el control de su mente lo único que pudo hacer fue evitar abrazarlo.

_—Tal vez ya estoy muerta_—Gimió sobre aquel pecho que la había recibido.—_Pero, al menos, __**tú**__ estás__** vivo—**_las cosas que dijo fueron tan secretas, tan inaudibles que Hiei seguramente pensó que se trataba de un doloroso gemido, provocado por el ataque que la había herido.

_—¿La he vencido?—_ Se preguntó Hiei sin saber qué hacer con aquella huésped en su pecho.

La apartó de sí y miró que tan herida estaba. Sus ojos de carmesí lucían muy preocupados. Mukuro vio en aquellos ojos al Hiei de siempre. Su corazón latió con fuerza.

Ahora que Hiei estaba seguro. Ya no le importó nada.

Sólo se dejó caer sobre la arena.

Sin embargo, se sintió incómoda. ¿Vencida por Hiei?, ¡Nunca!. No iba a permitírselo. Además ¿Qué demonios hacía el mirándola con tanta lástima?.

Hiei bajó en su ayuda.

—_¿Estás bi_—Hiei no pudo concluir la pregunta, sintió un ahogo, algo lo estaba ahogando y le impedía el movimiento.

_—¡Tonto!—_Mukuro le gritó en medio de risas cínicas.

_—¡Maldición!—_Hiei luchó por moverse, mientras veía con horror que ella se acercaba. Fue imposible.

Era su fin. Ella iba a matarlo. Y era su culpa porque ella ni siquiera había querido pelear, sino que él la había provocado. La iba a dejar sola. Sola y en aquel terrible estado.

Cerró sus ojos.

Sintió un dolor terrible en su pie. Después algo cálido. Pronto sintió que podía respirar nuevamente.

Abrió los ojos extrañado.

_—¡Vamos, esto no va a matarte!—L_a mordaz voz de Mukuro, venía desde abajo.

Ella estaba allí manipulando las aguas del río a voluntad. Calentaba con su poder el agua y rodeaba con aquella su pie. Ahora Mukuro con un ligero movimiento de su mano provocó un pequeño corte que desnudó el pie del sorprendido Hiei.

Hiei estuvo tan distraído, que había forzado demasiado su pie. Ahora por fin veía cuán hinchado y adolorido estaba.

_—Esta pelea… no cuenta, es injusta… ¿Ves?—_Mukuro continuó, mientras curaba el pie de Hiei. Dejó escapar una voz tan **extraña**, tan **blanda** y **afable** que Hiei sintió la necesidad de preguntar.

_—¿Quién rayos eres tú?—_Hiei gruñó avergonzado, mientras luchaba por poder huir de aquella embarazosa situación.

Sólo cuando terminó de curar su pie, Mukuro le dejó libre. Con una señal de sus manos, las cadenas de poder que lo retenían desaparecieron.

_—¡Estás loca!—_Hiei refunfuñó y se dispuso a huir avergonzado. Pero justo cuando pensó que podría irse, una cantidad sorprendente de agua lo alcanzó y aplastó.

_—¿Ves, el río no es tan inofensivo?—_Mukuro suspendida en el cielo se burlaba de Hiei quien mojado, hasta los huesos, se levantaba con cara de pocos amigos.

_—¡Te mataré!—_Gritó muy enfadado.

—_ Ja,ja,ja, ¡pero si es sólo agua!_ —Mukuro divertida esquivaba sus ataques.

Hiei se quedó atónito al contemplar a Mukuro quien reía como nunca antes la había visto reír.

_—Deberías agradecer que te haya curado, cuando estés mejor de tu pie tal vez esto no sea un empate—_Mukuro seguía mofándose de Hiei. Tenía un sentimiento extraño. ¿Sería posible que fuera alegría?.

_—¡No te entiendo, en verdad!, ¿qué te ha pasado antes?, me refiero al incidente con las flores—_Hiei cortó con voz hosca todo el buen humor de Mukuro.

_—¿Flores?, ¡Ah sí!, las traje para mi tumba, como de veras pensé que ibas a matarme…—_Mukuro fingió decir eso en broma, pero la verdad era otra. Aún así al ver a Hiei tiritando de frío, no pudo contener otro ataque de risa.

_—¡Cállate, tú sabes bien que me has ganado!—_Hiei muy molestó vociferó, pero como ella no paraba de reírse, se marchó rojo del coraje.

* * *

…_No sé por qué…_

…_Tal vez ya estoy __**muerta**__…pero sería capaz de alegrarme si, al menos, tú estás __**vivo**__…y a veces, tontamente, me atrevo a creer que mientras lo estés yo podría ser…_

…_Yo podría ser capaz de __**renacer**__…_

* * *

_—¿Y todavía pretende que le dé las gracias?—_Hiei se regañaba a sí mismo para no sentir gratitud hacia aquella extraña mujer.

_—¡Me ha echado a perder los zapatos!—_Hiei refunfuñó bajito para que nadie pudiera verlo en aquel estado tan vergonzoso. Entró en silencio a su habitación. Se quitó esa ropa mojada, y la sustituyó por otra. Se acostó en el suelo.

Estaba molesto en verdad. Pero no con ella, sino consigo mismo. Se sentía hastiado.

_—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué estoy preocupado por ella?_—Se frotó la cara. Ya no quería pensar en nada.

Cerró los ojos. Al fin pudo dormirse. No obstante, esa noche se convirtió en la primera, de muchas noches en las que soñaría con ella.

* * *

—¡Hiei!—Voces lo llamaban. Le parecían familiares, pero sonaban como reverberos en su cabeza.

Oía también otras voces que no conocía.

—¿Éste es el rey Mukuro?

—¡Sí!, ¡date prisa!

—¡Hay un youkai muerto!

—¿Qué esperabas hay una guerra allá afuera?

—No parece fuerte

—¡Sí lo es!, debe estar reteniendo su poder…

—¡Pero así no nos servirá!

—Habrá que hacerlo fluir

—¿Qué haces?, la necesitamos viva

—Pero está muriendo de todas formas…

—Esto hará que reaccione…

—demonios se me ha pasado la mano…

—Parece que está envenenada…

—Oí que se había vuelto loca…

—No la necesitamos con juicio…

—¡Hay que recuperarla!-

—Tú toma la fuerza de aquel youkai…

—Ha dado resultado

—¡Lleva tú el cadáver!

— ¡Mierda!, ¡llegaron los del reikai!

—¡Vámonos de aquí!

—¡Hiei!—Las voces en su cabeza.

Sintió todo dando vueltas.

La voz al fin pudo ser reconocida.

Se sobresaltó.

Dio un agitado respiro que hizo que todos supieran que había despertado.

Abrió sus ojos. A un extremo de la cama Kurama y Kuwabara se encontraban observándole. A su costado derecho Kirin, Yomi y Hokushin lo miraban interrogativamente.

No reconocía el lugar. Quiso preguntar en dónde estaba, pero le dolía todo el cuerpo y estaba entumecido.

Continuó recorriendo el lugar con la mirada.

A su costado había un cuerpo cubierto por unas blancas mantas. Estaba rodeado a la altura de la cintura por un sello, un sello del que alguna vez le había oído hablar a Kurama.

El sello _taiyoo no himitsu. _Se amarraba en la cintura de los difuntos. De esa manera daba al cadáver la energía del sol para mantenerlo incorruptible.

Sus recuerdos se agitaron de súbito. En un horrible estremecimiento intentó ponerse de pie.

Kirin intuyó la reacción de Hiei. E intentó alcanzarlo a tiempo.

—¡Deténlo!—Ordenó Koenma.

—¡No!, ¡Hiei, espera!—Kurama trató de detenerlo.

—¡Mukuro!—Gritó mientras caía pesadamente al piso desde la cama en la que se encontraba. Extendió su mano con desesperación y descubrió el cuerpo.

—Koenma y los demás bajaron la mirada con tristeza…

* * *

BIEN AHÍ LO TUVIERON, LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA. ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO ESTE CAPI TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIRLO, NO OLVIDEN QUE LA HISTORIA AÚN TIENE MUCHO ANTES DEL FINAL ASÍ QUE ESTÉN PENDIENTES…YA SE RESOLVERÁN LOS MISTERIOS PENDIENTES…JEJEJE…VIVA EL PODER FRIKI!

MIL GRACIAS DE NUEVO POR LA ATENCIÓN QUE LE HAN BRINDADO A ESTE FIC!

LA PROXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN SERÁ EL DÍA VIERNES 23 DE OCTUBRE, YA SABEN ENTONCES, NOS LEEMOS!


	8. EL CAMINO INEVITABLE

HOLA DE NUEVO, AQUÍ ME TIENEN CON EL NUEVO CAPI DE LA HISTORIA…YA SABEN PERDONEN LA CACOGRAFÍA…MIL GRACIAS POR EL APOYO, MIL GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAR A NADIE, PROMETO LLEVAR A CABO HASTA EL FINAL ESTA HISTORIA, SÓLO ESPERO QUE ME SIGAN LEYENDO, AÚN SI NO ME LO HACEN SABER, ME BASTA ESO. SIENTO NO HABER ACTUALIZADO EL DIA PROMETIDO PERO TUVE QUE ENFRENTARME A UN DIFÍCIL PROYECTO DE LA U, Y ME CORTARON EL INTERNET… COMO COMPENSACIÓN ESTE CAPI ES MAS LARGO DE LO HABITUAL. PARA COLMO HE PILLADO DENGUE ASÍ QUE ESCRIBO AÚN MORIBUNDA( Y NO ES BROMA) (POR CIERTO DE VEZ EN CUANDO DEJEN UN REVIEW QUE ESO ME ANIMA A ESCRIBIR MÁS RÁPIDO Y CON MAYOR ENTUSIASMO) AHORA SÍ LA HISTORIA

**EL CAMINO INEVITABLE**

* * *

A través del cristal las gotas se acumulaban en un tumulto de vítreas perlas.

Apático observaba por la gran ventana. El sol era una leyenda antigua y profana, detrás de las inmensas e interminables nubes grises.

Su cuerpo padecía dolor todavía. Pero eso ya no le importaba.

Miró los vendajes que le hacían similar a una momia, los tenía de nuevo casi por todo el cuerpo. Los odiaba. Deseaba quemarlos nuevamente. Pero esta vez no podía.

Con fastidio miró el negro tatuaje en la palma de su mano. Su vista llegó hasta el dragón en su brazo, inservible ahora.

Odiaba a quienes le habían prodigado aquellos cuidados. Los mismos malditos que le habían privado de su libertad.

Deseaba recuperar la salud con ansias. Entonces les daría muerte.

El piso frío y de olor clínico en el que estaba acostado aún tenía las huellas de su impotencia.

Miró a su alrededor. Dos camas en la habitación estaban vacías ahora.

Volvió a mirar la lluvia. La luz de un relámpago le cegó por un momento.

El cielo vespertino tenía los colores de la noche, no obstante la imponente metrópolis parecía burlarse del eclipsado día.

La ciudad resplandecía en luces multicolores. Hiei la contemplaba casi con repulsión. Ahora su refugio se hallaba en la oscuridad que permitían los focos rotos en la habitación. Le enfermaba aquella ciudad. El ruidoso movimiento, la tecnificada vida, que allí tenía lugar, era lo más incómodo.

El mundo humano era algo que había aprendido a soportar.

Pero toda aquella vorágine de pujanza y prosperidad prostituida a la ambición y a la codicia, era más asquerosa que la de la tierra. Maldijo una y otra vez su hospedaje, maldijo una y otra vez a su anfitrión.

El electrónico sonido, de la puerta abriéndose, colmó hasta el tedio su incomodidad.

Se juró a sí mismo matar a sus "benefactores", en caso de que se tratase de alguno de ellos, la persona que ingresara a la habitación.

—¿Hiei?—La agradable voz de Kurama le disgustó en el oído. Escuchó cada pisada con atención.

Se aproximaba. Había algo nuevo en él. Algo sonaba a cada pisada, algo leve, casi imperceptible. Aguzó el oído. El cántico de las gotas de la lluvia le dificultó la audición.

El sonido, una vez reconocido; lo llevó atrás en tiempo.

Aquellas armas habían sido un obsequio de Mukuro para varios de sus guerreros.

Remembranzas golpearon su orgullo herido.

Esquivó el encuentro de Kurama, refundiéndose en las sábanas sangrientas que colgaban de la cama hasta cubrir el suelo.

Lo que menos quería era verlo. Tenía un profundo resentimiento.

Kurama llegó hasta él y se sentó a su lado. Sintió el rechazo en cada ademán de Hiei, sin embargo sabía que era el sufrimiento lo que le hacía comportarse así.

Primero había decidido dejarle a solas. Supuso que eso bastaría para aliviarle. Pero ahora podía ver que no había servido, así que decidió dejar que le hablase.

Pero Hiei estaba allí, mustio e inaccesible.

—Oye…—Kurama intentó intervenir.

—¿Qué quieres?—Hiei le cortó fríamente la palabra. Ni siquiera lo miró.

Kurama dejó vagar su mirada por la habitación. El piso tenía de nuevo señales de golpes y sangre. Miró los lastimados puños del culpable, y no pudo evitar estremecerse.

Hiei se sintió observado. Escondió los puños en los bolsillos del pantalón, al par que se ponía de pie. Cuando estuvo de pie caminó, indiferente, hacia la ventana.

—¿Hasta cuándo planean retenerme en este lugar?—Hiei preguntó mientras observaba el cielo a través del cristal.

—No lo sé—Respondió Kurama.—Supongo que hasta que tus heridas sanen por completo…

Kurama examinó a Hiei mientras hablaban. Al fin se había dejado los vendajes, o al menos la mayoría de ellos aún estaban intactos.

Elevó la mirada y recorrió el lugar, las luces rotas le permitieron enterarse de que ni los limitantes de poder de las Fuerzas especiales del Reikai habían sido suficientes como para mantener quieto a Hiei. Las luces rotas así también le contaron la historia de frustración que había vivido Hiei en aquel encierro.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que las Fuerzas especiales del Reikai habían tomado el control de la situación. Para que ellos se involucraran en una guerra del Makai, seguramente algo muy grave debía estar ocurriendo. Lo que a Kurama le resultaba muy extraño era que Yomi estuviera cooperando con el Reikai. Hasta qué punto podía ser verdad la explicación que Yomi les había dado. Kurama sabía que en cierto modo podía confiar en él. Sin embargo no hallaba total sinceridad en sus palabras; y eso le preocupaba. ¿Por qué Yomi no se precipitó a la guerra ante el secuestro de Shura?. ¿Era posible que supiera algo que Kirin y Hokushi no sabían?. Había demasiado misterio.

—¿Tú también crees que tenerme encerrado aquí es lo mejor para mí?—Hiei continuó interrogando. La voz era terriblemente vacía. No había emoción, no había sentido ni deseo, no buscaba respuesta, era simplemente un puñado de palabras que se amontonaron en su boca por el mero acto de hablar. La mente de Hiei viajaba lejos en el tiempo y el espacio, sólo no estaba allí. En Gandara sólo había un cuerpo, nada más; quizás por eso el dolor no le agobiaba en proporción a sus heridas.

—Eso depende…¿**Qué harás** una vez que estés **libre**?, dime, Hiei—Kurama respondió certero como siempre. Sus ojos sentenciaron a Hiei a responder sin desviar la mirada, a **decir** sin vacilar.

Tan simple la pregunta, en apariencia, pero en realidad fue como una bofetada; causó en Hiei, la reacción que Kurama buscaba: sacarle de aquel punto muerto en el que había caído desde que Mukuro no vivía más.

_¿Duele recordar el pasado?_

Allí estaba de nuevo, la figura imborrable de sus recuerdos. La turbulenta emoción que emergió de su pecho fue tal que no supo si debía destajar al youko con su katana o darle las gracias por obligarle a beber de la copa de la realidad.

Ella ya no existía. Eso había sido todo. No importaba más si él al fin había decidido salvarla, no importaba cuál hubiera sido la causa de su muerte, nada de eso importaba ya. En vano todo esfuerzo, la resignación que había mantenido antes se había hecho trizas ahora.

Aún sabiendo el final de la historia con antelación no pudo apegarse al guión preparado.

Y fue allí que ya no supo si la amaba realmente. No había derramado una sola lágrima en tributo a su muerte. Era como si nada hubiera cambiado.

¿Podía amarla tan fatalmente? Si acaso un día su corazón se airaba eufórico ante el mínimo roce de sus labios, por qué al siguiente su infame corazón volvíase de piedra. ¿Acaso eso era amor?

No podía serlo. Entonces ¿Por qué la culpa oprimía su pecho? ¿No era su amor por ella menos vil que el que ella le había dado?

No la amaba, porque simplemente no le dolía su ausencia. Sin embargo estaba allí fastidiado consigo mismo por no sentir aflicción por ella.

Ella no amaba. Eso le había quedado claro. Ahora sólo le sorprendía su propia naturaleza. Mukuro le había echado abajo un siglo de saberse inmune al amor. Y ahora, después de cerca de cinco años de dudar, de enloquecer con el caos de lo que tan sólo dos noches atrás había descubierto al fin como amor; se hallaba allí indiferente ante la partida de la "amada". Él tampoco amaba después de todo.

Ninguno de los dos se involucró realmente.

Quizás todo lo que les había unido era lascivia y nada más.

La noche anterior Hiei había consultado a Kurama el porqué de su incapacidad para controlar a su demonio interior. Cuando Kurama le explicó que el veneno nublaba la razón, Hiei fue capaz de comprender por qué había intentado matarla, por qué había deseado poseerla. Sin la urdid engañosa del raciocinio salía a la luz la motivación primaria y verdadera de procurar salvarla. **Todavía** la deseaba. Ridículo como pareciera, esa era la realidad. No estaba tan distante de ser un youkai de clase inferior, de aquellos que se rigen por los instintos…

Quizás en el fondo eso era lo que le hacía odiarse. Descubrirse a sí mismo como un youkai vulgar e inferior. Era eso y no Mukuro, pensó.

Kurama contempló a Hiei largo rato. Esperaba la respuesta, mas en su lugar un Hiei cogitabundo, aún con sus ojos en los de él, seguía sin estar allí realmente. Pero ya no estaba tan lejos, como lo había sentido antes de la interrogación. Ahora su mente estaba resolviendo la conflictiva pregunta. Kurama lo sabía.

No obstante, su corazón ya no halló alivio en los ojos de Hiei. El brillo escarlata de aquella mirada se enturbió hasta quedar sombrío. Kurama sintió miedo. Había visto tiempo atrás esa mirada en otros ojos. Era el signo inexorable de que Hiei comenzaba a convertirse en un youkai absurdo. Él mismo, como Youko Kurama habría llegado a ser así de no haber conocido a su amada Shiori, de no haberlo conocido a él, a Yusuke y a los otros. Probablemente se habría transformado en alguien impulsado sólo por el poder, el odio y la destrucción.

—¿Entonces ese será el camino que seguirás?—se preguntó Kurama, aún mantenía su mirada en aquellos ojos sombríos.

Aquella mujer había muerto y ahora Hiei, el Hiei al que respetaba hasta el punto de admiración, empezaba a morir.

Por qué de repente todo se agolpaba en su contra. Aún en su cabeza la duda carcomía su razón, ¿Yomi estaría detrás de las desgracias que habían acontecido el nefasto día anterior?. Deseaba creer en Yomi, pero no lo conseguía honestamente. Sin embargo tampoco se atrevía a acusarlo. Habían muchos cabos sueltos.

El torneo había terminado y su ganador había sido nuevamente Enki. Sin embargo él, Kuwabara, Yomi, Hokushin, Hiei y Yusuke habían sido sacados del torneo por una eventualidad. Luego estaba el presunto secuestro de Shura antes de su pelea en la semifinal. No era pecado desconfiar, y Kurama no creía en las coincidencias.

Los acontecimientos probaban que alguien estaba moviendo los hilos del destino a voluntad.

Yusuke ahora mismo seguía herido. Botan estaba desaparecida y probablemente mal herida. Kuwabara aunque lastimado era el único que se hallaba despierto, sin contar a Hiei.

Hokushin aún se hallaba en Gandara. Kirin se había marchado en la madrugada. Después de un análisis de la evidencia y de los sucesos; las fuerzas especiales del reikai consideraron que ya no les era una amenaza, ni él ni sus pocos guerreros supervivientes. Se llevó consigo el cuerpo de Mukuro para ofrecerle un funeral, a ella y a Ayumu. La joven youkai había sido incinerada en un ataque que destruyó todo el palacio de Mukuro. Kurama había conseguido salir con vida. No hubo tiempo de ayudarla. Esas eran las dos más grandes razones por las que Kirin ahora odiaba a muerte a Hokushin y al reino de Raizen. Él y Hokushin no podían soportar verse las caras. La guerra entre ambos reinos habían cesado por intervención del Reikai, pero sólo momentáneamente. El detonante de aquella guerra era para Kurama la más reveladora de las pruebas.

La profanación de la tumba de Raizen.

Era indignante para él, sólo imaginaba cuánto podía serlo para el reino de Raizen. Las acusaciones recaían en Mukuro y sus hombres. Kirin lo negaba rotundamente. El reikai se mantenía neutral. Enki estaba del lado de Hokushin, le dio tres días de plazo a Koenma para que llevase a cabo la investigación. Si en tres días el cuerpo de Raizen no era recuperado y devuelto, la guerra estallaría; no sólo hasta arrasar con el Mukade, sino que lucharían contra cualquier nación hasta que les fuera devuelto el cadáver. Ciertamente se lanzarían contra Gandara. Hokushin desconfiaba de Yomi casi o tanto más que de Mukuro.

La situación era muy tensa y complicada. El caos se apoderaría del Makai. Se veía venir.

En medio de todo esto estaban sus propios problemas. Kurama debía apartar de su cabeza sus propios sentimientos, debía subestimar sus dilemas ante la magnitud de aquella amenza. Y ahora como si no hubiese tenido ya suficiente; no sólo el mundo exterior empezaba a desmoronarse, su mundo interior también empezaba a colapsar.

Sí, aquella triste mañana todos podían sentarse allí y lamentar lo que les había sido arrebatado en tan corto tiempo. Incluso él se hallaba conmocionado. Pudo desfallecer ahí mismo ante aquella fuente ennegrecida, pudo gritar con frenesí sobre su propio dolor, sin embargo se guardó en el silencio todo el espanto que había vivido. Para él conservar la calma era algo sencillo, incluso en la adversidad más extrema. Pero había algo para lo que nunca había estado preparado. Se lo habría contado a Yusuke o a Kuwabara, si tan sólo hubiera encontrado la manera de exteriorizar su debilidad. Quizás se lo habría contado a Hiei. Pero justo ahora no deseaba agobiar más a nadie. Era su problema, suyo y de nadie más. Por lo pronto sólo procuraría ayudar a sus amigos. De todos Hiei era el que más le preocupaba.

Inútilmente la Hiruiseki, irradiaba su místico brillo en el pecho de Hiei; ni siquiera el gran poder de la piedra conseguía absorver aquella maldad que ahora se propagaba en el alma de Hiei.

—¡Hiei! ¿Tienes la respuesta? ¿**Tú** respuesta?—Kurama le llamó por fin, exigiendo contestación.

Hiei escuchaba pero no sabía qué responder. En realidad no sabía que era lo que haría. Supuso que se marcharía sin rumbo exacto. Pelearía y seguiría como siempre. Seguiría su vida.

**Vida**. ¿Qué es la vida?. Una voz como un eco martilló en su cabeza. Planteó la encrucijada de todos sus años. ¿Vivir es existir?. Siempre había existido pero nada realmente le hacía desearlo. Yukina estaba bien sin él, y él no tenía motivos para seguir existiendo. Por eso había buscado la muerte en su duelo con Shigure. ¿Por qué se permitió seguir existiendo?.

Era culpa de ella.

La mirada azul y triste de Mukuro volvió a sus recuerdos.

Cada detalle de su deshecha figura. Las cadenas en su muñeca, las hondas cicatrices…

Una mirada, fue tan solo eso; pero lo atravesó como una ráfaga de hielo. Incendió su corazón marchito. Y por vez primera sintió que palpitaba, dolorosamente palpitaba. Eso fue todo. Cuando aquella mirada le suplicó vivir, se rindió a aquella. Por cualquier razón dejó que ella le sanara. Esperaba que ella le respondiera lo que era vivir. Ella debía saberlo, de otro modo; no habría continuado viva. Y mientras más buscaba la respuesta acabó por comprender que ella tampoco tenía una. Ella le convidó a probar la vida, sin embargo ella jamás había vivido. ¡Cómo un ciego podría mostrarle la luz a otro!

…Yo…yo sólo…continué existiendo…ya no tenía motivo…sólo lo hacía por que ella deseaba mi vida…era estúpido…pero empecé a desear que pudiera vivir, yo sabía que ella no dejaba de existir porque no queria morir sin haber vivido…fue así que empecé a desear su vida…

…Yo sólo estaba allí y ella era el motivo…siempre me había resistido a esa verdad…

…Incluso llegué a desear con fuerza vivir para enseñarle a ella…

…Pensé que el que todo siguiera como si nada era un signo de que no la amaba…

Pero ahora todo era como antes, no se había dado cuenta que anhelaba vivir cuando ella vivía.

No era cierto que nada había cambiado. Su deseo de vivir, no de existir, sino de ser capaz de vivir; se extinguía con la ausencia de Mukuro. Había un vínculo que le unía a ella. Se aferraba a ella. Se entregaba con **devoción** a sus deseos. No la odiaba a ella, sino a sí mismo por no poder odiarla. Ella le usaba y él lo permitía gustoso. Se odiaba por eso. Pero amaba la consecución de sus deseos, quería devolverle lo que había perdido, quería que obtuviera lo que en realidad merecía. Ahora lo sabía, para **él** ella era la vida y ahora **se había ido**.

Sencillamente no había despertado. Nunca supo qué iba a hacer después de **ella**. ¿Cómo podía ir a vengarla? Simplemente había dejado de vivir por capricho propio, no había nadie en quien descargar la ira y la culpa de las que ahora era presa su alma, así que no fue capaz de reaccionar cuando al fin fue un hecho lo que se había visto venir. Que haría ahora con su vida. La respuesta era sencilla pero falsa: seguir viviendo.

¿Acaso he vivido alguna vez? ¿He sido real?

Solamente halló vida en sus brazos, lejos de ella nada. Ahora sólo existía y ni siquiera lo deseaba. Al fin sintió angustia en su corazón y dolor en sus heridas. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

Sabía lo que le esperaba.

Abrió la boca y respondió:

—Existir—

Esa era su única opción.

Ese era el camino inevitable.

—¿Qué haras tú?—Preguntó al Youko. —¿Piensas involucrarte en esta ridícula guerra? ¿Ayudarás a Yomi?—Hiei volteó a mirar la incesante lluvia a través del cristal.

—No es sólo por Yomi o Koenma. Es **inevitable** involucrarse —Kurama respondió.

—Esta situación es más peligrosa de lo que aparenta—Espetó Kurama con un gesto de preocupación en el rostro.—Si el desorden impera en el makai, si las cosas se salen de control el ningenkai también podría verse afectado—continuó.—Enki está dejándose llevar por la ira. La ira se está regando por todo el makai; Kirin y Hokushin son el vivo ejemplo de esta realidad.

—Ese no es mi asunto—respondió Hiei, frío y despreocupado. Por vez primera en mucho tiempo, descubrió que no le producía emoción la idea de batalla.

—Hokushin, está en espera de que Yusuke recobre la conciencia…—Kurama dejó inconclusa la idea.

—¿Realmente crees que Yusuke se unirá a la causa de Hokushin?—Hiei preguntó incrédulo.

—El cuerpo de Raizen sigue desaparecido ¿Cómo crees que reaccione cuando sepa que profanaron la tumba?—Kurama respondió al par que se ponía de pie—Además, todavía está flotando la duda de quién atacó a Botan y a Koenma, y quién enfrentó a Botan contra Yusuke y Kuwabara—concluyó un tanto parco, había algo más que le estaba molestando e iba a resolverlo.

Hiei lo pensó un rato. Urameshi no era un sujeto que pensara demasiado las cosas, pero ¿Podría tomarse con calma un asunto tan delicado? ¿Reaccionaría su sangre de Mazoku al llamado de la venganza?. Recién veía la estructura del dilema. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería acompañar a Kurama en la búsqueda de la verdad?. Al fin comprendía a Mukuro, cuando ésta decía que estaba harta de las batallas. Ahora la mayoría de acusaciones inculpaban a Mukuro y a Kirin como los autores intelectuales de los ataques. Le costaba creer aquello. ¿Por qué Mukuro habría planeado algo así? ¿Tendría esto relación con su suicidio?. ¿Qué debía hacer?, justo ahora la serenidad empezaba a abandonarlo.

—¿Quién crees que planeó todo esto? ¿Piensas que Mukuro tuvo algo que ver?—Hiei volteó para mirar a Kurama. Sorpresa grande se llevó al verlo a centímetros detrás de él, sosteniendo amenazante aquella arma que Mukuro había regalado a sus guerreros. Estaba tan cerca que pudo ver su reflejo en los verdes ojos de aquel.

Hiei se quedó sin reacción. Pasmado en espera del desenlace. Los ojos abiertos hasta el máximo y la respiración entrecortada. Shuichi entonces se tornó en Youko Kurama y luego lanzó su golpe contra Hiei.

—El suicidio de Mukuro ya no me parece un caso aislado…—respondió, apartó el arma del rostro de Hiei y luego hizo camino hacia la puerta. Nunca hubo golpe, no obstante Hiei había sido derribado. Si Kurama lo hubiera deseado lo habría matado en aquel momento, pero ese no era su objetivo.

Hiei todavía anonado se puso de pie y se lanzó en respuesta contra Kurama que había vuelto a ser Shuichi. Tan pronto salió fuera del límite de la habitación la barrera espiritual que lo retenía electrificó su cuerpo. Cayó al suelo nuevamente. Elevó su brazo e intentó liberar el dragón negro, pero el nuevo tatuaje de la palma de su mano lo restringió hasta desaparecerlo. El ruido insoportable de la barrera activa y del dragón sellado no pertubaron ni un poco a Kurama.

Hiei levantó su mirada hacia su amigo. Lo miró con una mezcla de odio y resentimiento. Él había ayudado a aquellos infelices a sellar sus poderes, él ya lo sabía, y en parte se lo perdonaba. Pero ahora lo atacaba cobardemente por sorpresa. Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

—¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces, zorro?!—vociferó iracundo.—¡¿Cuándo te volviste tan cobarde?!.—gritó violentamente.

Kurama cerró los ojos y exclamó:

—¿Cobarde, dices?, ¿Acaso hay algo que restrinja tu movimiento dentro de la barrera?—la voz de Kurama era calmada aunque sonora.

Hiei cayó en razón. Él no había percibido los movimientos de Kurama ni tampoco había esquivado el ataque. La razón por la que no había muerto era porque Kurama había detenido el ataque.

—¿Por qué?—fue lo únicó que atinó a decir, mientras Kurama le daba la espalda.

—Si no recobras el deseo de existir o por lo menos de no morir tan estúpidamente, no tiene sentido que salgas de aquí—respondió al par que se marchaba.

Kurama no fue capaz de mirarle en aquel estado. Tampoco fue capaz de decirle que lo hacía por su bien. Que deseaba proteger su vida.

Hiei no se preocupaba por nadie ahora, ni siquiera por sí mismo. Era aún peor que egoísta. Absurdo.

Al fin pudo ver que no estaba en sus manos el poder de ayudarlo. No importaba cuánto lo hubiera deseado, estaba fuera de su alcance. Y aquella persona en la que había depositado su esperanza, ahora estaba muerta.

—¿Quién va a salvarte Hiei?—pensó para sí mismo.

* * *

—¿Cómo sigue?—preguntó tan pronto hubo ingresado a la habitación.

—Inconsciente, aunque sus heridas ya han sanado—Kuwabara respondió al verlo entrar. No quiso ser inoportuno, así que no le preguntó qué había sido aquel estruendo que había sido oído desde la habitación donde se suponía debía recobrar la salud Hiei.

—Con todo el alboroto que hay, ya debería haber despertado—Yomi comentó al oír el agitado latir de Kurama. Aunque su rostro no demostrara emoción para Yomi fue fácil adivinar lo fastidiado que estaba. Aquel youkai realmente conseguía sacarlo de casillas.

Kurama ignoró el comentario y se aproximó a Yusuke. El muchacho dormía profundamente aunque su rostro reflejaba la ansiedad y la preocupación de la que era presa.

—Por ahora es mejor que duerma. Cuando despierte y se descubra encerrado va a ponerse más odioso que el enano—Kuwabara apuntó.

Kurama sabía que eso era muy cierto, así que no pudo evitar reir levemente ante el comentario.

—Tienes toda la razón—Yomi y Kurama respondieron casi al unísono.

Yomi esbozó una sonrisa y luego agregó:

—Yo también empezaré a enloquecer si no me liberan cuanto antes.

—Sé que es difícil para todos, pero por el momento no nos queda otra opción—Koenma respondió su voz delataba terrible preocupación.

—Son órdenes de mi padre—sentenció.

—La verdad es que yo no he reaccionado tan mal porque estoy en mis dominios, sin embargo, no voy a negar que estoy realmente molesto. Debo encontrar a mi hijo. Además una guerra se me vendrá encima, eso es seguro, y estando aquí no puedo comandar a mis hombres—Yomi dejó en claro su posición. Decía cada palabra con muchísima tranquilidad. La frialdad que había desarrollado parecía igual de inverosímil que la del propio Youko Kurama.

—Quien nada debe nada teme—Hokushin respondió con mala intención a Yomi, nadie le había sentido llegar.

—Toca antes de entrar, después de todo este es mi palacio así que ten un poco de respeto—Yomi contestó sabiendo la provocación de sus palabras.

—¡Bastardo!—Hokushin se abalanzó contra Yomi quien se mantuvo sereno y sin reacción.

Koenma y Kuwabara contuvieron a Hokushin hasta que este retomó la compostura.

—¡Vamos, Yusuke, tienes que despertar!—exclamó Hokushin, mientras le observaba. Kurama ahora estaba completamente convencido de que Hokushin esperaba que Yusuke se les uniera.

—Deben mantenerse tranquilos, todavía el plazo no se ha cumplido, así que no hay razón para pelear—el grupo especial del reikai advirtió a aquellos líderes del makai.

—Esto no es su jurisdicción, deberían ponerse en su lugar, y darse cuenta que somos nosotros los que amablemente les hemos permitido quedarse aquí y resolver el problema—Yomi respondió asertivamente para luego abandonar la habitación.

—Concuerdo con eso— respondió Enki.—No **abusen** de nuestra **generosidad**—agregó amablemente aunque para los del reikai sus palabras resultaron una advertencia aterradora.

* * *

Los pasos de Yomi retumbaron sordos sobre la alfombra que cubría la inmensa sala. Se detuvo por un trago cerca de un pequeño recibidor. Aspiró el agradable aroma, y deslizó el helado líquido por su garganta. Era un licor realmente bueno. Llevaba largo rato evitándolo, pero ya era tiempo de encarar aquella conversación.

—Los ánimos se están caldeando—exclamó Yomi sabiendo que era seguido por Kurama.

—Así parece, aunque sabes bien que eso era inevitable—Kurama le respondió objetivo y escudriñador, emergiendo de entre las sombras como un espectro.

—¿Vas a ayudarme?—inquirió Yomi.

—En lo que pueda, menos en una guerra, si es a lo que te refieres—La voz de Kurama era de hielo. Y cada palabra era cuidada meticulosamente antes de salir de su boca. Yomi hacía exactamente igual que Kurama.

Aquellos viejos amigos parecían jugar una partida de ajedrez con las palabras, en las que; a cada movimiento, alguien estaba a punto de dar jaque mate a su adversario.

—Entonces vas a ayudarnos a todos—Yomi respondió con tono burlón.

—Te preocupa bastante Shura, ¿cierto?— Kurama esta vez arremetía con el alfil del sarcasmo.

—Te preocupaba mucho Mukuro ¿cierto?, de otro modo por qué peleaste una guerra que no tenía nada que ver contigo—Yomi respondió con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Quién crees que causó todo esto?—respondió Kurama esquivando la pregunta anterior. Yomi parecía reprocharle el que peleara por Mukuro y no por él.

—¿Entonces tu naturaleza te hace pensar que esto no es casualidad?—respondió Yomi olvidando responder la pregunta de Kurama.

—¿Tú qué crees?—Kurama añadió seriedad en la pregunta. La tensión en la atmósfera era sobrecogedora.

—No lo sé, no tengo suficientes pruebas que incriminen al culpable—respondió con calma absoluta.

—¿Por qué no declaraste la guerra contra el reino de Raizen cuando descubriste que Shura había sido secuestrado?—Inquirió determinado Kurama.

—No estaba seguro que ellos fueran los culpables, además, aprendí de alguien admirable a actuar con cabeza fría—respondió con un gesto de gratitud.

—¡Y mira que sí me sirvió!, no destruí irracionalmente el reino de mis semejantes—Yomi echó a reir ligeramente.

Kurama le observó impasible. Había mentira en él, pero también verdad apenas.

—No, en serio te digo, estratégicamente me sirvió; no me he ganado un enemigo como lo ha hecho Hokushin—Yomi volvió a su tono asertivo.

—De verdad te agradezco Kurama, aunque no siempre sigo tus consejos…—Yomi dejó la duda clavada en Kurama.

La partida había llegado a su fin, el resultado: rey ahogado.

* * *

Hiei estaba suspendido en un extraño sentimiento.

Se sentía distraído, el enfado había desaparecido ya para dar paso a un sentimiento de frustración. No estaba listo para hacer lo correcto.

Sabía que Kurama se preocupaba por él. Sabía que debía ayudar a resolver el problema. Protegería el mundo en el que vivían su hermana y sus amigos, porque eso era lo correcto, porque no deseaba que sufrieran. Ellos amaban sus vidas, y merecían vivir en paz. No era algo que él pudiera decidir. Simplemente era su percepción personal. Kurama sabía bien que él tarde o temprano se les uniría.

Si miraba dentro de sí descubría que el deseo de cuidar de sus camaradas, era como una imposición. No que no lo deseara, sólo que ahora no le nacía con sinceridad.

—Mukuro…—susurró apenas audible cuando miró su brazo lastimado. Fue algo súbito e involuntario. Ella veía la vida de forma muy extraña. Protegía su reino y a sus hombres, de manera honesta, aún cuando nunca la hubieran conocido profundamente, aunque no confiaba ciegamente en ellos, lo hacía porque sí. Era una gratitud que a veces manifestaba sin razón hacia los demás. Empero, cuando sus demonios volvían a atormentarla era atroz y sanguinaria con cualquiera.

—Hipócrita—pensó. Golpeó otra vez el suelo con sus puños. Enseguida la barrera se activó y le hirió terriblemente los puños.

Sí, dolía, pero no importaba.

Odiaba más el no haberla comprendido.

No era verdad, ella no era hipócrita, es más; expresaba todo fiel a sus emociones. Ella misma se alejaba de todos para no lastimar a nadie. Muchas de sus acciones eran contrarias a su odio. Ella era difícil, pero quizás eso era lo que más le hacía amarla. Jugaba con todo a su contra y sin embargo continuaba. Era infeliz como él, infortunada como ninguno, y aún así no claudicaba. La **amaba**, había sido capaz de amar por vez primera y probablemente como ya nunca volvería a amar.

Más allá de lo indecifrable en ella. La amaba, a ella o lo que hubiera idealizado de ella.

—¡¿Por qué?!— un alarido rasgó el silencio. Se llevó las manos a la cara y cubrió su rostró. La asfixia que atacó a su alma era inmesa. Ya era tiempo de seguir sin ella. Pero no podía, no había dejado todo en orden con ella. Nunca más pudo verla en plena consciencia. No pudo estar con ella y por una vez en la vida ser sincero.

Nunca pudo y jamás podría ya. Jamás pudo decirle que la amaba. Nunca se enteraría de que era importante para él. Que la admiraba más allá de sólo temerle. Que en ocasiones era capaz de no resentir su vida si ella era capaz de sonreír. Los inútiles días que habían pasado juntos. Las palabras cruzadas, las horas felices, las horas dolientes. Cualquier cosa que ella pudo brindarle lo llenaba de vida. Aún cuando ella sentía que estaba muerta, su dolor, su ironía, su odio, su carne, su calor y su frío, su descaro, inclusive una mentira; cualquier gesto se fundía en su corazón y lo mantenía vivo, odiando, sufriendo, alegrándose y amando, un ciclo interminable de dudas y certezas.

Ahora lo sabía, el amor que habían compartido no era el cielo pero tampoco el infierno. Mukuro era su mayor peligro y su único refugio. El constante infierno que ella derrochaba le hacía vivir, vivir atento en la aventura de gozar la gloria efímera a la que, a veces, le convidaba sin notarlo.

Lo que haría de ahora en adelante le importaba poco. Era tan simple e inevitable.

Ella había muerto. Muerto sin descubrir lo que él había aprendido a la mala, sólo por ella:

El misterio de la vida era el amor. Y ¿Qué era el amor?. Otro **misterio**.

* * *

_**Esto es amor, quien lo probó lo sabe.**_

_Desmayarse, atreverse, estar furioso,_

_áspero, tierno, liberal, esquivo, _

_alentado, mortal, difunto, vivo,_

_leal, traidor, cobarde y animoso: _

_no hallar fuera del bien centro y reposo, _

_mostrarse alegre, triste, humilde, altivo,_

_enojado, valiente, fugitivo,_

_satisfecho, ofendido, receloso;_

_huir el rostro al claro desengaño, _

_beber veneno por licor suave,_

_olvidar el provecho, amar el daño;_

_creer que el cielo en un infierno cabe,_

_dar el alma y la vida a un desengaño; _

_esto es amor, quien lo probó lo sabe._

_**Lope de Vega**_

* * *

—Perdóname, por nunca haberte salvado—pensó.

Había evitado este momento, pero ya era tiempo de enfrentarlo. Era tiempo de ser fiel a su verdad, como ella siempre valiente había sido. Dejó al fin de retener su dolor, dejó que la asfixia cesara, sintió su cuerpo sin gravedad. Cerró los ojos. El frío piso le helaba la mejilla. Se recostó sobre su espalda y liberó a su cuerpo de la difícil torsión en la que había permanecido.

Abrió los ojos y contempló el blanco yeso que recubría el tumbado, las florituras que adornaban aquel.

Entonces dibujó en su mente cada instante en el que había evitado ser sincero por conveniencia. Conforme veía las escenas supo lo que debió decir en cada una.

Y así empezó al fin a desahogarse:

—Perdóname, por haberte culpado—susurró.

—Perdóname, por evitar este momento…— su voz fue subiendo el tono poco a poco.

…Perdóname por no decir cuánto te amaba…

…Perdóname por no **decir**, cuando deseabas que dijera…

…Perdóname por **huir**, cuando debí quedarme…

…Perdóname por no dejarte ser **débil**, cuando lo necesitabas…

…Perdóname por esconderte mi debilidad, cuando luchabas por ser fuerte para mí…

…Perdóname por cada beso sin amor que te brindé…

…Perdóname por cada palabra de desprecio que te dí, cuando deseaba **abrazarte**…

…Perdóname por no haberte comprendido…

…Perdóname…por…—Hiei quizó completar muchas frases más. Pero el aliento se le agotó de pronto. Adivinaba lo que vendría, no lo detuvo, era lo único que podía ofrecer en tributo a su muerte.

Las florituras comenzaron a disolverse en acuosas ondas.

—Perdóname…por no llorar…tu **muerte**—pronunció entre minúsculos sollozos.

El sonido de las gotas cayendo se confundió entre sus gemidos y la lluvia. Irreconocible cualquier detalle del tumbado. Oscuras perlas se condensaron en instantes, al par que la lluvia parecía caer a más torrente. Así también las lágrimas desbordaron con más intensidad.

Sus sollozos se convirtieron en desgarradores gritos de rabia y dolor. En medio de aquellos gemidos, apenas reconocibles se agolparon las siguientes palabras:

…Perdóname por **todo**…

* * *

BIEN AHÍ LO TUVIERON, ESPERO NO DECEPCIONAR A NADIE, ASÍ QUE MIENTRAS ME ENVÍEN REVIEWS YO SEGUIRÉ ESCRIBIENDO, NO SE PREOCUPEN LA HISTORIA AÚN TIENE PARA LARGO, ASÍ QUE NO CREAN QUE ESTE ES EL FINAL. GRACIAS POR LEER. ESPERO QUE DISFRUTARAN ESTE CAPÍTULO TANTO COMO YO DISFRUTÉ ESCRIBIRLO. AH EL POEMA DE LOPE DE VEGA LO PUSE PORQUE ME ENCANTA Y PORQUE ESTE ME INSPIRÓ A ESCRIBIR ESTE FIC. EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, SALUDOS Y ¡NOS LEEMOS!.


	9. MUKURO, Primera Parte

¡HOLAS DE NUEVO!

AHORA EL YOSHI LES TRAE UN CAPÍTULO SÚPER LARGO, QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE.

**COMO PEQUEÑA ADVERTENCIA 1:** LEAN CON LA CABEZA DESPEJADA, RECUERDEN QUE ALGUNAS COSAS SON DEL MANGA, OTRAS DEL ANIME Y OTRAS PURA INVENCIÓN MÍA; ESPERO QUE LA MANERA EN QUE RELATARÉ CIERTOS EVENTOS INSINUADOS DEL MANGA LES RESULTEN APROPIADOS Y RESPETUOSOS, EN MIS ESCRITOS CADA ESCENA Y SUS RESPECTIVAS SITUACIONES ESTÁN ALLÍ POR QUE SON VITALES PARA LA HISTORIA Y NO POR MERO RELLENO…ESTE CAPI ESTÁ DIVIDIDO EN TRES PARTES, PUES ES MUY LARGO. LES HE SUBIDO LA PRIMERA. NO TARDARÉ EN SUBIRLES LA SEGUNDA. ESTAS ADVERTENCIAS APLICAN PARA LAS TRES PARTES. AUNQUE DE HECHO, LA MAYORÍA DE LA ADVERTENCIA 1 APLICA MÁS QUE NADA A LAS PARTES DOS Y TRES.

**COMO PEQUEÑA ADVERTENCIA 2: **HE RESUBIDO EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, PORQUE TENÍA UNAS ESCENAS QUE LAS IBA A PONER EN ESTE CAPÍTULO A MANERA DE FLASHBACK, PERO COMO ESTE CAPI ES MUY LARGO, DECIDÍ PONER LAS ESCENAS EN TIEMPO REAL EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, ESPERO LO LEAN PARA QUE NO SE PIERDAN EN LA HISTORIA, LAMENTO TENER QUE CONFUNDIRLOS, DE VERAS ESPERO QUE NO LES MOLESTE DEMASIADO. ADEMÁS PIENSO QUE EL TEMA CENTRAL DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO LE VA MUCHO MEJOR A ESAS ESCENAS QUE AL TÍTULO DE ESTE. (XD!, SE PERMITE LA TOMATINA, ME LA MEREZCO POR HACERLES RELEER T-T)

OJALÁ LES GUSTE EL PERFIL DE LOS PERSONAJES SEGÚN MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN.

RECUERDEN LA REGLA DE LOS CAPIS ANTERIORES:

(APLICA MÁS QUE NADA PARA LA PARTE 2 Y 3)

_CURSIVAS_(MUKURO DE ALGÚN FLASHBACK) _SUBRAYADAS CURSIVAS_(HIEI DE ALGÚN FLASHBACK)…

CUALQUIER DUDA COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA NO DUDEN EN ESCRIBIRME. AHORA SÍ DEJO DE ABURRIRLOS.

* * *

**MUKURO, Primera Parte.**

* * *

La lluvia al fin había cesado.

La noche fría calaba hasta los huesos. El viento soplaba con tal intensidad que las ramas del recio árbol, bajo el cual se refugiaba, parecían hechas de papel.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Sus recuerdos ahora parecían arena disuelta en los riachuelos que la lluvia había formado. Buscaba dormitar apenas un poco. Dormir lo llevaría lejos, le calmaría las heridas. Le permitiría despertar más **fuerte**.

Aspiró con suavidad el viento helado. El olor de la batalla seguía allí. Era algo inenarrable, como si la muerte y el fuego tuviesen una esencia hija, aroma que tan sólo un guerrero sería capaz de comprender. Estaba agotado. Ya no sabía si era dolor, frío o pavura, aquello que le hacía temblar a breves instantes.

Oía las voces cercanas de sus guerreros. Entre mofas y planes venideros agotaban las fuentes del ánimo. Sería culpa del miedo, pero aquellos miserables que jugaban cada día con la muerte, hallaron divertida, la que podría convertirse en la última noche que pasarían vivos.

No los culpaba. Antes les habría lanzado algún insulto, seguido de una buena reprimenda por permitirse jugar en lugar de preparar el cuerpo y la mente para la lucha. Ahora quizá ya no le importaba. Al menos tenían el coraje de quedarse. Él mismo encontraba balsámicas las risas de sus leales camaradas. ¿Cuánto hacía desde que había dejado de ser uno más del pelotón, para convertirse en líder de todas las escuadras?

Las aguas corrían en el suelo, descubriendo la arena; disolviendo el fango…

Dos siglos. Era tiempo suficiente para que alguien se hubiera acostumbrado a un estilo de vida. Y allí estaba, en la oscurecida noche, reconociendo con nostalgia que amaba, como un chiquillo encariñado a sus juguetes, aquella vida que se le extinguía.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? La respuesta emergió como una sombra vana en sus profundos pensamientos. Casi sonrió ante la evocación de aquel nombre tan sugerente. Acto seguido un dolor punzante remeció su brazo. Retiró resignado las vendas, echó una mirada a aquel secreto mal oculto. Las carnes ennegrecidas despidieron un olor nauseabundo. Perdería el brazo, era ineludible. Sin cuidado especial, volvió a vendarse; apretando aún más fuerte aquellas gasas contra su brazo. Si lo perdía o no ya no le era importante.

¿Se estaba dando por vencido?

Quiso creer que no. Sin embargo sabía que en el fondo la búsqueda de venganza empezaba a desaparecer.

Enfadado retiróse del lugar. Como si buscara un camino, se internó entre la maleza del campo. Ni el fuego había sido suficiente para matarla.

Una idea, una estrategia. A su mente venían ideas ridículas y hazañas imposibles. Buscó en su cuerpo grave y lastimado, la **fuerza**. Fuerza no para luchar, sino para **vencer**.

—¡No quiero morir!—masculló. Trataba convencerse de aquello.

Aquella maldita noche sentía la debilidad inundar su alma. ¿Tenía miedo?

¿Miedo de qué?

¿Qué deseaba?

Se dejó caer encima de un lodoso montículo de piedras que le negaba el resto del camino. La dureza de una roca acarició su barbilla. Su cuerpo goteaba continuamente sangre y sudor mezclados con la lluvia de la mañana. Ya no llovía, pero estaba empapado. Dejó a la gravedad deslizarle sobre el montículo hasta llegar al suelo. El húmedo légamo refrescó su frente.

No evitó el contacto de aquel sedimento con sus ojos. Dejó a sus pupilas humedecerse.

La máscara era ahora lo único que le impedía besar el suelo.

…¡Señor Kirin!...

El llamado de aquel pequeño Youkai en su memoria, le hizo intentar levantarse. Logró tan solo sentarse. Apoyó la espalda contra las rocas, y sólo entonces, miró al cielo. Las estrellas no podían avistarse tras tantas nubes negras. Era la noche más **oscura** de su vida.

El peso de su heroíco cuerpo, le sumergió hasta la cintura dentro del légamo.

La lluvia había desbordado el río.

Limpió su rostro con sus manos. Estaban llenas de llagas. Recordó entonces todo lo ocurrido ese día…

* * *

—¿Te marchas?—Kurama preguntó en voz baja.

—No hay motivos para que me quede—Respondió Kirin mientras retiraba el cuerpo de Mukuro de la cama en la que había sido alojado. Lo cargó en sus brazos con un trato lleno de respeto. Como si hubiera tenido en sus brazos a la reina en vida. Miró al costado: Hiei en la otra cama dormía sedado. Ahora que Mukuro había muerto, Hiei había abandonado su puesto de guerrero. Poco o nada pareció importarle la muerte de Mukuro.

—Ten cuidado, la madrugada afuera es peligrosa—Kurama se limitó a decir mientras miraba consternado a Hiei. La menuda figura de aquel le trajo a la mente a Ayumu, aquella youkai y su desafortunado final.

—Kirin…había una de los tuyos dentro del palacio…yo intenté ayudarla…—Kurama comenzó titubeando, debía darle la mala noticia.

—¡Ayumu y Mukuro, tendrán su venganza!—Kirin impidió que Kurama concluyera. La muerte de Ayumu no le era desconocida.

Kurama guardó silencio apenas unos instantes. Observó detenidamente a Kirin. La ira en sus ojos era aterradora. Era como una sentencia de muerte a aquellos que habían causado la destrucción de los dominios de Mukuro.

—Toma esto—Kirin antes de marcharse se acercó a Kurama y le entregó un collar con un colgante.

Kurama lo recogió en su mano. No comprendía. ¿Sería un arma?

Kirin nuevamente miró a Hiei.

—Esto te identifica como uno de mis guerreros. Cuando necesites algo y vuelvas por las tierras de Mukuro, siempre serás reconocido…—Kirin explicó seriamente. Su gratitud era genuina aunque muy secreta.

—Kirin…antes he peleado pero…—Kurama extendió la mano, devolviendo el collar.

Kirin no tomó el collar, más bien le dio la espalda—¡Quédatelo!, no significa una imposición para que sigas mis órdenes o te unas a mi ejército…—Le aclaró, al llegar a la puerta cerrada.

Kurama comprendió entonces que Kirin buscaba la manera de agradecerle y no de usarlo en beneficio propio. Le habría gustado abrir la boca y articular un "gracias". Curiosamente incluso a Shuichi Minamino, le costaba decir gracias aquel día. Entonces observó a Kirin: la extrañada mirada del guerrero ante el desconocido mecanismo de la puerta, le brindó a Kurama la perfecta oportunidad de devolver el gesto.

Su confusión, ambas manos ocupadas…

Kurama caminó rápidamente hasta la puerta y digitó el código para que se abriese.

Kirin cruzó el umbral aliviado, pero a la salida más puertas al final del pasillo podían verse. El suspiro enfadado de Kirin sonó a súplica en los oídos de Kurama.

Kurama halló en aquellas puertas la silenciosa manera de aliviarle en algo la mala fortuna de los últimos días.

—Era de Hiei ¿cierto?—El muchacho preguntó mientras miraba sus ojos verdes refulgentes en el espejo platino del colgante. Caminaba aún por el largo pasillo.

Al oír aquel nombre, en una reacción insospechada, Kirin apretó contra su cuerpo el cadáver de la reina. Sintió la calidez de su maestra, a través de las mantas que lo cubrían. Era como si tan sólo durmiese, aún cuando llevaba casi dos días de difunta.

El poder del sello dejaría incorrupto para la eternidad la figura de aquella mujer de las leyendas…

Kurama contempló la reacción con poca sorpresa. Los pasos de Kirin se aceleraron tanto, que tuvo que apresurarse para acortar la brecha de distancia que se había formado entre ambos.

—Hiei nunca lo aceptó—respondió por fin Kirin—…a regañadientes Mukuro le obligó a guardarlo con él…—Su voz se llenó de rabia—…Hoy le he hablado sobre la guerra, y él me lo ha devuelto…—Una nueva puerta fue abierta y otra más hasta que por fin llegaron a la salida.

—Tus soldados están en los calabozos del palacio—Kurama informó a Kirin que ya estaba impaciente por marcharse.

—Tienes el permiso del Reikai para llevártelos…Yomi ha dicho que se les libere tan pronto como te presentes allí—Finalizó, mientras apuntaba con el índice hacia la escalera que daba a los calabozos. Observó a Kirin asentir para luego marcharse.

Kurama guardó el colgante en el bolsillo del pantalón. Aquella noche Enki había dado un ultimátum a Koenma. Tres días…Sus pensamientos le atormentaron una última vez antes de volver dentro del palacio que se había convertido en una prisión para él y sus amigos…

* * *

Arribó con sus soldados a la zona de la batalla temprano en la mañana. Cuerpos irreconocibles hacían una alfombra macabra en suelo. Desmembrados, calcinados, todos muertos. Amigos y enemigos.

Recogieron de entre escombros algún armamento que aún pudiera ser útil. A lo lejos la silueta del árbol caído: Kirin sintió su espíritu quebrarse al contemplar el palacio en cenizas y ruinas.

Todavía llevaba en brazos a Mukuro. Sintió que le había fallado…

Nunca antes le había incumplido tantas misiones. Era la señal que anunciaba el acabose de todo.

Aún había una orden que recordaba. Ingresó al palacio. El resto de guerreros quedaron afuera cavando fosas para los cadáveres. Recorrió cada rincón con la mirada. Reconoció en aquel lugar inerte los recuerdos de la vida que hubo alguna vez. ¿Cómo no había visto el fin acercarse?

Era imposible de creer.

Las huellas del fuego en los muros, parecían quemarle la piel. Pensó en el dolor de sus guerreros. Pensó en su miedo. No pudo dejar de imaginar el último pensamiento de horror que habría tenido Ayumu.

Justo ahora tenía en sus brazos a la mujer a quien podía culpar de tantas desgracias. Y, aún así, tan sólo pudo aferrarse al tibio cuerpo y preguntarse: ¿Por qué?.

Ella alguna vez habría de morir eso era un hecho. La culpa era sólo de él, por no haber podido ser el líder que había sido su maestra. ¿Era acaso irreemplazable?

Dejó de asir el cuerpo y lo depositó en el lugar más despejado y limpio que pudo hallar en el suelo. El cuerpo, cubierto por las blancas sábanas, contrastó con la mezcla de polvo y sangre que teñía el piso a su alrededor. Ya no podía ver su rostro. Las envolturas y el misterio: el **monstruo** detrás del secreto.

Luchó en vano contra la memoria. Sintió el terror apodarse de su corazón. Un milenio no bastaba para borrarle las huellas de la fantasmagórica esencia que la fallecida reina emanaba incluso en vida.

Cavó pues en aquel siniestro lugar, removió despojos hasta que al fin llegó a los subterráneos del palacio. Aliviado y estúpidamente feliz desenterró prácticamente intacta la cámara de recuperación que Mukuro le había ordenado, meses atrás, esconder. Al menos había cumplido una de las misiones, sin fallo.

Otro dolor intenso arremetió contra su brazo, como si tuviera vida propia; como si le estuviera exigiendo atención inmediata.

La cámara era inútil para Mukuro, ahora; sin embargo no encontró valor para usarla en sí mismo. ¿Cómo seguían las palabras de la reina grabadas con fuego en su cabeza? ¿Cómo aún seguía obedeciéndola con una lealtad ciega y sin sentido?.

Caída la tarde el campo quedó despejado. Los campamentos quedaron formados y al fin Kirin supo que había llegado la hora.

En el centro del palacio había una roca hosca y gigantesca, de la cual sólo los viejos aliados de Mukuro conocían. Junto a aquella hicieron una pequeña cámara. Embalsamaron los muros con esencias perfumadas y licor. Dejaron allí el cuerpo de Mukuro. Allí, para que cuidara por siempre de sus dominios. Kirin abandonó en el sepulcro su vieja espada, compañera de mil batallas. Sepultó su miedo y enardeció el sentimiento que hacía hervir su sangre ante la pérdida de dos seres que se habían vuelto irónicamente valiosos para él. Dejó allí su piedad también.

Se juró que, aunque tuviera que morir, vengaría a su **aprendiz** y a su **maestro**.

* * *

—¡Yusuke!—

La muchacha grita en medio de la madrugada. Despierta empapada de sudor. Lleva una mano a su pecho. El latir acelerado y doloroso le anuncia tristes sucesos. Algo malo ocurría. No podía saberlo, pero lo sentía.

Mira la hora en el reloj de su mesita de noche. Son las tres y cuarto de la madrugada. Se levanta de su cama en un impulso sobrecogedor. Corre las cortinas y mira hacia la calle. Justo ese lugar, bajo el farol, el mismo sitio en el que Yusuke se había despedido de ella; logra divisar una sombra oscura y amenazante. Se frota los ojos temblorosa y agitada. Vuelve a mirar.

Sólo el viento ulula en el lugar, nada ni nadie más.

¿Lo imaginó?. Una terrible premonición golpea su corazón nuevamente.

_—_Yusuke está en peligro—Keiko pronuncia con las palabras atragantadas, poniéndose rápidamente sus zapatos. Busca en su ropero algún vestido fácil de ponerse. Pone la mano en la perilla de la puerta y está a punto de girarla.

—Keiko, confía en mí, volveré como el ganador del torneo, ¡ya lo verás!—el tono rebosante de autoconfianza de Yusuke le hace desistir de salir. Él le había prometido regresar.

Ya no sabe si volver a dormir o huir de su casa y correr hasta donde la guíe el presentimiento. Correr hasta volver a encontrar su rostro con el de su amigo de la infancia.

—Me prometiste regresar…no lo olvides…por favor…Yusuke—Keiko repite una y otra vez. Sus palabras se transformaron en un arrullo, pronto recobró la calma, serenamente volvió a dormirse. En sus sueños la imagen borrosa de Yusuke diciéndole un "hasta pronto" le devolvió la fé de que su novio volvería, sano y salvo.

* * *

—Keiko…—Yusuke balbuceó todavía inconsciente. Sentía el cuerpo fuerte y vigoroso, recuperado de una manera que sólo pudo comparar con la sensación que obtuvo su cuerpo cuando revivió por primera vez. Por alguna razón sentía aún la humedad en sus labios, del beso que bromeando, había robado a Keiko antes de partir. Recordó el zapato deportivo que ella, como respuesta; había lanzado directo a su cabeza…Extrañó ese dolor…

Aspiró con fuerza el aire que llenaba la habitación, estaba en una cama. Se sentó sobre la cama todavía somnoliento. Miró el lugar, le parecía algo familiar. Algo retuvo su pie tan pronto intentó salir de la cama. Retiró las sábanas y observó: una extraña sonda estaba en su pie izquierdo emitiendo una luz azul. —¡Reiki!—exclamó al reconocer la esencia de la luz.

Ahora comprendía. Estaba siendo curado. ¿Qué había pasado?

Yusuke se sentó en el suelo e hizo un recuento de las cosas que recordaba.

—¡Kuwabara!—gritó.

Ahora recordaba. Había peleado contra aquel monstruo en la guarida subterránea. Se había roto la pierna. Luego había perdido el control…

—Yo…¿Cómo llegué aquí?—se preguntó en voz baja. Estaba bastante confundido. Se arrancó la sonda conectada a su pie. Debía encontrar a Kazuma, así que se puso de pie y corrió hasta la salida de lo que parecía la habitación de un hospital. No sabía el código de apertura, así que preparó su cuerpo y disparó un enérgico reigun.

* * *

—¡Hiei!—Kurama despertó de golpe ante el ruido de la barrera activándose. Abandonó el confortable mueble en el que se había recostado. Se había quedado dormido.

Corrió presuroso hacia la habitación de Hiei. Abrió la puerta e intentó tontamente encender las luces rotas. Estaba oscuro y no se podía ver, pero tan pronto ingresó al lugar percibió el olor de la sangre.

Avanzó hasta el bulto que pudo divisar en el piso.

—Hie…—Kurama calló cuando un fulgor negro iluminó el espacio. Era un juego de luces lúgubres y purpúreas. Inclinó su cuerpo hasta Hiei lleno de curiosidad y comprobó que eran pequeñas perlas. Recordó entonces, que ya había visto antes aquel brillo. Ahora comprendía, Hiei había llorado. Probablemente toda la tarde, a juzgar por el número de perlas regadas junto a él.

Examinó a Hiei, la sangre estaba nuevamente en sus puños. Sonrió algo triste ante la deducción que se puso de manifiesto: Hiei era capaz de sufrir por **alguien más**…

Se levantó a velocidad, al escuchar los pasos de alguien y salió de allí sin hacer ruido.

—¿Está bien el enano?—Kuwabara preguntó desde atrás mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia él.

—Sí, no es él quien ha activado la barrera…—Kurama contestó.

—¿¡Entonces!?...—Kuwabara ya tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, cuando una segunda explosión revertida pudo ser oída, incluso más fuerte que la primera.

—¡Yusuke!— el rostro de Kazuma se iluminó de alegría.

—Sí, ¡Vamos!—Exclamó Kurama.

Kuwabara emprendió la carrera hacia la habitación de Yusuke. El joven pelirrojo se quedó atrás y golpeó su puño contra la puerta de la habitación de Hiei. Un golpe seco y sonoro. Luego corrió en la misma dirección de Kuwabara.

Al entrar a la habitación encontraron a Yusuke rabiando y discutiendo con Koenma.

—Esto es una tontería, ¡Exijo que me suelten!—gritó Yusuke mientras lanzaba una y otra vez su reigun contra la imbatible barrera.

—¡Cálmate y deja que te explique!—Respondió más de una vez Koenma sin conseguir tranquilizar a Yusuke.

Hokushin también está en la habitación.

Todos hablaban casi al mismo tiempo y el escándalo era insoportable.

—¡U-RA-ME-SHI!— deletreó Kazuma gritando de alegría y casi llorando. Se lanzó contra Yusuke para abrazarlo.

Yusuke al verló sintió al fin un poco de paz en medio de la locura que se había desatado allí.

—¡Idiota!, al fin me alegro de ver tu horrible cara—Yusuke bromeó feliz de que su amigo estuviera a salvo.

—Ahora que te has calmado…—Kurama intervino cuando al fin el bullicio cesó—Escucha lo que tenemos que decir…

—Primero, esto es el palacio de Yomi. Estamos en Gandara. Has estado inconsciente tres días. Lo que pasó… es un poco confuso…Luego de que se fueron a buscar a Botan, se desató una guerra en el territorio de Mukuro, coincidencia o no, ese mismo día, en el torneo; Shura fue secuestrado antes de que peleara la semifina—Kurama continuaba su relato mientras Yusuke agradecía de corazón al pelirrojo que por fin le hubiera dicho dónde estaba.

—¿Ha terminado el torneo?—Yusuke interrumpió.

—Así es—respondió Kurama y antes de ser interrumpido nuevamente, contestó, la que adivinaba; sería la próxima pregunta—Ha ganado Enki.

—Ya veo—Murmuró Yusuke.

—El cuerpo de Raizen fue robado. Los guardianes de la tumba, aseguraron que los profanadores que los atacaron fueron varios guerreros de Mukuro. Cierto o no…—

—¡Cierto!— interrumpió Hokushin.

—Bueno, yo aún no compruebo nada, mientras eso no suceda no puedo acusar a nadie—Respondió Kurama totalmente neutral.

—¡Cierto!—insistió Hokushin.

—¡Hokushin!—Yusuke le reclamó, asestándole un golpe en la calva cabeza.

Hokushin se levantó malhumorado y se retiró de la habitación. Ahora sólo quedaban Koenma, los del Reikai, Kazuma, Kurama y Yusuke, reunidos.

Kurama soltó un suspiro.

—Cierto o no, esto provocó que la gente de Raizen atacara el palacio de Mukuro. Con Mukuro agonizando, la batalla se tornó muy difícil, nosotros los esperábamos, a ti y a Kuwabara; pero como no llegaban…—

—¡Es cierto!, ¿Qué ha pasado con Mukuro?—Yusuke preguntó al recordar el motivo primario de su búsqueda de Botan. Viendo a Koenma allí supuso que habrían podido ayudarla.

—Mukuro ha muerto—Kazuma contestó en voz baja.

Yusuke bajó la mirada, un velo de tristeza lo envolvió levemente. Él quería ayudarla. Lo había intentado.

—¿Envenenada?—Yusuke preguntó.

Kurama guardó silencio y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y la guerra?—visiblemente conmocionado por la noticia, Yusuke preguntó. En su mente estructuraba la historia y los hechos narrados. Pensaba en aquel viejo, en la profanación de la tumba de su padre ancestral; no era capaz de creer que Mukuro hubiera ordenado semejante locura. Era totalmente absurdo. Si aquello era verdad, entonces realmente Mukuro había perdido el juicio.

—La guerra está suspendida, por ahora, esto por intervención del Reikai. Como esta guerra puede llegar a afectar el Makai y el ningenkai, ellos contactaron a Yomi y le pidieron cooperar.

Según testigos, fue gente de Raizen la que secuestró a Shura…, Yomi no atacó pues no estaba seguro de que eso fuera verdad, así que dio luz verde a que la aclaración de estos hechos la llevara a a cabo el Reikai…Eso es lo que él nos ha dicho, al menos…—Kurama planteó el hecho de que también dudaba de la versión de Yomi.

—Enki ha ganado así que es quien gobierna el Makai, de nuevo, él también accedió a la petición del Rey Enma; sin embargo la noche de ayer dio un ultimátum al grupo especial del Reikai—Kurama hizo una pausa para humedecer la garganta, tragó saliva y continuó.

—El cuerpo de Raizen sigue desaparecido, es la razón principal por la cual la guerra continuará. Si el cuerpo no es devuelto en tres días, el makai ignorará las peticiones de paz del Reikai. Por otro lado, Shura sigue desaparecido…

—Entonces, ¡¿sólo quedan dos días?!—Yusuke al fin comprendió la dificultosa situación que enfrentaba Koenma.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo!…Aunque me digan que la investigación corre a cargo del Reikai, Kuwabara, EL HOMBRE, no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzados…¡Lo juro por Yukina!—Kazuma investido del temple osado de los enamorados, presintió que los males de la guerra podrían afectar a su idolatrada doncella de los hielos. Kurama lo miró lleno de admiración, sería estupidez o valor, pero aquel hombre parecía nunca sentir miedo. De alguna manera, esas palabras le infundían ánimos a todos.

—…Tampoco podemos olvidar a Kirin y a sus guerreros. Le quedarán menos de cinco mil, pero se trata de youkais bien entrenados, la mayoría de clase A y superior. De los guerreros de élite, me refiero a…de los setenta y siete; quedan nueve, Kirin incluído. El reino de Mukuro prácticamente no existe, las naciones que lo conformaban se han unido a otros reinos colindantes , no obstante hay algunos pueblos anexados que no les han retirado su apoyo…—Kurama procuró decir todo lo que se sabía. Cualquier información era importante. Quizás en el repaso de la historia podían encontrar una pista que ayudara a resolver la problemática situación.

—¡Kuwabara tiene razón!, ¡¿Por qué seguimos aquí mientras el tiempo sigue pasando?!—Yusuke gritó parado en la cama.

—Bueno, la razón es que la misión está en manos exclusivas del Reikai, así que no nos dejarán intervenir, pues somos del makai y del ningenkai, además…—Kurama advirtió la incomodidad de Koenma ante sus palabras—…además, nosotros les resultamos sospechosos, pues cada uno de nosotros estuvo trabajando para los tres reyes del makai alguna vez, inclusive ahora tenemos vínculos con ellos…—Kurama volvió a mirar a Koenma, buscando alguna expresión en él que delatara más verdades ocultas.

—¡¿Koenma, desconfías de nosotros?!—Yusuke gritó enfadado.

Koenma, quien lucía su forma más respetable, la del adulto; se levantó de su asiento y gritó también:

—¡Claro que no!, pero, ¡Tú eres el hijo de Raizen! ¡¿Qué no entiendes cómo eres visto por mi padre?!

—¡Pero nosotros siempre les hemos ayuda…!—Kuwabara fue interrumpido por Kurama que intentaba poner orden en la discusión.

—Koenma, tiene razón, aunque no seamos culpables; somos sospechosos…podríamos inclinar la balanza al lado de nuestra conveniencia, eso es lo que piensan ¿cierto?—Kurama interrogó a los del grupo especial del Reikai. Ellos no respondieron nada. Simplemente el superior de aquellos inclinó la cabeza en señal afirmativa.

Yusuke pensó en silencio. Sabía que lo que Kurama decía tenía sentido. Pero ellos tan sólo habían vuelto al makai por el torneo, luego había surgido lo de Mukuro, fueron a buscar a Botan, y entonces…—¡Qué pasó con Botan!—Yusuke preguntó alarmado.

Koenma sintió un golpe en el pecho al escuchar el nombre de su ayudante de tantos años. Sólo esperaba que estuviera viva. —Resiste hasta que te encontremos—pensó.

—Está desaparecida—Kurama dudó por un momento al recordar aquella vez en que sintió un ki desaparecer. Intentando ser optimista, prosiguió su relato:

—Kuwabara nos dijo que ustedes fueron al torneo a buscarla. Luego se encontraron con unos Youkais que se la llevaron por la fuerza. Los persiguieron hasta una guarida subterránea que al parecer era una trampa. Tú peleaste contra uno de ellos, pero Kuwabara asegura que contra quien realmente peleabas era contra Botan.

—¡Eso es ridículo!, Botan no tiene tanta fuerza…—Yusuke rememoró todavía con algo de temor aquella lucha a muerte que había mantenido contra aquel horrendo monstruo. No podía ser Botan.

—Pero yo la vi, tu reigun le hacía mucho daño…Fue ahí que esos sujetos se la llevaron…intenté alcanzarlos, pero desaparecieron cerca de las montañas…tú estabas herido…y yo…—Kuwabara dejó la idea inconclusa.

—Y ahí Kuwabara se dirigió al lugar del torneo por un hospital en busca de ayuda para ti, pero allí el caos ya se había desatado por el secuestro de Shura, entonces escuchó sobre la guerra contra Mukuro y regresó al Mukade; pero para cuando llegó ya el Reikai estaba interfiriendo con la guerra. Entonces todos fuimos trasladados aquí, quiero decir a Gandara—Kurama concluyó. Cruzó sus brazos y volvió a analizar aquella historia una vez más. Todos los sucesos en el mismo día, casi a la misma hora…Era **demasiada** coincidencia.

—¿Y por qué me tienen aquí encerrado y con mi poder suprimido con estas barreras?—Yusuke se levantó de la cama y se estrelló una y otra vez con la barrera, tratando deshacerla. Pero la barrera era más fuerte y sólo ocasionaba aquel horrible sonido y heridas a Yusuke.

—¡Demonios!, ¡Koenma, haz que me liberen!—ordenó irritado.

—¿Por qué **estos** dos no están limitados? ¿eh? ¡¿Qué acaso tienen corona?!—Yusuke gritó como loco mientras apuntaba con el dedo a Kazuma y a Kurama.

Kazuma se burlaba de Yusuke a carcajadas y Kurama no pudo evitar reír también.

—Cálmate, no eres el único; el enano está en la misma situación que tú— dijo Kuwabara conteniendo con dificultad la risa.

—¿Hiei?...me había olvidado de él…¿Está bien?—Si Hiei estaba allí, seguramente había peleado y debía estar herido. Eso pensaba Yusuke.

—Él está mejor ahora, aunque sus heridas no han sanado del todo—Respondió Kurama. Miró a Yusuke con el rostro lleno de intriga.—Él estaba con Mukuro, hubo un ataque dentro del palacio y resultó herido—Kurama omitió una parte de la historia que sólo Hiei y él conocían y que Ayumu se había llevado a la tumba.

Yusuke fue capaz de notarlo. Le interrogó con la mirada, aún así el pelirrojo no habló nada más. Él tampoco sabía con detalles lo ocurrido. Tenía una conversación pendiente con Hiei.

—Nosotros también estuvimos limitados…Luego nos interrogaron y nos dieron un poco de libertad—Kuwabara reveló a Yusuke.

—¿Un poco?—Yusuke contrariado miró a Kazuma.

—No podemos salir de este palacio—Kurama despejó la duda de Yusuke.

Allí quedaron los jóvenes preocupados. Mirándose las caras unos a otros. Miles de preguntas atravesaron sus mentes. Sabían que estaban vivos, nada más. Lejos de aquello, la única certeza que tenían, aquella noche; era la de que la lluvia al fin había cesado.

* * *

El viento ululaba tenebrosamente.

Dentro de la vieja edificación, sombras de vivos y de muertos buscaban camino hacia ningún lugar. Parecían perdidas. Algunas chocaban contra las finas hojas de papel pegadas en las paredes y se evaporaban al mínimo contacto.

Se respira **miedo**.

La edificación cruje de vez en cuando. Luces rubíes emiten matices celestes y ocres al hacer contacto con el preparado que se cuece en el extraño aparato.

El viejo que manipula el raro artefacto no teme. Conoce esas artes milenarias tan bien como el diablo conoce el infierno.

Escribe algunas notas en una tablilla, luego, ordena a sus subordinados traerle algo. Un cadáver es llevado hasta el fondo de un depósito de huesos. El rechinar de goznes se confunde con el tintineo de un pequeño cascabel.

Afuera, ruidosos youkais son asesinados antes de que noten que han sido atacados.

—¡Hey!, tú, trae los cuerpos aquí—Ordena otra voz.

La voz le pertenece a un youkai de joven apariencia. Su rostro refleja algo de incertidumbre, pero recupera la calma cada vez que observa la determinación en los ojos del viejo.

—¿Ya es tiempo?—pregunta el joven. Otros presentes le hacen eco.

—Calma…Aún no, pero ya falta poco…—Responde el viejo con una voz oscura y cínica.

El fuego que alumbra la edificación se apaga de repente.

Oscuridad total.

Hay un sonido de grillos en el ambiente.

Intermitente cantar de insectos, igual de intermitente que el ruidillo del cascabel.

* * *

Un ruido le hizo despertarse de golpe.

Al abrir sus ojos, se descubrió de nuevo en aquel maldito lugar. Quizás había esperado que todo hubiese sido un sueño, pero cuando abrió sus ojos la perspectiva no había cambiado.

Aquello no había sido un sueño. Aquello era una pesadilla.

Definitivamente era un pesadilla, sólo que; desafortunadamente no estaba dormido.

Nada volvía a ser como siempre al despertar y nada lo sería ya. Ya había aceptado esa realidad.

Lo siguiente que haría no lo sabía con exactitud. Se levantó del suelo, al hacerlo sus piernas temblaron un poco. La primera cosa que pudo distinguir en la leve oscuridad de la mañana fueron sus lágrimas derramadas en el suelo.

Ahora conocía que su llanto, a pesar de ser un niño prohibido, también se condensaba en perlas.

Había llorado. Era absolutamente desconcertante, pero ya no se reprochaba aquello. El primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue Mukuro. Esta vez no intentó evitar pensar en ella. Por el contrario, se esmeró en recordarla.

La muerte podía llevársela de su tacto y del plano que la gente común llama realidad, pero no podía arrebatársela del alma. La huella de su esencia estaba en él y, obcecada, como sólo ella podía ser, la huella era profunda.

Tuvo de nuevo ganas de llorar. Pero esta vez no se lo permitió. Ya no por su orgullo, no por esconder sus sentimientos. Nada de eso.

Sabía que llorar ahora era como huir a la realidad, y, de ese modo, ya no significaría un tributo, sino más bien cobardía.

Él no iba a ofrecerle algo tan banal a Mukuro.

Ahora que debía ocuparse de seguir viviendo, sabía que debía encontrar una razón para hacerlo. Pero su única razón había sido Mukuro. Ya no deseaba encontrar ninguna otra. Ahora que ella estaba muerta le era imposible olvidarla.

No **podía** dejarla ir, no **quería**. Se aferraría a sus recuerdos y viviría sólo de ellos, hasta cuando la fuente de aquellos se agotara. Sólo entonces se le agotaría la vida.

Había sido sincero, había llorado por ella; incluso era capaz de llorar aún más. Se había aclarado, había admitido que la amaba y todavía no estaba satisfecho. No podía resignarse.

Sentía que todavía no estaba todo resuelto. Todavía tenía algo pendiente.

Quizás era porque había resuelto sus propios problemas, pero no se había ocupado de los de ella.

Ya no podía hacer nada por ella. Tal vez si lograba hacer algo por su reino liberaría su corazón de la culpa. Pero no, él no deseba **sólo** eso.

Sentía la obligación de completar las misiones que Mukuro hubiera dejado sin concluir a causa de su muerte.

Quería comprender el motivo de su muerte, pues, era su alma de la de ella, como una copia al carbón, de modo que; si ella había encontrado razonables los motivos, seguramente él los tomaría por nueva doctrina.

¿Qué era importante para ella?

—Quizás su reino…

—Su honor…

—Sus guerreros…

—¿Cuál era la misión de Mukuro?—Hiei se preguntó. Apretó con rabia una de sus lágrimas. Como deseando destrozarla entre sus dedos. No lo sabía.

Ahí estaba el asunto sin resolver. Él se había revelado ante sí mismo. Al final había logrado comprenderse. Pero de la mujer que tanto había amado, tan sólo sabía su pasado.

Conocer no era comprender. Y él nunca pudo comprenderla del todo.

Ella se encerraba dentro de sí. Esa era la excusa…

Si él se hubiera abierto antes, si le hubiera exteriorizado su alma, entonces ella quizás hubiera hecho lo mismo.

_—Cuentas pendientes—_

Mukuro le había hablado de aquello alguna vez. Pero él simplemente no había querido escuchar, se había negado a hacerlo. Se negó a hacer algo que adoraba. Dejó que se refugiara en el silencio. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Lamentó tanto aquello.

La habitación de pronto estuvo repleta de nostalgia.

El silencio se volvió aún más profundo. En su soledad, saboreó la tristeza del vacío. Recordó cómo se había alejado de ella, aquella ocasión. Ella tan sólo había callado.

Una tímida sonrisa acompañaba a su expresión taciturna aquella tibia tarde…

No había manera de que fuera su culpa, sin embargo, se culpaba. Deseó escuchar el grave sonido de su voz. La llamó, quién sabría por qué; quién podría decirle por qué, los cansados pasos que la reina solía dar para llegarse hasta él, mientras dormía; volvieron a su oído, animados sólo por la fantasía y su irrefrenable anhelo de volver a escucharla…

Y fue ahí que la desesperación llenó, a desbordar, cada rincón de su pecho.

No podía dejarla ir y ella parecía no querer abandonarlo. Se clavó en su alma para siempre, disfrazada de recuerdos. Recuerdos que lo herían e irónicamente le daban razones para vivir. No quería dejarla ir.

Ella se había ido ya, y, sin embargo **seguía** allí.

No aceptaría su muerte. Jamás se resignaría. Viviría, de ahora en más, maldiciendo al destino. Lucharía en contra de sus cruentos designios.

Tomaría el camino de la inconformidad.

Pero eso no la traería de vuelta.

Lo **sabía**…

* * *

Escuchó gritos, voces y risas que venían desde una habitación lejana. El sonido de un limitante accionándose le hizo saber que Yusuke había despertado.

Recogió sus lágrimas y las guardó en sus bolsillos. Se había trazado en su mente lo que debía hacer. Lo que su corazón le dictaba por ahora.

Las dejaría en la tumba de Mukuro, depués de todo, las había llorado por ella y para ella. No necesitaba que nadie más las viera.

Quizás como un droga para adormecer su dolor, se impuso una misión.

Descubriría a Mukuro. Aunque no lo consiguiera por completo, si lograba entender apenas un poco más sobre ella, bastaría. No podía definir con palabras el porqué deseaba esto. Era como una necesidad apremiante de su corazón.

Tenía que dejar el palacio a como diera lugar. Miró el tatuaje que limitaba a su dragón. Ya había intentado demasiadas veces quitárselo, sin resultados favorables.

Al no saber como liberarse de los limitantes, sólo le quedaban una opción:

Esperar a que los días de gracia dados al Reikai terminasen. Pero quedaban todavía dos.

Para colmo, aparte de sus propios problemas, la guerra se agolpaba amenzando todo y a todos. Haría algo al respecto, sí, lo haría. Sin embargo aquello no le importaba del modo en que Mukuro lo hacía.

La guerra…

El gesto de fastidio en la cara de Kirin regresó a sus memorias. Qué más daba ahora. Él no quería ser un guerrero como Kirin. No quería luchar por tierra. Algo tan frío y sin sentido. Quizás aquello era el hogar para Kirin…pero para él no. ¿Lo habría sido para ella?

Qué más daba, Mukuro ya no necesitaba su reino. Por eso había refutado a Kirin. Pero ahora sentía la obligación de ayudarlo.

Allí podía encontrar algo que le revelara las motivaciones de Mukuro.

Además Kirin necesitaba ayuda para enfrentar la guerra. Ya fuera por el reino de Mukuro o no, iba a ayudarle. Kirin conocía a Mukuro de mucho más tiempo que él.

Además, Mukuro parecía tenerle cierta estima. De nuevo un sentimiento extraño lo atormentó. No podía evitar sentirse molesto cada vez que pensaba en la relación que había entre Kirin y Mukuro. Le pasaba algo parecido cuando pensaba en la relación de ella con Shigure.

Su raciocinio le dictó el nombre de aquella emoción, sin embargo, preferió fingir que todavía lo ignoraba.

De repente la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar más luz de la que sus ojos, maltratados por la aflicción y la oscuridad del encierro; eran capaces de soportar.

—¿Hiei?—Yusuke dudó antes de entrar. Quiso adivinar cómo estaría el humor de Hiei, segundos antes de decidir cómo debía tratarlo. ¿Estaría sufriendo? Debía comportarse diferente o tratarlo como siempre. Por qué rayos Kurama le habría pedido a él que intentara convencer a Hiei de acceder al interrogatorio. Si no lo conseguía al menos debía lograr que se les uniera para ayudar a Koenma. Por qué se lo encomendaría a él, después de todo Hiei le tenía más confianza a Kurama. Se rascó la cabeza un par de veces. Ya no tenía caso el porqué.

Ya era tarde para discutir con Kurama y peor ahora que ya había dado cuatro pasos dentro del cuarto. Buscó a Hiei. Lo halló de pie, cubriéndose de la luz con la palma de la mano. Tenía vendas en el pecho y en el brazo derecho, y unas pequeñas quemaduras en el rostro.

—Yusuke…—Pronunció, lentamente, con su voz profunda e inexpresiva de siempre. Sus huraños ojos evitaron revelar emoción alguna. Sin embargo la mirada penetrante de Hiei causó en Yusuke un leve escalofrío.

Parecía más severo que antes. Esos ojos, empero, no parecían amenazarle a él, sino más bien…

—¿El Reikai te ha dejado libre?—Hiei sacó a Yusuke de sus cavilaciones.

—Sí, a todos, incluso tú podrías irte pronto, sólo que antes hay unas preguntas que tú…

—¡Yo no tengo por qué decirles nada!—El tono de Hiei se tornó agresivo instantáneamente.

—¡No tendrás que hacerlo!—Yusuke también cambió su tono conciliador por uno más imponente. Debía frenar a Hiei.

—¡¿Entonces?!—Hiei atisbó el gesto de Yusuke. Caminó unos pasos lejos de él, cuidando que las perlas en sus bolsillos no hicieran ningún ruido que delatara su existencia.

—Sólo tienes que acceder a formar parte del equipo de investigación del detective espiritual favorito de Koenma—Yusuke presentó animadamente la opción mientras sonreía golpeándose el pecho con la mano. No era el mejor momento para ser gracioso, pero sintió que debía hacerlo.

Notaba a Hiei bastante exasperado, sabía que el tono que acababa de usar le resultaría aún más molesto, y aún así lo había usado. Incluso debía admitir que lo hacía a propósito.

No quería ver a Hiei convertido en aquel demonio que momentos atrás se había hecho presente. Un ser grotesco y amargo. Ese no era el Hiei que conocía. Ni siquiera era él Hiei que ocultaba sus emociones. Aquel parecía de verdad no tenerlas.

Ahora comprendía por qué Kurama no había querido venir. Ahora entendía.

—Creí que ya no trabajabas para Koenma…—Hiei calmó su ira. Aquel humano era muy extraño y producía en él un ligero sentimiento de confianza.

—Koenma me ha recontratado, tiene muy poco tiempo antes de que las cosas se salgan de control…—Yusuke observó con algo de lástima a Hiei. Ahora que su máscara de ira había desaparecido, supo cómo realmente se sentía.

—Bueno, ¿Qué dices?—Yusuke se acercó un poco hasta él y palmeteó su hombro de una manera casi paternalista.

Hiei, advirtió el trato infantil que rebosó aquel gesto. Nada más sentir la piel del joven contra la suya, rehuyó del contacto de Yusuke y gruñiendo le miró con fastidio.

—¿Te apuntas?—De nuevo la voz de Yusuke traía ese tono burlón característico.—Siempre es mejor que estar aquí encerrado…

Hiei se le acercó y levantando el brazo le mostró la palma de la mano como respuesta. Yusuke confundido examinó aquella. Cuando hubo comprendido, soltó una risa vaga y contagiosa.

—Por supuesto, Hiei, si te nos unes te quitarán ese tatuaje—respondió.

* * *

Caminaron de prisa a través del pasillo hasta que al fin llegaron a una gran sala. Hiei se sintió aliviado de por fin ver otro panorama que no hubiesen sido las malditas cuatro paredes que lo albergaron durante aquellos interminables días. Miró con satisfacción como su palma estaba libre de aquel tatuaje que le limitaba al dragón negro.

—Koenma y los demás nos esperan afuera—Yusuke le informó. Caminaba rápidamente junto a Hiei.

—Fue idea de Kurama ¿cierto?—Hiei preguntó mientras apresuraba su paso para alcanzar la salida del palacio de Yomi.

—¿Eh?...¡Ah!, te refieres a lo de trabajar para Koenma, para que nos liberaran…—Yusuke volteó a mirarlo.—Pues sí, fue idea suya.

Hiei agradeció interiormente a Kurama. El ingenio de aquel siempre se ponía de manifiesto en situaciones adversas. Ahora que lo analizaba mejor, habían muchas cosas por las que estaba en deuda con Kurama, sin embargo Kurama no exigía **nada** a cambio.

Incluso le debía favores a Yusuke. Claro que Hiei no les pedía que le ayudasen, pero ellos le ayudaban; ese era el hecho.

También estaba en deuda con… **Mukuro**.

Se detuvo intempestivamente en el camino. Otra vez se sintió ahogado. Yusuke paró y preocupado preguntó algo que en el fondo ya sabía:

—¿Sucede algo?

—No…No es nada—Los ojos de Hiei se perdieron entre mechones de cabellos que cubrían su frente. Apretó sus puños y continuó su carrera hasta que llegó con Koenma.

Yusuke se quedó unos minutos en aquel lugar. Intentó decirle algo, pero Hiei ya se había adelantado demasiado.

Los ojos de Hiei demostraban una gran intolerancia, muchísimo odio. Pero no contra ellos, sino más bien, contra sí mismo.

—No seas demasiado duro **contigo**…Hiei…—Susurró Yusuke; luego alcanzó a todos en la salida.

* * *

—¡Kurama!—el grito que llamó por él le hizo voltear de inmediato.

A su encuentro, Yomi le entregó una pequeña daga.

—¡Vaya!…¡y eso que no es mi cumpleaños!—Murmuró, Kurama, bastante divertido. Ya era la tercera cosa que le regalaban en menos de tres días.

—¿Qué dices?—Yomi, detrás de la barrera que lo mantenía, como ave enjaulada, dentro de su propio castillo; extendía la mano sujetando la daga y con un gesto de total incomprensión.

—Jeh, tranquilo, no me tomes demasiada importancia—Respondió Kurama, al par que introducía su mano en la barrera y recogía la daga. Ahora que el Reikai les había liberado de todos los limitantes, la barrera le resultaba inofensiva. Por el contrario, a Yomi o a cualquier otro recluido del palacio, el mínimo roce le hubiera quemado la piel gravemente.

—Dime, Yomi, ¿Para qué me das esto?—preguntó mientras miraba cuidadosamente el arma blanca.

—Tiene, cualidades muy interesantes, te resultará muy útil…Se la he comprado a un viejo hechicero…

—¿Qué clase de cualidades?—Kurama algo desconfiado, continuó observando el arma.

—¡Kurama!, ¡date prisa!— Lo llamaron sus compañeros a lo lejos. Kurama volteó tan sólo un segundo para decirles que se reuniría con ellos en unos segundos más. Cuando volvió su vista hacia Yomi, este ya estaba bastante lejos, adentrándose a su palacio.

Frunció el ceño molesto—¡Yomi!—gritó, desde allí.

—Encuentra a Shura, por favor—Fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

Quiso deshacerse de aquella filosa daga, pero no supo por qué, una voz dentro de su cabeza le aconsejó conservarla. La guardó en secreto y se reunió con sus amigos, pero, aún así, dudaba. Dudaba de Yomi.

Mantuvo el regalo de su viejo amigo en secreto, incluso para todos sus compañeros. Si ellos se enteraban, seguramente se lo reprocharían.

No era capaz de confiar en Yomi, pero tal vez en aquella daga podía estar oculta la verdad que estaba buscando.

* * *

—Ayumu…—Masculló, por última vez, antes de que los ojos se le cerraran por completo; víctimas del sueño y del cansancio. El légamo, que le bañaba desde hacía varias horas, se había secado sobre su piel dejándole una coraza gris y férvida.

La tenue luz de la mañana ya cobijaba la tierra.

Un nuevo día lo había encontrado profundamente dormido junto a la orilla de un río. Al intentar abrir los ojos un intenso escozor le sobrevino. Había amanecido. Guiado por el murmullo del agua corriendo, Kirin llegó hasta el río. Metió de lleno la cabeza, para librarse del barro seco. Poco a poco la vista se le fue aclarando. Retiró la máscara que solía quitarse prácticamente nunca. Pronto pudo reconocer su propia imagen reflejada. Permaneció agachado junto al río.

Aquella mañana hacía frío, incluso mucho más frío que la noche anterior. Debía volver al campamento, pero su cuerpo involuntariamente se contrajo para volver a mirar el caudal. Por alguna razón su cuerpo exigía más tiempo junto a aquel río.

—En verdad debe tener algo de sagrado—susurró imperceptiblemente.

Aquel río era diferente a cualquiera en el Makai. Sus aguas eran mansas y parecían estar dotadas de propiedades curativas. Incluso eran impecables y límpidas. Decía la leyenda que en el pasado, un dios dragón muy joven había caído accidentalmente al makai. Al ser tan joven e inexperto, había sido asesinado por un grupo de bandidos infames. Decían, que en el lugar de su muerte, su sangre había formado un gran río de plata líquida. Dentro de él, toda criatura viviente se había convertido en oro. Cuando los bandidos, seducidos por los maravillosos tesoros, introdujeron sus manos en el río, sus brazos se fundieron en llamas de fuego. Todos murieron, y sus cuerpos se transformaron en varias armas de plata…

…No se sabía con exactitud cuántas eran. El número y la clase de armas variaba en cada aldea y según cada narrador. Sin embargo, todas las versiones coincidían en que sólo después de la muerte de los bandidos, el río se tornó de agua y que, el río de las leyendas, era aquel en el que ahora se encontraba.

…Nunca nadie supo qué sucedió con aquellas armas…

…Rezaba aquel viejo relato que esas armas eran portadoras de una maldición: si alguien recibía un corte, por pequeño que hubiese sido, **moría** irremediablemente. También decían que cada vez que un asesino o un bandido tocara o bebiera las aguas del río moría envenenado. Por el contrario, si una persona, libre de aquellos males; bebía o tocaba el agua, recuperaba la salud. Incluso, si se sumergía a alguien fallecido, este recuperaría la vida…

Kirin no supo por qué, pero la reconfortante sonrisa de Ayumu vino a dibujarse en el espejo cristalino de las aguas.

—¡Supersticiones!—mordió con rabia sus labios. Con un golpe de su puño crispado, deshizo la imagen de sus recuerdos impulsados por un deseo infantil. Sólo su propia imagen quedó allí, llevándole al pasado que procuraba nunca recordar.

Tocó con sus dedos aquella vieja cicatriz que bifurcaba su mejilla desde la esquina de su boca hasta una pulgada antes del pómulo. Rápidamente se puso la máscara. Sacudió su cabeza y se retiró de inmediato de aquel lugar, en el que ya había perdido mucho tiempo, más del que disponía.

La única cosa que podía admitir como verdadera, de la leyenda, era que aquella agua tenía un efecto curativo. Y aquel efecto ni siquiera era tan bueno.

Más allá de eso, **nada** podía ser cierto.

¡Cuántas vidas había tomado con sus manos y cuántas veces había bebido el agua de aquel río!. ¡Cuántas veces había limpiado la sangre de otros en aquellas aguas!.

**Seguía** con vida.

—¡Supersticiones!—volvió a repetirse mientras, le quedaba cada vez más distante el río a sus espaldas. De pronto, un aroma diferente al de la carne descompuesta, frenó su andar así como su enojo. Miró a sus pies.

Flores.

Aquellas flores violetas, al igual que la maleza, crecían a las orillas de aquel río.

Que crecieran flores en el makai no era extraño. Pero flores bellas, perfumadas, y absolutamente inofensivas, eso sí que era una rareza. Pero la maravilla no se quedaba sólo en eso. Lo completamente extraordinario era, que sin importar las incontables batallas sobre aquel territorio, continuaran creciendo. Sí, morían sin escape alguno, pero eran capaces de renacer en pocos días, tiempo imposible, **sorprendente**…

—Como si fueran…**inmortales**…—Kirin no pudo evitar que aquel pensamiento se resbalara de sus labios.

—¡Supersticio…!—La palabra se le atoró en la garganta. Las flores y aquella palabra fueron la mezcla perfecta contra el olvido. Supo de inmediato que estaba parafraseando a la extinta reina…

* * *

—¡Ayúdame por favor!—grita frenéticamente un agonizante youkai. Tiene la frente a escasos centímetros de la hoja de su espada. Detrás de él, el verdugo: un siniestro youkai que oculta su apariencia tras vendas y ataduras. Frente a él, su única posibilidad de sobrevivir: el menor de sus seis hijos, está a dos o tres metros de distancia. Es el último que queda en pie. Dos ya han muerto y los demás están muy mal heridos.

El muchacho impasible no presta atención a su padre que clama por ayuda. Sus ojos se posan más bien en el aterrador youkai que ejerce presión en la cabeza de su padre. No es capaz de mirar nada más. Una profunda herida derrama sangre de su pierna, el dolor es insoportable; y aún así, sólo es capaz de observar a aquel monstruo. Su respiración tiembla desmesuradamente, haciendo que se ahogue entre más aire inspira.

—¡Ayúdame!—Grita nuevamente su padre. Sabe bien que, si no le quitan de encima a aquel demonio, morirá.

Un poco más de fuerza es recargada en el pie. Pisa, con algo más de fuerza, sobre la cabeza de aquel desafortunado. En vano, el hombre, intenta crear distancia entre su cabeza y el arma que yace, enterrada en el suelo, con la punta hacia arriba. Ambos brazos están rotos.

—¡Ayúdame!—La palabra retumba en los oídos del muchacho. Finalmente el hombre sucumbe y termina atravesado por su propia espada.

—¡Yamato!—Grita una youkai alta y joven. Su hermano, Yamato, llega para ayudarla. El calor de la sangre les llena de fuerza, pese a sus heridas. Entre ambos sujetan unas cadenas, que arden en llamas, y atan al youkai que ha matado a su padre.

Luego el mayor de los hermanos se levanta del suelo, tambaleándose agarra su espada y, tomando impulso, lanza el arma contra el asesino de su padre.

En una hazaña veloz y digna de aplausos, el enfurecido monstruo gira su cuerpo y tira de las cadenas que se ciñen a sus piernas. Sangre baña las vendas que ocultan su rostro. La espada de aquel se ha enterrado por completo en la mujer.

La joven youkai cae herida de muerte.

—¡Madohonke! ¡Ayúdala!—oye la voz de su hermano mayor ordenándole salvar a su hermana.

Pero el menor de todo el clan sigue allí, estático, mirando con sus ojos temerosos toda la escena. Busca en el enemigo un signo de debilidad. Al no hallarlo su cuerpo convulsiona con horribles estremecimientos.

El youkai que esconde su rostro incinera rabioso el cuerpo de la hermana.

—Hana…imposible…la ha matado...—Murmura trémulo. Su hermana era, después de su padre, la más fuerte del clan. El muchacho tiene miedo, es cierto. Sabe bien que su habilidad le pudo haber salvado la vida a aquella mujer que ahora es cadáver en medio de la blanca nieve. Sabe bien que si no se ha movido es porque no ha querido hacerlo. No va a abandonar el refugio de energía espiritual que su padre formó. Sabe que si lo hace recibirá la embestida de aquel temible monstruo.

El monstruo ahora va tras su hermano.

—¡Madohonke!—su hermano Yamato intenta resguardarse en la esfera protectora que dejó su padre.

—Ma…do…hon…ke…agh…kejh…—Yamato cae sobre la nieve fría. Su sangre se esparce creando una mancha deshonrosa en la pureza de la nieve.

—Madohonke…—Su hermano, el mayor de todos, le observa con desprecio más que con asombro. El joven aún tiene en la mano la espada fratricida. Kyoga ahora sabe que no tiene caso esperar la ayuda de su hermano menor. Los había **traicionado** desde el comienzo.

Agarra su espada con temor. Respira dificultosamente. Está entre la espada y la pared. Si va tras su hermano el monstruo desconocido le atacará. Si por el contrario, ataca al monsruo; sabe que tiene las de perder, e incluso venciéndole sabe que su hermano le matará después, sacando provecho de su agotamiento. Entonces escoge.

Asesinará a su hermano. Si el monstruo le mata, sabe que luego matará a Madohonke también. Ambos recibirán la muerte.

—¡Kyoga, miserable!— es lo último que consiguió pronunciar antes de que su hermano le destajara la mejilla. Introdujo la espada en su boca. De no haber sido por la esfera de energía, que contuvo en algo el ataque de su hermano, la espada estaría en su cerebro.

El monstruo se detiene en medio de la batalla. Observa la violenta pelea que mantienen ambos youkais. Piensa en lo que debe hacer. Luego su razón le dicta. Dejará a ambos que se maten entre ellos. No tiene sentido gastar más energía. Sabe que el camino de su vida está lleno de muchos más enemigos. La batalla es su **único **futuro…

La pelea fraterna es cruenta. Ninguno de los dos demuestra piedad. No hay lazos entre ellos, ni siquiera amistad. Luchan a espada y maña. Luego, ambos caen. Primero el del titánico cuerpo, cae de espaldas. Seguido, aquel muchacho, cuya apariencia es débil; como la de un humano de catorce años, cae boca abajo sobre la blanca plataforma.

El mayor del clan Kirin, ahora le ha cedido su puesto al mal herido mozuelo que repta sobre la nieve. Kyoga ha muerto, pero la huella de su ira se extiende vertiginosamente en la herida que ha divido en dos la mejilla de Madohonke.

Desesperado se arrastra en la nieve. Sus brazos aletean arrebatadamente, como si intentaran desprenderse para abandonar su moribundo cuerpo. La espada ha regado un letal veneno en su boca. La herida sangrante ayuda a que la ponzoña se esparza más rápido en su cuerpo. Siente como fuego en su cabeza…se sofoca…la visión se le torna difusa…

Se **muere**…

El demonio observa tras sus vendas. Ambos hermanos ahora ya no le son una amenaza. Copos de nieve se acumulan en la abertura que le permite la visión a través de las frazadas. La frialdad de la nieve empieza a molestarse. Habrá tormenta.

Empieza a alejarse lentamente del lugar. Su paso es acechante, exacerbado y cauteloso. Su único ideal es el de seguir avanzado. No tiene una meta o un destino final trazado, solamente tiene un camino que recorrer.

El cadáver del hermano refleja una sonrisa en el rostro. Los ojos semiabiertos de aquel parecen mirarle. Madohonke recuerda aterrado las cábalas de su padre:

"Si un enemigo que te ha herido, muere boca arriba y con los ojos abiertos; es un mal indicio. Sin importar lo que hagas morirás ese mismo día".

Su rostro se deforma en una mueca de doloroso y abrumador espanto. ¿Qué puede hacer?

—No quiero…morir…no…todavía…no…—Farfulla, siente sus lágrimas humedecerle la herida de la mejilla. El salobre líquido le produce un terrible ardor.

Saca fuerzas de su miedo y repta hasta el cadáver de su hermano. Quizás aún no haya muerto. Tal vez aún pueda librarse de la maldición.

El demonio oculto, ante el inesperado accionar del muchacho, detiene su marcha. Intenta descifrar qué le motiva a aquel chiquillo a no resignarse a su muerte. ¿Amor fraterno? ¿Amor por alguien de su misma sangre? ¿Arrepentimiento?. Su pupila tiembla de la intriga. Sus recuerdos empiezan a latir desde sus entrañas. Laten, hierven, emergen de sus cicatrices.

Se acerca hacia la escena. El muchacho escucha las sordas pisadas, sobre la nieve, con horror. Más lágrimas se desprenden de sus ojos.

Va a morir.

**Va** a **morir**.

**¡Va a morir!**

Desesperado apresura su cuerpo. Al fin ha alcanzado a su hermano. Con sus manos lucha contra la pesada corpulencia de su hermano. Intenta ponerlo boca abajo. El sonido de los ligeros pasos del monstruo acercándosele le atormentan cada vez más. La voz de su padre dictaminando la sentencia de su muerte, una y otra vez, canta en su mente. Está al borde de enloquecer.

No puede, no puede, ¡no puede!, le resulta imposible mover la inmensa masa inerte; que lo condena a muerte, con sus ojos vidriosos que miran hacia la nada.

Empieza a gritar. Se lanza al pálido rostro y le cierra los ojos, casi desvanecido de la angustia. La sombra del monstruo detrás de él le opaca la tenue luz de la luna llena. Grita aún más, tiembla, tiembla incontrolablemente.

Sus gritos inundan al demonio de recuerdos. No soporta más. **Necesita** callarlo. Ahora comprende por qué el muchacho luchaba por llegar hasta su hermano.

—¡SUPERSTICIONES!—Le grita colérico. Prepara el tiro de gracia. Libera su energía y la concentra en sus puños.

Un feroz golpe hace crujir sus huesos.

El golpe le envía volando muy lejos. Cae sobre un lago congelado. Su cabeza se ha roto. Duele muchísimo. Pero sabe que si duele, aún no ha muerto. Tiene pavor de su destino, pero, incluso así; no quiere morir.

El monstruo observa nuevamente sus puños. No sabe cómo algo tan irrelevante le ha puesto así. Por qué el pasado aún vaga en su alma. Por qué esas viejas memorias aún le frecuentan.

¿Pretende matarlas matando a ese estúpido youkai, que llora cobardemente?

¿Por qué?

¿Pretende acaso matarse a sí mismo?

De todas formas ha de morir. Al fin serena un poco su agitación. Debe continuar su camino. Empieza a avanzar. El cuerpo del joven, tendido como un jirón sucio sobre la nieve, vuelve a llamar su atención. El infeliz muerde la nieve y la traga angustiado. Intenta aplacar el fuego que consume su garganta. El veneno parece que al fin le quitará la vida.

—¿Así lucen los despojos de la vida?—El monstruo le habla desde arriba. Madohonke empieza a dar terribles arcadas hasta que el contenido de su estómago se vacía. Ahora siente más libre la frente, pero su vómito lo está ahogando. No puede levantarse y la visión borrosa del impío monstruo le hace mucho más daño.

No quiere morir, pero al fin comprende que le ha llegado la hora. Sabe que no puede contar con la misericordia de aquel horrendo ser. No le dará ni siquiera el golpe final para ahorrarle el sufrimiento, peormente le salvará. Aferrándose a la vida, lucha por mantener sus ojos abiertos.

El monstruo se aleja. Va junto a un árbol y recarga su espalda sobre él. Corta unas ramas con sus poderosos brazos. Luego las tiende sobre la nieve y se recuesta sobre aquellas. Descansa, pero no duerme.

Él por su parte, no consigue dejar de gritar. Las horrendas marejadas de dolor le afectan tanto que no puede controlar sus gritos. El monstruo le está mirando. Está irritado con su llanto, no puede verlo, pero lo sabe.

¡¿Cómo puede producirle tanto espanto aquel ser, del que no puede vislumbrar ni el rostro?!

Es secreto, es desconocido, es siniestro; es como el misterio de la muerte: para descifrarlo habría primero que perder la vida.

Vuelve a escuchar un grito de aquel moribundo. Se retuerce sobre su lecho. Ya no resiste más. Hay algo respecto a aquel…algo que le llama dentro de su conciencia, si es que aún podía haber una. Agarra una de las ramas…

Madohonke grita sin poder contenerse. Es sólo un muchacho que ha vivido apenas seiscientos años, no obstante, ha visto la muerte tantas veces y de tantas maneras, que su corazón parece de papel; rasgándose a cada paso del monstruo acercándose a él.

Un dolor remece su cuerpo. Algo ha atravesado su pecho. No puede ver, pero el olor herbáceo le dice que ha sido herido con una rama.

La rama es gruesa y dura. Hace que la sangre de su pecho empiece a fluir dejándole exánime.

Ya no siente dolor, sólo algo de frío. Su cuerpo es levantado, para luego ser arrojado en un agujero en medio de la laguna de hielo. Siente el agua helada perforándole la piel. Todavía tiene la rama atravesada.

De repente, como en un mágico sueño, es capaz de ver la luna hiriendo la faz de las gélidas aguas. Empieza a recuperar la visión.

No está respirando.

—¿Será que he muerto?—piensa. Aún puede sentir la rama, pero ya no le duele. El veneno que lo estaba matando parecía haberse anulado. ¿Por qué no se ha hundido?

¿Por qué no ha tocado fondo?

Sus ojos observan nuevamente. La rama es ligera y le mantiene a flote. En un repentino vuelco de la razón, su mente, más que su cuerpo; le exige aire con gran apuro. Nada hasta encontrar hielo capaz de soportar su peso. Sube desesperado. Su maltratado cuerpo desfallece, el hielo se siente tan tibio que nada más tocarlo cae en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente Madohonke abre los ojos. Su cuerpo está cubierto por una gruesa capa de nieve. La rama sigue en su pecho, y sin embargo no ha muerto.

—¿Qué maravilloso hechizo es este?—Susurra bajito. Su joven mente es incapaz de comprender por qué está vivo.

No siente nada. Permanece inmóvil sobre la nieve. Quisiera moverse pero tiene el presentimiento de que al ponerse de pie la magia se romperá y dejará de vivir.

Empieza a sentir mucho sueño.

Cierra los ojos y duerme. Todavía no halla el valor para intentar quitar la rama de su pecho. Duerme…

…Cuando despierta, el sol ya está recto sobre él.

Es mediodía.

El frío es la primera sensación que le ataca al despertar. Empieza a **sentir**. La rama se congela de tal manera que parece hacerse uno con su pecho.

Ya es tiempo.

Prueba ponerse de pie sin conseguirlo.

Agarra la rama e intenta sacarla de su pecho. El dolor es enloquecedor. Muerde su lengua para no gritar. Todavía teme que aquel monstruo pueda estar cerca.

Al cabo de diez minutos parece que la rama empieza a ceder. Descansa un poco para volverlo a intentar. Pero esta vez lo intentará hasta sacarla definitivamente.

Lucha otros minutos eternos y por fin la rama cede. Curiosamente la herida en su pecho parece haberse cerrado.

—¿Qué maravillosa magia es esta?—Vuelve a murmurar pasmado del asombro. Apoyándose en la rama logra al fin pararse. Árboles cubiertos de nieve le indican el camino al bosque. Entrar al bosque en ese estado sería la muerte, pero quedarse allí es peligroso, también.

Necesita encontrar un lugar seguro dónde pasar la noche. Así pues, comienza a caminar hacia el único camino más seguro, el camino que lleva a la villa de los lobos…

El anochecer está cerca.

Madohonke no ha llegado todavía a la villa. La noche cae sobre él, con todos los peligros que conlleva. Está cansado, pero no puede detenerse aún. Cojea pues tiene la pierna rota, aún así avanza cada vez más rápido.

Cuando sólo la oscuridad gobernaba el horizonte, altas llamaradas rasgan el cielo nocturno.

¿Están atacando la villa de los lobos?

Madohonke se acerca cauteloso. Ya no se escucha alboroto en la villa. Sólo el crujir de las llamas consumiéndolo todo. Entra a una de las casas donde el fuego no ha extendido sus brazos. Come lo primero que encuentra.

Cuando ya nada arde, registra cada casa. Primero, desconfiado, pero luego entiende que es el único vivo en ese lugar. Corta un poco de la rama que ha usado como bastón y con unas hierbas medicinales que ha encuentrado, se entablilla la pierna. Convencido de que la villa es segura, se instala en una de las casas para pasar la noche.

Madohonke se pregunta quién pudo haber matado a todos en la villa. Ahora su mente tiene dos cosas que no comprende: Por qué está vivo y quién ha atacado la villa.

Quizás el haberle cerrado los ojos a su hermano…

Mira su espada. Aunque la ha limpiado ya varias veces, aún percibe el olor de la sangre de su hermano en ella. Probablemente es culpable de la muerte de los de su clan. Ya no quiere pensar en eso. La vida con ellos le frenaba su libertad. Era como un esclavo de la vida que su padre había escogido. Un **mercenario**.

Él sólo quería la fama y la gloria, de haber sido capaz de matar al terrible monstruo que atacaba los poblados.

Desde su nacimiento había escuchado sobre aquella bestia misteriosa. Su único sueño, desde entonces, había sido matarla. Su único deseo era convertirse en un guerrero legendario y poderoso.

Quizás el monstruo…

Madohonke ladea su cabeza, el sueño y la debilidad le están minando a cada segundo.

Nunca imaginó que aquel youkai fuera tan fuerte. No quería perder, y vio en la traición a los suyos la posibilidad de vencer a aquel youkai. Todo había sido un rotundo fracaso.

Una explosión le hace anuncio de que no está solo en la villa. Agarra su espada y vuelve a asirla en su cinturón. Se mantiene oculto. Con su actual salud, pelear sería morir.

La casa en la que se encuentra empieza a derrumbarse, obligándole a salir.

Y es allí que tiene la visión que cambiará su vida para siempre.

Es la bestia.

La rudeza del destino cruzaba su camino con aquella una vez más.

Uno de los lobos aún vive y está peleando contra la bestia.

Esa noche presencia el poder más grande que hasta ese día había visto.

El líder de los lobos pelea contra aquella bestia asesina. El lobo es inimaginablemente fuerte pero su oponente es incluso más fuerte que el día anterior. Justo como decían las leyendas, aquella bestia seguramente era un demonio escapado del meikai.

En pocos segundos la pelea termina dándole la victoria a la bestia.

Madohonke agradece estar vivo. Su alma vuelve a albergar el deseo de pelear contra aquel monstruo. Quizás no ahora, primero debe entrenar para volverse más fuerte. Pero está totalmente seguro de su misión. Se convertirá en una leyenda después de derrotarlo.

Pero el temible monstruo de repente se desploma. No parece herido, sin embargo parece padecer un terrible dolor.

Madohonke no sabe qué hacer. No quiere que muera, no sin haber peleado con él. Tampoco quiere vencerle en ese estado. Y entonces sucede. El monstruo se reincorpora, algo aturdido, y corre hacia el bosque. Madohonke tiene miedo, sin embargo lo sigue, ignorando el dolor en su pierna. Al llegar, el monstruo arranca la rama de un viejo árbol. Se abre una herida en el brazo y la cubre con nieve. Luego traspasa la herida con la rama.

—Supersticiones—murmura casi sin aliento. Saca una astilla de su improvisado bastón. La introduce en su pierna y la cubre de nieve. Tan pronto el poder curativo de la madera de aquel árbol empieza a hacer efecto en su pierna rota, él comprende.

Nunca rompió maldición alguna, porque nunca la hubo. Esa rama usada como arma fue lo que en realidad le había devuelto la vida.

* * *

Madohonke Kirin observa con sus ojos llenos del pasado las pequeñas flores que recubren la árida orilla.

...Desde ese día yo ya no pude alejarme de ella. La seguía a todas partes.

Nunca estuve seguro si ella intentó salvarme o matarme, aquella vez. Lo único que pude descubrir fue que ella sólo mataba a aquellos que se interponían en su camino. Si ibas por el mismo camino nada ocurría. Fue por eso, que, sin importar cuanto la siguiera; ella no me reprochaba nada.

Era como si en realidad ella hubiera sido mi camino.

No hacía nada por mí. Ni yo hacía nada por ella. Sólo recorría sus pasos. En el fondo de mi corazón aún seguía temiéndole, sin embargo la seguía, esperaba que ella me atacara alguna vez. Pero siempre parecía ignorarme.

Al principio era sólo yo quien la seguía. Luego más guerreros nómadas comenzaron a seguirla. Pero ella no protegía a nadie, y nunca necesitó que la protegiésemos. Peleábamos muchas veces con quienes intentaban matarla. Muchos morían luchando. Ella era como una diosa de la batalla. Si ibas por su sendero hallabas peleas sangrientas.

Y yo siempre, en cada patria nueva, sólo podía preguntarme ¿Qué monstruo se esconde tras ese disfraz?. A diferencia de mi antiguo maestro, mi padre, ella jamás escondió sus técnicas de los demás. Yo aprendí a pelear gracias a ella.

Ella no nos enseñaba nada.

Simplemente vivía como si no supiese que estábamos allí. Nos ignoraba y sin embargo recibimos de ella mucho más de lo que filántropos hipócritas nos habían dado bajo altísimos precios.

Un día cuando habían pasado cerca de ochocientos años desde que hubiéramos cruzado palabras, yo le pregunté si acaso no temía de mí. Yo sólo era un guerrero que ansiaba asesinarla. Un guerrero que incluso había traicionado a su clan por ganarse la corona de haberla derrotado.

Sus palabras fueron claras:

_Tú nunca podrás traicionarme, ninguno de ustedes lo hará…y no necesito cuidarme de ustedes, porque siempre seré más fuerte_.

Ella no odiaba, ni amaba, no confiaba, ni desconfiaba de nosotros. Simplemente confiaba en ella. Así pues el miedo no llegaba a afectarla. Sus emociones eran una fuerza y nada más. Aquellos sentimientos sólo estallaban mientras peleaba, una vez acabado el combate, una frialdad inefable la investía. Eso la volvía aún más poderosa

Si estás seguro de ti, entonces puedes vivir lejos del miedo y de la duda. Aprendí eso de ella aunque ella nunca me lo hubiera dicho con palabras.

Yo ya no temía.

Si alguien era más fuerte que yo me mataría, no había miedo en la certeza. Si alguien era más débil nada sucedería. Aquello se transformó en mi verdad. Luchaba por ser fuerte, por mí mismo, no para masacrar sin sentido.

Si había de luchar sería porque yo lo deseara. Mi espada nunca más hirió a un débil tan sólo porque yo deseara sentirme fuerte. Luchaba porque así lo quería. No porque me sintiera obligado. No por dinero, ni comida. Junto a ella, empecé a disfrutar de una libertad desconocida.

Mi deseo de vencerla fue reemplazado por otro. Mejor dicho comprendí cual había sido mi verdadero deseo. Yo quería ser la leyenda que ella era. Pensé que al matarla me convertiría en heredero de su leyenda. Ahora comprendía que había algo más que sus puños. Mi nuevo deseo era lograr descubrir la esencia de aquel monstruo. Seguiría sus pasos hasta llegar a ser tan grande como ella.

Ella tenía razón. Desde aquel día, ni siquiera en sus últimos días cuando tuve la ventaja de la salud, me atreví jamás a traicionarla.

No me unía nada a ella. No había sangre, ni una patria común entre ambos. No sabía su historia, ni ella preguntó nunca la mía. Yo que en aquel entonces, no conocía ni su verdadera forma, ni su rostro. Yo jamás sentí que le debía la vida, porque ella jamás me hizo sentir como si le debiera un favor. Y, aún así, mi admiración por ella era inmensa.

Ella no mataba estúpidamente. Su único deseo era avanzar. Y a cada paso que daba era más fuerte.

Su astucia no estaba limitada a viejos cuentos de caducas teorías. Su conocimiento era espléndido. Su corazón no se aferraba a las riquezas, ni al poder. Su corazón era libre. Libre como sus pasos.

Yo la imitaba, busqué aprender las cosas que ella sabía. Idiomas, lugares, medicinas, todo cuanto pudiera ser de utilidad para un guerrero. Olvidé todas las cábalas de mi padre. Aprendí a respetar a mis oponentes y a sacarle partido a cada batalla. Todo para ser tan libre como ella.

La convertí secretamente en mi maestra, y, a pretexto de esa horrenda cicatriz que desfiguraba mi mejilla, me convertí en otro monstruo bajo el enigmático manto; coloqué esta máscara sobre mi rostro. Quería ver el mundo con los ojos con que mi maestra lo veía.

Cuando nos establecimos en un lugar fijo, nada cambió. Ella nunca dejó de avanzar. Con sobrada razón ella ya era tan grande como Raizen. Todos deseamos probarle aquello a todo el Makai. Para mí, su leyenda era incluso más grande que la del mismo Raizen al que todos temían, respetaban y admiraban.

Gran castillo y grandes murallas, mi loco ser, fugitivo y errante; vuelto prisionero en aquel lugar. Pero si ella estaba, si ese era su camino; mi corazón seguía siendo libre.

Nunca dudé, ni tuve miedo; jamás fui más libre desde que la conocí. Absolutamente un absurdo, pues, desde que se cruzó en mi camino, me volví por entero el mayor de sus esclavos.

Y ahora heme aquí sintiendo miedo.

No soy ni tu sombra, reina mía.

Seré pues como estas flores tan símiles a ti, que, tras un disfraz insospechado de humilde benignidad, ocultan un alma inmortal; que no puede extinguir ni el más poderoso ejército sobre la tierra.

Porque pueda que jamás abandonara tu tutela, y nunca me recibiera de guerrero del todo, pero, aún así, quiero tomarme el atrevimiento de llamarme tu pupilo. Nunca dejarás de ser mi maestra, así que, aunque hayas muerto; revivirás en mi lucha, y no descansará en paz mi alma; sin antes devolverte la gloria que te ha sido arrebatada por culpa de mi debilidad.

Madohonke Kirin observa con sus ojos llenos del futuro las pequeñas flores que recubren la árida orilla. Retira de su rostro la máscara. Su maestra ya no ocultaba su rostro. Él tampoco necesita hacerlo nunca más. Deja atrás el río que le invita a vivir de mentiras afables. Parte hacia sus hombres, parte hacia donde le espera la **batalla**.


	10. MUKURO, Segunda Parte

¡HOLITAS DE NUEVO!

YOSHI LES TRAE LA PARTE DOS DEL CAPITULO. SIENTO LA ESPERA :$

**COMO PEQUEÑA ADVERTENCIA 1:** LEAN CON LA CABEZA DESPEJADA, RECUERDEN QUE ALGUNAS COSAS SON DEL MANGA, OTRAS DEL ANIME Y OTRAS PURA INVENCIÓN MÍA; ESPERO QUE LA MANERA EN QUE RELATARÉ CIERTOS EVENTOS INSINUADOS DEL MANGA LES RESULTEN APROPIADOS Y RESPETUOSOS, EN MIS ESCRITOS CADA ESCENA Y SUS RESPECTIVAS SITUACIONES ESTÁN ALLÍ PORQUE SON VITALES PARA LA HISTORIA Y NO POR MERO RELLENO…ESTE CAPI ESTÁ DIVIDIDO EN TRES PARTES, PUES ES MUY LARGO. OJALÁ LES GUSTE EL PERFIL DE LOS PERSONAJES SEGÚN MI LOCA IMAGINACIÓN.

LAMENTO HABER HECHO ESPERAR DEMASIADO PERO ES QUE TUVE UNA INFINIDAD DE CONTRATIEMPOS. IMPURE, MIL GRACIAS POR ESTAR SIEMPRE PENDIENTE T….T!

**RECUERDEN LA REGLA DE LOS CAPIS ANTERIORES: **

(APLICA MÁS QUE NADA PARA LA PARTE 2 Y 3)

_CURSIVAS_(MUKURO DE ALGÚN FLASHBACK) _SUBRAYADAS CURSIVAS_(HIEI DE ALGÚN FLASHBACK)…

CUALQUIER DUDA COMENTARIO O SUGERENCIA NO DUDEN EN ESCRIBIRME. AHORA SÍ DEJO DE ABURRIRLOS.

* * *

**MUKURO, Segunda Parte.**

* * *

La mañana era clara y placentera. Un fuerte olor a cerezos en flor inundaba cada rincón del jardín.

El taxi, que había esperado por cerca de diez minutos, al fin se estacionó frente al vergel.

Hizo una seña al chofer, pidiéndole que esperara, luego, volvió a su silente contemplación de aquel lugar favorito de su casa.

—La estación del florecimiento—Susurró silenciosamente, mientras sus pupilas taciturnas se internaban en las temblorosas gotas de rocío que engalanaban las rosas, tan rojas como su cabello.

Sus pensamientos fluyeron, de repente, con una fuerza dolorosamente triste.

—¿Por qué…Por qué tan lejana, cómo podría yo detener…?—Mordió su lengua para callar la última frase. La imagen divina que apareció ante sus ojos no merecía oír tribulaciones.

El vestido de color rosa pálido agregaba un aspecto aún más enternecedor a la fragante mujer que lo envolvió en su abrazo. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando la suave melena bruna de la mujer se deslizó traviesamente en su nuca.

—Cuídate mucho Shuichi—El beso que tiernamente depositó su madre, en su carrillo izquierdo, le destrozó el corazón cuando tuvo que decirle el tan ansiado "Lo haré mamá, no te preocupes". Lanzó una gran sonrisa para deslumbrar a su madre; la culpa lo invadía, no obstante, mentir era necesario.

Ella siempre estaría **orgullosa** de su hijo.

Ella nunca sabría la **verdad**.

—El conocimiento te hace infeliz—Kurama pensó, mientras encendía su rostro con otra hermosa sonrisa.

Un enorme gesto de felicidad se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer. Calmó por fin su angustia, llevada secretamente los últimos meses. Al fin su hijo se veía feliz.

Shuichi se marcharía por todo un mes, iría de viaje con unos compañeros. Un viaje a Praga costeado por la universidad, un premio a los mejores estudiantes.

Shiori lo había notado algo triste tiempo atrás, así que, verlo tan emocionado por un viaje; hacía que ella se emocionara también. Si hubiera sido por ella, lo habría acompañado hasta el aeropuerto, pero su hijo ya no era un niño y ella no quería avergonzarlo frente a sus compañeros.

—Si hubiera algún problema, no dudes en llamar—Su padrastro, quien le traía las maletas, venía seguido también por su hermanastro.

Kurama observó unos momentos en silencio a aquel hombre. El hombre elegido por su madre. Ella había escogido **bien**. Ya no podía dudarlo.

—Cuídense mucho—Shuichi pidió casi delatando su preocupación.

—**La** cuidaré mucho, te lo prometo—Su padrastro entendía perfectamente la mayor de sus preocupaciones.

—Traénos muchos recuerdos—Shuichi, su hermanastro pedía sin cesar.

—Lo haré—Kurama sonrió sinceramente, sin embargo sabía que su sinceridad residía tan sólo en su sonrisa, completamente exiliada de sus palabras.

Al fin caminó hacia el taxi.

Nuevamente escuchó la voz de su madre, recordándole que no olvidara sus abrigos, su camisa nueva, esa que le había regalado por su cumpleaños; su teléfono móvil, su toalla de baño, su cepillo de dientes…

—Mamá, ¡No puedo llevarme toda mi habitación en las maletas!—respondió risueño, su voz era toda ternura cada vez que veía los ojos de su preocupada madre.

—Ya es tiempo…—Kurama dijo en un resoplo. Evitó mirar de frente a su madre, disimuladamente dirigió su vista hacia el taxi. Un último beso en la frente, un último adiós. Se metió al taxi, luchando contra sus piernas que no querían desprenderse de su hogar.

Antes de irse, dijo al fin la única frase honesta de la mañana:

—¡Voy a extrañarlos muchísimo!—

Su madre agitó la mano despidiéndole.

Ella sonreía. Él amaba su sonrisa más que a nada en el mundo.

La miró por última vez, queriendo prolongar aquel momento de dicha.

El auto empezó a alejarse.

Sonrió por última vez a aquella familia y se despidió.

Se despidió **definitivamente**.

* * *

El denso humo que dejó escapar de su boca intercaló sus recuerdos con sus anhelos.

—Mamá…—Dejó de retener la palabra que le hería el corazón. El amargo sabor en su boca le recordó que no había marcha atrás.

Una solución.

Ya había pensado tanto en aquello.

No existía.

Arrugó con impotencia la caja vacía y la arrojó con rabia contra la humedecida tierra.

Justo en ese momento habían cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. La sensación de vértigo volvió a su cuerpo. Desestabilizado buscó una piedra sobre la cual apoyarse. Sacó de su mochila otra cajetilla de cigarrillos. Llevó un nuevo cigarro a sus labios, debía ser el sexto de aquel día. Estaba en verdad frustrado. Llevaba cerca de tres horas allí, dándole vueltas al mismo lugar; buscando respuestas en las zonas aledañas a la cueva en la que Botan podría haber sido asesinada por Yusuke.

"…Asesinada…"

—No debería sacar conclusiones tan tempranas—Se reprendió—Quizás el ki que desapareció aquella vez no era el de Botan…

—…Tal vez Mukuro…—divagó unos instantes.—No, imposible, Mukuro aún vivía…—Otra vez atascado en los mismos hechos. Estaba demasiado cansado. Seguramente eso no le dejaba pensar. Quería descansar, había dormido muy poco; pero, irremediablemente, no tenía tiempo para desperdiciar; así que una vez más retomó su investigación.

Intentó ponerle atención a las pisadas apenas visibles sobre el fango. Por el olor y por la forma, sólo animales eran dueños de aquellas. No había ningún otro rastro.

—No puede ser, Kuwabara aseguró que huyeron por aquí…

Incluso si hubieran sido demonios de viento, incluso demonios voladores, su agudo olfato debía ser capaz de percibir el olor de los pasantes. Aún cuando la lluvia se hubiera llevado el rastro.

Incluso si aquellos hubiesen sido muñecos animados por alguna clase de hechicería, debería quedar la esencia del material.

Algo estaba mal. Algo no encajaba.

Faltaban más pistas y ya no tenía más fuentes, excepto una…

—¡Diablos!—Abandonó, irritado, su deber; se impulsó en el suelo y dio un salto hacia lo alto de un frondoso árbol para luego dejarse caer hacia el vacío. Su cuerpo quedó suspendido, enredado entre hiedras y ramas.

Los abrojos le hirieron la piel desnuda de la cara, sin embargo, el único cuidado que tuvo fue el de no dejar caer su cigarrillo.

—Hiei…¡Qué terco eres!—farfulló con el cigarrillo todavía en su boca. No podía comprender a Hiei. Probablemente la verdad que Hiei ocultaba tenía la clave del misterio…

…O quizás le estaba dando demasiada importancia.

Sólo sabía que estaba muy molesto con la actitud de su amigo.

—Koenma tampoco ha dicho todo, estoy casi seguro de eso. Y Yomi…

Egoístas…—Kurama acusó, pero tan sólo pensar en aquello hizo que el recuerdo de su madre se cruzara por su mente.

Ahora él era quien se estaba dejando controlar por sus preocupaciones. Ahora era él quien intentaba negar el miedo a perder. Él tampoco estaba siendo sincero con sus amigos. Ni siquiera con su madre.

De alguna manera su mente, como mecanismo de defensa, le hacía buscar la culpa fuera de sí mismo. ¿Por qué culpaba a Hiei?. ¿Por qué Koenma?. ¿Por qué Yomi?.

—Es por mi madre…—Shuichi Minamimo por primera vez en muchos años se sintió aterrado. Asustado, con ganas de llorar; con ganas de morirse de una buena vez, de huir. Quería cuidar de su madre para siempre. ¿Lo hacía por ella o lo hacía por él?.

¿No era él un simple intruso en la vida de aquella humana?

¿Por qué debía cuidar de Shiori para siempre? ¿No estaría ella mejor sin él?

Ya había tenido ese conflicto antes. Pero desde que se le vino encima aquella situación…

—Tal vez es demasiado para mí—

Era un problema muy grave. Era problema suyo. Sus amigos no necesitaban más complicaciones.

¿Los protegía? ¿O acaso no confiaba en ellos?

—¿En qué momento me convertí en Hiei?—murmuró, al par que dejaba ir el amargo humo fuera de su boca.

—Son mis amigos…

—Es mi madre…

Poco a poco el vértigo se apoderó de su razón. Sus ideas perdieron toda cadencia. Su vista se turbó.

Así era mejor. Entre falsas esperanzas y el olvido momentáneo. Las únicas virtudes que hallaba en aquellas hierbas.

Permaneció pues allí, sin más interés que terminar su cigarrillo.

* * *

—¿Kurama, has encontrado algo?—La voz de Koenma, que venía desde abajo, le hizo abrir los ojos un tanto sobresaltado. Abandonó la hamaca de hojas y hiedras, y descendió con un brinco.

—Nada todavía—Kurama pronunció con el cigarrillo aún en su boca. No le dio mucha importancia al gesto de sorpresa en la cara de Koenma.

—¿Qué tal ustedes?—Kurama arrojó al suelo la colilla y desvió su mirada hacia las montañas.

—Aún estoy esperando a que Yusuke y Kuwabara regresen…—Koenma respondió aunque en ese momento habría deseado preguntar otra cosa.

—¿Hiei no estaba contigo?

—Se ha marchado…Ha ido a interrogar a los soldados de Mukuro…—Kurama soltó un pequeño respiro cansado y sus ojos vagaron lejos, llenos de incredulidad. Luego volteó la cara para mirar a Koenma.

—Ya es mediodía…el tiempo se nos agota y aún no hemos recuperado el cadáver de Raizen—Koenma expresó su preocupación.—Ni siquiera una pista, ¡No tenemos nada!

Koenma lucía en verdad preocupado, casi enojado. Aún así Kurama procuró ignorarlo. Luego de un largo rato, y justo cuando Koenma pareció más tranquilo; Kurama decidió que había llegado el momento esperado. Habían tres personas que le debían una explicación. Koenma era una de ellas. Ahora que estaba a solas con Koenma, Kurama tenía una oportunidad para interrogarlo sin problemas.

—Es verdad, hay algunas preguntas que tengo que hacerte Koenma.

Koenma dudó un poco antes de acceder.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con Botan?—Kurama invitó a Koenma a caminar de regreso al punto en donde debían esperar a Yusuke y a Kuwabara.

Koenma caminó en silencio hasta que respondió:

—Recibí la llamada de Botan cuando aún no había oscurecido, me dijo lo que había sucedido con Mukuro. Yo le pedí que se quedara en el torneo, que me esperara en la entrada norte…

…Luego recibí órdenes de mi padre de volver al Reikai de inmediato, intenté contactar con Botan para avisarle que no podría ir, pero nunca pude hablar con ella de nuevo—

—Luego, mi padre…es decir…tú sabes, sucedió lo de Mukuro y lo de Yomi, así que no tuve más opción que volver al Reikai.

—Yomi…eso es otro asunto difícil…—Kurama rascó su barbilla.

—Nuestras fuentes confirman como verdadero todo lo que él nos ha dicho hasta ahora…—Koenma llevó sus manos a los bolsillos.

—Aún así, no creo que confíes en él totalmente, después de todo desconfías de Yusuke y de Hiei, incluso de mí…— Kurama apresuró el paso, para acortar su distancia con Koenma.

—No desconfío de ustedes, es sólo que…tú y los otros estaban tan vinculados a los tres reyes, los cuales ahora casualmente han vuelto a causar problemas…sé razonable…¡Estoy en una posición difícil!

—Mukuro y Raizen ya estaban muertos cuando esto empezó, te recuerdo.

—En realidad, Mukuro aún vivía—Replicó Koenma.

—¡Vamos!...ella estaba técnicamente muerta dos meses antes de su muerte…Eso me lleva a mi otra pregunta…Koenma, ¿Tú ya sabías lo que estaba pasando con el reino de Mukuro en estos últimos meses?

—¡¿Me preguntas o me acusas?

—¡¿Cómo podrías no saberlo?!—Kurama dejó salir la pregunta más allá de su deseo de no hacerlo.

—Bien, lo sabíamos, pero sabes bien que las guerras internas no son noticia nueva en el Makai…

…¡¿Qué necesitas que te cuente en particular?…de pronto siento que estás tratando el caso de Mukuro y de Raizen como uno solo. ¿Tú piensas que Yomi planeó todo esto?

—No, no realmente.

Koenma caminaba por delante de él, un tanto fastidiado.

—¿Crees que si el Reikai hubiera sabido algo de esto antes lo hubiera dejado pasar?—Koenma soltó y su voz, aunque aún fastidiada, sonó más razonable.

—No, eso ya lo sé—Respondió Kurama.

—Entonces, por qué pierdes tu tiempo preguntándome cosas sin sentido.

—Porque **sé** que hay algo que no me has dicho…Mira, está bien, volvamos a la primera pregunta…¿Qué pasó cuando regresaste al Reikai?

—¿Después de que hablara con Botan por última vez?...pues…decidí buscar algo que ayudara a Mukuro.

Kurama lo escuchaba atentamente, aguzaba tanto el oído que poco le faltaba para empezar a escucharle los pensamientos. En medio de su concentración un pequeño tropiezo le hizo incapaz de esquivar un delgado tronco en el camino. Con la sacudida, el agua contenida en las anchas hojas del árbol, fue a parar a su rostro.

—Pero, luego, cuando mi padre llamó…

—¿Entonces llovía?—Kurama interrumpió mientras secaba su rostro con la mano.

—¿Eh?—Koenma consideraba irrelevante la pregunta.

—¿Estaba lloviendo cuando intentaste hablar con ella de nuevo?—Kurama insistió.

—No, aún no llovía…La lluvia empezó cuando yo apenas había llegado al Reikai—Koenma permanció en silencio esperando la réplica de Kurama.

—¿Por qué tu padre te mandó a llamar?

—Fue…Fue porque había recibido una petición de ayuda del Makai—Respondió Koenma.

—¿Por la profanación del cuerpo de Raizen?—Kurama sintió a su corazón golpear con fuerza, sabía que estaba a punto de hacerse con algo grande.

—No, la petición fue hecha por Yomi, denunció el rapto de Shura, supuestamente a manos de la gente de Raizen—Koenma observó con los ojos muy abiertos la expresión de Kurama.

—Luego el Reikai pidió a Yomi mantenerse neutro, y cooperar, y yo ya nunca pude regresar por Botan, ni hacer más nada por Mukuro…¿Kurama?

Kurama le miraba en silencio. Koenma tomó a Kurama del hombro y le llamó por respuestas. Kurama continuó en silencio algo contrariado.

—El torneo fue suspendido por unos momentos cuando la lluvia comenzó, fue algo cerca de veinte minutos…Shura debía pelear la semifinal, cuando no se presentó fueron a buscarlo y fue allí que se armó el alboroto, cuando se supo lo de su secuestro—Kurama casi gritó la conclusión.

—¡¿Cómo Yomi, antes de la lluvia, informó al Rey Enma lo de Shura, si él se encontraba en Gandara? ¡¿Cómo supo del secuestro que todavía no había ocurrido? ¡¿Cómo podía acusar a la gente de Raizen?—Kurama golpeó su puño contra un árbol del camino.

—¡Yomi miente! ¡Él fue parte de esto! ¡Debemos regresar a Gandara!

—Pero él no tiene el cuerpo de Raizen…—Koenma respondió entre dientes. Al notar a Kurama observándole, se dio el trabajo de aclararle que el grupo especial del Reikai ya había registrado el palacio de Yomi, y escudriñado toda Gandara.

—¡De nuevo nada!—Kurama fingió decepción.

—Tranquilo, no te cargues esto tú sólo, recuerda que también Yusuke y Kuwabara están investigando. Además, Yomi no puede abandonar Gandara y una buena parte de las fuerzas especiales lo está vigilando—Koenma serenamente se alejó de él.

Koenma era sincero en la intención, pero no en sus actos. Kurama ya no sólo lo sospechaba sino que lo sabía.

—Koenma…**aún** hay algo que debo preguntarte—

—Astuto…—Sí, en aquel momento, en la mente de Koenma ese pensamiento se deslizó tan helado como el sudor que recorrió su frente.

Era hora de la verdad.

* * *

—¡Maestro!—La suave voz llamó de nuevo al distraído guerrero.

Ayumu limpió el sudor de su frente con su mano enllaguecida. Por entre los mechones violetas de su cabello, sus ojos buscaron el rostro de su maestro. Sus oscuras pupilas se agitaron al observar cómo la distante mirada de su tutor vagaba disimuladamente hacia la altiva y helada mirada de Mukuro.

—Señor Kirin…—su voz perdió fuerza, hasta desaparecer. Lentamente la fuerza con la que empuñaba su alabarda se fue disipando. Se limitó a observar el regreso de la reina. Ella caminaba con aquellos pasos fuertes de siempre, parecía investida de un fuego misterioso…¿o sería ira?, quién podría decirlo con exactitud. Lo único real era el miedo que provocaba en sus guerreros, y ella no era la excepción.

—Azul…—Kirin contempló el breve resplandor de la mirada de su maestro.

—Qué extraño color para alguien con un alma tan misteriosa...

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese extraño malestar en su pecho.

¿De a dónde regresaba Mukuro? ¿En qué habría gastado casi todo el día? ¿Habría ido en busca de Hiei?.

—Hiei…

¿Por qué le inquietaba de ese modo?

Kirin al fin frenó sus divagaciones.

—Qué extraños pensamientos para la mente de un guerrero—pensó.

Por extraño que le resultara, Kirin no pudo despegar ni un instante su vista de la reina.

Sabía que debía ser cauteloso, no obstante, le resultaba muy complicado echar la mirada a los suelos.

—¿Me estaré volviendo irreverente?— se preguntó.

Había algo en los ojos de aquella mujer, y aquella mañana era más notorio que ningún día.

—¡Bienvenido, Señor!—Unos guerreros saludaron.

La mirada hostil de Mukuro fue la única respuesta. Un breve rumor entre las filas se inició y apagó tan rápidamente nada más notar su irritable estado.

—¿Ha vuelto Hiei?—Una voz tan dura golpeó el aire. Mukuro estaba allí exigiendo respuestas de tal manera…

Kirin dudó antes de responder, ya sólo faltaban tres días para aquella fecha en la que Mukuro se volvía terriblemente hosca. ¿Estaría enojada con Hiei?.

—Ese Hiei…—De nuevo ese nombre le ponía incómodo. Seguramente la insubordinada forma de ser del demonio de fuego era la causa. De otro modo ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?

Fastidiada con el silencio de sus hombres Mukuro agitó su puño y disparó contra la nada.

—¡¿HA VUELTO HIEI?!—Mukuro insistió. Su ira empezaba a desbordar el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

El silencio permanecía allí, enloqueciendo a Mukuro. El que se atreviera a responder podía perder la vida. ¿Cómo adivinar cuál sería la reacción de la reina esta vez?

Pero si había alguien capaz de correr ese riesgo ese sin duda era Kirin.

Hiei estaba ausente desde la anterior noche. La última vez que Kirin lo había visto había sido en el palacio, saliendo del dormitorio de Mukuro, y, a juzgar por el aspecto de Hiei aquella vez, habrían discutido a puño.

—Impensable—

Lo que antes era impensable ahora era bastante común. Incluso el que Hiei irrumpiera en cualquier rincón del reino, sin pedir permiso a Mukuro, ya a nadie sorprendía.

—Insubordinado—Kirin se agitó visiblemente. Notándolo, Mukuro dirigió su atención hacia él.

—¿Ha vuelto?—preguntó a lo lejos.

—No—La voz de Kirin intentaba sonar respetuosa y disimulada. Trataba esconder la negación, evitar parecer a favor de las desavenencias de Hiei.

La reina soltó un gruñido áspero y aterrador. Pareció querer decir algo, pero lo contuvo en una breve y siniestra risa.

—_NO—_Una voz infantil golpeó en su memoria. Un grito desgarrador.

"No"

De nuevo esa maldita palabra. Una carrera atroz en su cabeza de imagénes infames…

Y allí, cerca a ella, el dueño de la boca que la había pronunciado. Con un violento y veloz giro de su cuerpo se lanzó contra Kirin.

Cólera…impotencia…odio…

—¡Ah!—Ayumu tapó su boca con sus manos, el grito que casi se le escapó ante la sola idea de que Mukuro pudiese matar a su maestro, hizo que Mukuro refrenara su ataque.

Madohonke Kirin sin reacción, quedó allí. Los ojos muy abiertos, su mirada en Mukuro, que levitaba frente a él.

El aliento de Mukuro rasgando aire sobre su rostro enmascarado. Encarnada como una bestia sin riendas, a escasos centímetros de perforar su pecho; con su mano extendida, más cortante que ninguna espada del makai. Tan cerca que el vaivén de su respiración de vez en cuando rozaba el cuerpo del guerrero.

Por fin Mukuro se apartó de Kirin. El resto de guerreros que allí se encontraban respiraron aliviados. Pero la tensión seguía allí. Su centro esta vez era Ayumu.

Mukuro miró hacia Ayumu, el acólito de más reciente ingreso a su ejército, después de Hiei.

Aquella diminuta figura. La lozana piel, radiente.

Ayumu era innegablemente bella, fuerte también; absolutamente innegable.

Había ingresado a su ejército poco después de que Shigure lo hiciese.

Verla allí, con sus ojos valerosos, y su todavía no tan experta pose de batalla era algo que le molestaba sólo a veces. Esta era una de aquellas veces en las que a Mukuro se le antojaba oprimir a Ayumu hasta la muerte. Como si se tratase de una pequeña rata en su puño de hierro.

Se le acercó pausadamente. El corazón de Ayumu dio un brinco cuando vio a la temible mujer inclinar su cuerpo hacia ella.

La mirada de Mukuro revelaba sin reparos sus pensamientos y, ante aquella revelación, Ayumu no pudo hacer otra cosa que entumecerse del miedo.

Kirin espectaba horrorizado, sabía que Mukuro en el pasado había dado muerte a muchos de sus guerreros de la misma manera en que ahora parecía estar dispuesta a hacerlo con Ayumu.

Acercó su rostro al de ella, tocó sus mejillas con la punta de los dedos, produciendo leves cortes en su piel. Jugaba con su miedo y mientras lo hacía, lo disfrutaba muchísimo.

Ayumu temblaba vergonzosamente, Kirin observaba impotente. Rogaba que Ayumu no tuviera el desatino de intentar defenderse. Él tampoco debía intervenir. —Por el bien de Ayumu—pensó.

A veces en el fondo se cuestionaba si eso era cierto. A veces parecía que incluso prefería inmolar a su aprendiz a cambio de satisfacer a su maestro.

¿Tanto así respetaba a Mukuro?

Al poco Ayumu perdió la fuerza de sus piernas, las cuales comenzaron a temblar aún más que el resto de su cuerpo, y el control sobre sus nervios, sintió sus mejillas hervir en el rojo de la deshonra cuando empezaron a rodar las primeras lágrimas. Mukuro las sintió de inmediato sobre sus manos.

Supo que había sido suficiente, sin embargo no sentía remordimientos. Al fin la tensión se disipó cuando Mukuro retiró su cara de la proximidad de la de Ayumu. Se apartó de ella, sin mirarla.

Tras de ella, Ayumu cayó al suelo casi desmayada de pánico. Los guerreros presentes, se mantuvieron inmóviles y en silencio de muerte hasta que Mukuro desapareció del lugar.

Caminó por el sendero hacia su alcoba. Al pasar a lado de Kirin, giró apenas la cabeza y le habló quedamente:

—Debes entrenar mejor a tu guerrera.

Prosiguió su caminar para meterse por fin a su habitación.

Kirin por su parte se volteó algo extraviado y sólo halló aliento suficiente para ordenar a sus guerreros dispersarse.

—¡Maestro!—Llamó Ayumu, contemplando la expresión hosca empañando el rostro de Kirin, temblando aún más que ante la temible Mukuro.

—Por hoy hemos terminado el entrenamiento—Le cortó secamente la palabra, sin mirarla siquiera.

Impotencia.

El corazón de Ayumu volvió a perder la calma. Ver a su maestro con la expresión más terrible. Una mezcla de preocupación y enojo. Casi dolor. Y Ayumu sabía que aquello no era provocado porque ella hace un rato estuviera a punto de morir.

No lo era.

Toda su preocupación era por lo que Mukuro pensara de él.

Siempre era por Mukuro.

Ayumu no era torpe como para ignorar el vínculo que ella misma había tejido hacia su maestro. Reconocía en su perturbación sus propios **celos**.

Y sí, ella misma admiraba a Mukuro con **pasión**. Sin embargo, sabía bien que la admiración de Kirin por la reina viajaba aún más lejos de lo que la de ella podía alcanzar. Una admiración que ante sus ojos, hacía mucho que había rebasado los límites.

Desde aquellos días ya no sabía si odiar o sentirse feliz de que su maestro desconociese que existían límites.

* * *

Un persistente aroma a esencias florales y licor, llenó el aire nuevo que ahora respiraba. Caminó apenas un poco y se detuvó. En medio de las sombras, rodeado de oscuridad; un cuerpo permanecía solitario sobre una sencilla cama de piedra caliza.

Había llegado.

Al fin, estaba en presencia de Mukuro.

Era el momento de decir adiós. Sin embargo, al llegarse hasta su cuerpo, la única palabra que convocó a sus labios fue "hola". Dicha esta aún quiso decir más. No se contuvo, se acercó aún más al cuerpo y le habló al oído:

"Ya estoy en casa".

Se situó a un costado del cadáver y se sentó en el suelo. Tomó en sus manos las de ella, encunándolas. Abandonó allí sus lágrimas petrificadas.

—He vuelto—

* * *

—_He vuelto—_

La mujer se levanta de la cama. Ni siquiera lo mira. Él permanece impasible en el marco de la ventana. Ella se acerca. Justo hacia él.

Hiei sabe bien que no está en él su atención. Ella se dirige a su copa de vino abandonada junto a la ventana.

Camina y en su caminar cojea apenas. Recoge la copa y la lleva hasta sus labios lentamente.

Bebe grandes sorbos y sólo entonces voltea para mirar la oscura figura en el otro extremo de su ventana abierta.

—_Usa la maldita puerta, Hiei—_Aún cuando sus palabras son duras, su voz suena calmada y casi a bienvenida.

—_Hn— _Hiei ingresa a la habitación desafiante. Pasa de largo sin tomarla en cuenta y toma asiento. Echa un breve vistazo a la habitación. Todo sigue como hace un mes, tiempo que lleva ausente. Cada cosa en su sitio.

Seguramente nadie habría querido entrar desde que, hace un mes, Mukuro celebraba su cumpleaños.

Sólo hubo una cosa faltante en la habitación: un regalo.

No quiso preguntar a la reina lo que habría pasado en su ausencia, después de todo se había marchado con la intención de que Mukuro hiciese lo que le viniera en gana con aquel viejo despojo. Se limitó a ignorar por completo el tema.

—_Entonces…¿Has estado en el ningenkai?—_

Hiei abre los ojos despacio, mientras baja sus piernas de la mesa, la mira y responde afirmativamente.

—_Ya veo—_

Mukuro llena su copa de nuevo. La botella queda vacía allá lejos, en la mesa. Retoma cuidadosa su habitual lugar en la cama. Bebe, pero esta vez lentamente, degustando cada sorbo con ensimismamiento.

Ninguno vuelve a hablar. Hay un silencio.

El silencio se prolonga. Esto alarma un poco a Hiei, aún cuando ese mismo día Mukuro parece haber dicho más que él. ¿Qué debe hacer?. Ella parece en paz, sin embargo Hiei desconfía del silencio. El silencio es peligroso. Debe hablar, empero no es su deseo.

Entonces la mira.

Ella está mirando hacia él.

Ninguno de los dos desvía la mirada.

—_¿Qué?—_

Ella no responde. Sólo entorna la vista, mientras lo mira contrariada. Luego mira su copa, a dos o tres tragos de estar vacía. Entonces se levanta y camina hasta Hiei.

La deja sobre la mesa y regresa a la cama lenta y despreocupadamente.

—_Si deseabas un trago me lo hubieras pedido antes…_

_En fin mira que estoy siendo…generosa—_

Hiei abandona su asiento. Sin prestar atención a la copa ofrecida.

—_Hn—_

—_Ella está bien…no hace falta lidiar con ella por hoy—_ Hiei piensa mientras se dirige a la puerta de salida.

Ella observa, no muy complacida; aquel desdén.

—_¿Dónde están tus modales?, Hiei—_Mukuro ríe mordazmente. Se lleva una mano sobre el rostro mientras tira su cabeza hacia atrás.

Hiei duda antes de abrir la puerta. Voltea a mirarla. Ella ahora lo mira desafiante. Él responde igual.

—_No voy a bebérmela. Lo sabes—_Hiei replica.

—_Yo sí iba a beberla, ¿Sabes?—_Su voz se vuelve más hostil. Con un gesto de ella, Hiei ya sabe lo que exige.

—_¡Argh! Levántate y agarra la maldita copa, Mukuro. ¡No soy tu sirviente!—_

Ella se pone de pie.

Anonadado Hiei especta la escena. Mukuro camina hacia la copa. La toma y se la bebe de golpe. Se queda allí sin moverse, sin hacer absolutamente nada.

De nuevo hay demasiado silencio.

—_¿Mukuro?—_Responde y pregunta al mismo tiempo, con algo de respetuoso miedo en la voz.

—_Nieva—_

—_¿Eh?—_Hiei se acerca hasta la ventana. Efectivamente, está nevando. El invierno hacía oficial su inicio.

—_Sólo olvídalo—_Mukuro retoma su lugar en la cama. Cierra los ojos y cruza sus brazos sobre su regazo.

—_¿Te disgusta?— _Hiei toma la pesada silla y la arrastra un poco más cerca de la cama de Mukuro. Se sienta y espera una respuesta.

—_¿El qué?—_Ella responde sin abrir los ojos.

—_La nieve— _

—_¿A ti te gusta?—_Abre los ojos_—Siendo semi Koorime…—_una risita acompaña el comentario.

—_Eres imposible—_

—_¿Desagradable?—_Mukuro desafiante, continúa.

—_Molesta, ¡tan irritante!…—_Hiei exagera apenas sus gestos, la mira con reproche.

—_Pero…No eres desagradable—_Hiei pierde su mirada en las lejanías avistadas más allá de la ventana.

Un fuego desconocido se enciende en los ojos de Mukuro, súbitamente, inconteniblemente. Algo tan nuevo. Con nerviosismo irrefrenable Mukuro se desconecta del mundo y consigue aplacar la tentadora emoción que ha surgido sin motivos.

Mira a Hiei, distraído como siempre. Aliviada se hunde aún más entre sábanas.

De nuevo hay silencio.

Hiei abre la boca, emite un sonido; dirá algo. Mukuro se obliga a interrumpirlo.

—_La nieve tiene su historia conmigo…—_

—_¿Eh?—_Hiei regresa su mirada y atención hacia ella, ahora volteada hacia otro extremo de la cama; dándole la espalda.

—_Nevaba cuando huí de mi prisión…—_

—_Nevaba cuando conocí a Kirin…—_Mukuro sonríe ensimismada.

Hiei por su parte se incomoda e intuye una sonrisa, aún cuando no puede verla.

—_También nevaba cuando conocí a Shigure—_Otra sonrisa viene a encunar sus labios.

—_Vaya, entonces sí extrañas a Shigure…pensé que el favoritismo era sólo con Kirin—_

La sonrisa de Mukuro se apaga para volver a encenderse con más intensidad.

Da vuelta para encarar a Hiei.

—_Shigure está muerto, por el contrario Kirin aún no lo está—_Mukuro menciona melódicamente, susurrando.

—_¿Qué significa eso?—_Hiei pregunta inexpresivo. Sin embargo, por dentro su cuerpo se tensa con disgusto irracional.

—_Shigure siempre fue un gran guerrero, en cambio Kirin se volvió el mejor—_

—_¿Mukuro?—_

—_Shigure era grande, Kirin creció—_La intensidad en la voz de Mukuro se acrecenta.

Hiei escucha en silencio la letanía. Mukuro parece rememorar cosas del pasado.

—_No era confiable pero llegó a serlo…—_

—_¿Y Shigure?— _

—_Era de él de quien hablaba…en cambio…—_Mukuro pausa y traga saliva.

—_Kirin siempre fue confiable… y aún lo es—_Mukuro encuna sus labios nuevamente. Hiei suelta un bufido inaudible.

—_¿Extrañas a Shigure?—_La curiosidad no puede ser retenida por el youkai de fuego.

—_Bueno…No he vuelto a tener un mejor mecánico—_Mukuro sonríe mientras descubre su brazo y observa su implante.

Hiei construye teorías, entonces pregunta.

—_¿Él fue quien…?—_

—_No, él sólo se encargaba de repararlo—_

—_¿Tuviste que…?—_

—_No, Repararlo era parte de su paga_—Mukuro frota su puño contra el implante.

—_¿Paga?—_

—_Cuando lo conocí, yo ya no reclutaba guerreros, sin embargo él deseaba ingresar…entonces hicimos un trato…—_

—_Yo siempre había pensado que…bueno, que él lo había…—_

—_¿Construído?...No, estos implantes son más viejos de lo que imaginas…aunque Shigure siempre me ofreció uno de sus trabajos: la reconstrucción total de mi cuerpo…—_

—_Nunca acepté—_Mukuro responde notando el interés de Hiei en saber.

—_¿Por el precio?—_Pregunta sin evitar delatar su curiosidad.

—_¿Decir un par de secretos?, ¡Nah!, Eso no es gran cosa…—_

—_¿Entonces?—_

—_Este cuerpo…_

…_este cuerpo es mi orgullo y mi carga, eso es algo que no quiero cambiar…—_

Mukuro absorta en sus pensamientos, retira la lente que esconde su rostro y delinea cada cicatriz lentamente, con la punta de sus dedos. Sonríe. Al principio imperceptiblemente; luego, poco a poco conforme avanza acentúa su sonrisa. Echa su cabello hacia atrás. Una silente batalla contra su pasado, y esta vez parece que va a salir triunfante. El odio parece dormir en cada huella de fuego en su faz, pero esta vez sólo se despierta el orgullo. Nada más.

Hiei la observa fijamente, mientras algo en su pecho se agita sin control. Una incomodidad indescifrable. Se ahoga. Hiei se encuentra a sí mismo intentando calmar su respiración.

La mira. La mira y disimula.

Mukuro sonríe aún más ampliamente. Esto tiene que ver con Hiei. Ha intentado sin éxito agradecerle su obsequio. Afuera el crepúsculo ya se ha convertido en noche. Parece al fin estar lista. Abrirá la boca y dirá: "Gracias". El primer gracias que dirá a alguien en toda su larga vida. Sólo porque en verdad se lo merece. Lo habría hecho el día de su cumpleaños, pero Hiei se había marchado como siempre. Y ahora, al fin está de vuelta.

Voltea a mirarlo sin reparos.

Hiei se sobrepone al temblor que invade sus piernas y se levanta del asiento, rápidamente; impulsado por la vergüenza, rehuye la mirada.

—_Hn—_replica.

Mukuro sonríe algo triste. Etiqueta la evasión de Hiei como una respuesta de asco repentino. Busca de prisa el lente y empieza a acomodarlo de nuevo en su rostro.

—_Puedes marcharte cuando quieras—_Frunce el entrecejo y se hunde más en sus sábanas. Su voz es inexpresiva, aunque revela apenas amargura.

De algún modo la noche pierde todos los sonidos. Hiei contempla horrorizado la extraña expresión en el rostro de Mukuro.

Intuye que debe marcharse ahora. Alcanza la salida y cuando va abandonar una voz gutural lo alcanza por la espalda…

—_Llévatela—_

Hiei mira la hiruiseki que ha venido a dar cerca de sus pies, luego de la fugaz parábola de su trayectoria. Recoge la fría perla entre sus dedos y camina hacia Mukuro. En una mirada analítica decide qué es lo que debe hacer. Deja la perla, sin ceremonias; justo sobre el regazo de Mukuro.

Mukuro lo mira con ojos asesinos. Él, con ojos inescrutables, camina lentamente hasta la ventana.

Mukuro, en su estupefacción resopla un par de veces. Su respiración arde con fuerza en sus pulmones y su ira amenaza su razón. No soporta la insolencia de Hiei. No soporta nada de él. Desea darle muerte, por vez primera.

Hiei cierra la ventana y regresa a Mukuro. Retoma la silla abandonada junto a ella.

Abre sus finos labios y conjura un murmuro:

—_Nieva—_

* * *

Una extraña familiaridad envolvió a la sensación que lo inquietaba desde las primeras horas de la mañana. El sol brillaba cenital sobre su cabeza, hacía apenas un apacible calor. El frío que la lluvia había dejado en los días anteriores empezaba a desaparecer y ser reemplazado por la tibieza. Sin embargo, Kirin tenía un frío en el estómago sin causa aparente. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había sentido aquello? ¿Por qué habría sido en aquel entonces? Observó detenidamente el horizonte. Buscaba algo. Sentía como si hubiera un intruso, o algo así.

Un guerreros de alto rango se acercó hasta él.

Le informó de las armas que aún quedaban en las bodegas secretas, le habló de los guerreros heridos, de los que estaban en coindiciones de pelear. Le habló de una posible invasión de un país del sur. Y sí, Kirin escuchaba, y procuraba poner toda su atención, sin embargo la sensación de que alguien había burlado la guardia seguía allí, poniéndole incómodo…

—Entonces, Kamui, ¿tenemos suficientes armas?—Kirin pregunta por tercera vez.

—Así es señor, pero…—Responde el guerrero una vez más.

—¿Muchos heridos?—Kirin intuye la respuesta.

—La mayoría en condiciones de pelear, señor, sin embargo, seguimos teniendo más armas que guerreros.

—¡Mierda!…

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—Kamui, se cruza de brazos.

—Ve a los templos de los oscurantistas…¡consigue **esclavos!**—Kirin sabe que sin tropas, están perdidos y aunque los esclavos no son guerreros bien preparados, al menos serán más útiles que una posición descubierta.

—¿Cuántos?...¡No hay suficiente oro para pagar ni la cuarta parte de hombres que nos hacen falta!

—Hay más oro, en la reservas de armamento del bosque. No es suficiente para pagarlos, pero te servirá para negociar…

—¡Quién puede negociar con los oscurantistas!—Kamui refuta, exasperado.

—Entonces, llévate una escuadra, pero ¡consíguelos a como dé lugar!

—¡Sí!—El guerrero, duda antes de responder. Entonces se retira a reunir a la escuadra para la misión. Sabe que una escuadra es muy poca cosa para enfrentar a los oscurantistas; pero sabe también que no puede dejar el territorio sin protección. Debe lograrlo, no importa cómo.

Kirin sabe que le ha dado a su pobre camarada una misión suicida, pero es aún más terrible de lo que parece, no lo envía a morir; lo envía a cumplir la misión y regresar con vida, y eso, eso es aún más difícil…

* * *

—¡Noup!—Yusuke gritó mientras descendía de un alto árbol que había usado de atalaya.

Kuwabara yendo a su encuentro parecía traer las mismas noticias negativas.

—Yo tampoco he encontrado nada todavía.

Aunque el joven detective del mundo espiritual lucía su bien conocido buen humor esa mañana, en realidad había una creciente preocupación en su interior. Más allá de la obvia preocupación por la inminente guerra o las molestias que le causara la profanación a la tumba de Raizen, tenía la horrenda idea de que las teorías de Kuwabara fuesen reales. ¿Habría él matado a Botan? Si aquello fuera cierto nunca podría perdonárselo. Pero de nuevo, trataba de convencerse a sí mismo de que las habilidades de Botan no podían compararse con la bestia que le había atacado aquella vez en la cueva. No podía ser ella.

Kuwabara pareció avistar algo. Se llevó un largo dedo índice a la boca indicando a Yusuke callar. Yusuke lo miró contrariado y empezó a mirar en todas direcciones tratando de captar lo que hubiera atrapado Kazuma con su mirada. Entonces lo supo.

Cerca de un río distante podían ser avistadas no menos de veinte figuras encapuchadas, llevando un cofre bastante grande a cuestas.

—Podrían ser ladrones comunes—espetó Yusuke acercándose más a Kuwabara.

—Lo sé—Respondió Kazuma procurando mantenerse calmado —Sin embargo, mira eso…—

Los ojos de Yusuke siguieron la trayectoria del dedo de Kazuma, hasta que este se detuvo en uno de ellos que lavaba algo dentro del río murmurando palabras en alguna lengua desconocida; casi como cantando algo con ferviente desvarío. Sus ropas estaban gastadas; lo que en realidad no era raro pues todos los malandrines junto a él lucían similares harapos; y sus manos sangraban copiosamente ante el mínimo contacto con el agua. Parecía, empero, no sentir dolor y continuaba ufano cualquiera hubiera sido la tarea que realizaba en ese preciso momento.

—¿Qué demonios están haciendo?

—¡No tengo ni idea!

"_Vareji kranaj" _

El grito del hombre fue tan sorprendente como su posterior colapso dentro del río. La sangre de su cuerpo finalmente se disolvió en el río.

El resto de ellos permaneció inmutable, aunque uno de los encapuchados se acercó a la orilla y retiró algo que después guardó con cuidado en el bolsillo. Kazuma y Yusuke compartieron una mirada de entendimiento y aguardaron en silencio. Debía tratarse de lo que el hombre, ahora cadáver, había estado lavando dentro del río.

—¿Crees que deberíamos intervenir?

—Deberíamos informar a Koenma y a Kurama, primero…

—Podría ser peligroso—Yusuke rascó su barbilla—sin embargo necesitamos pistas desesperadamente rápido. —Tenemos muy poco tiempo—

—Tomemos un rehén—Sugirió brillantemente Kazuma.

—Sí, eso suena sensato—Concedió Yusuke.

Esperaron a que continuaran la ruta que llevaban y siguieron sigilosamente a los que se quedaban más rezagados. Haciendo uso de la nueva velocidad adquirida por su entrenamiento para el torneo, y quizás con intención de borrar su frustración, Kazuma golpeó al último de ellos con su espada y lo llevó a un apartado matorral donde esperaba un Yusuke bastante sorprendido.

—Creo que tú y yo deberemos tener una pelea amistosa más adelante— gruñó risueño Yusuke.

Kazuma sonrió ante el comentario, sabiendo que era admirado por su talento ahora mejorado.

—Oh-oh…Creo que está demasiado inconsciente— Kuwabara reconoció avergonzado. El pobre sujeto parecía bastante mal herido.

—Será mejor llevarlo con Koenma y con Kurama…especialmente con Kurama—Yusuke apuntó mientras Kuwabara llevaba al recién capturado sobre su espalda.

Y así empezaron su camino de regreso al punto de reunión.

* * *

—No puedo creer que estés diciendo eso.

—¿Crees qué yo planeé esto?

—No estoy en contra del Reikai, Koenma, ni soy nadie para decirles cómo hacer su trabajo, pero de verdad pensabas que…—

—Por qué no respondes eso tú mismo, ¿Acaso no es lo mismo que con Yomi?—

—¡No estoy de parte de Yomi!—

—¡Sin embargo confías en él!—

—ESO NO PRUEBA NADA—

—Sólo soy objetivo, hay una guerra sobre nosotros y entre más pistas tengamos es mejor—

—¡Podrías haber revelado nuestra posición actual!—

—¿Cómo hablas de ser precavido? ¿Crees que la muerte de Mukuro sirvió de algo a detener la guerra?—

—¡EL REIKAI **NO** MATÓ A MUKURO!—

—Por supuesto, pero quizás quieras contarle eso a Hiei…—

—¡Ni se te ocurra involucrar a Hiei!—

—¡Cómo si no fuera a ocurrir!— Kurama gritó en medio de una risa irónica y bastante fingida.

Yusuke y Kazuma no supieron qué ocurría hasta que llegaron a interrumpir una acalorada discusión bastante difícil de creer.

—¿Qué está pasando?—gritó perplejo Yusuke mientras sus ojos bajaban hasta la muñeca de Kurama cuyo puño crispado sostenía una daga plateada. Frente a él estaba Koenma en su respetable forma de adulto.

—No es lo que parece—Informó Koenma notando las conexiones del razonamiento de Yusuke.

—¿No estaban gritándose el uno al otro?—Kuwabara respondió sarcásticamente. Algo bastante raro en él.

—No iba a matar a nadie—Kurama respondió calmado sin dar crédito a la mirada acusatoria de Yusuke sobre su daga. La guardó entonces y miró a Koenma.

Koenma asintió, con lo cual la versión de Kurama quedaba respaldada por él, su presunta víctima.

—¿De todas formas, por qué estaban discutiendo?—Kazuma preguntó más concentrado de lo que Yusuke pudiera ser capaz de estar en ese momento.

—Es verdad, si es sobre la guerra es una tontería ocultárnoslo—Yusuke rascó su nariz descomplicadamente.

—¿Quién es ese?—interrumpió Koenma apuntando al reciente rehén de Kuwabara. Eso sirvió de mucho para cambiar el tópico de conversación. Kurama apoyó la pregunta de Koenma, e inmediatamente sacaron a Yusuke y a Kazuma de preguntar más de lo que ellos responderían.

* * *

—_¿Nieva?—_Mukuro farfulló con desconcierto.

—_Hace frío__—_Hiei explicó, mientras observaba con disimulo que pequeños temblores sacudían la mano de Mukuro, pálida de frío.

_—Está bien para mí…es…yo…—_Mukuro olvidó momentáneamente el por qué de su enojo. Pero una vez que su mirada vagó sobre sí misma encontró la Hiruiseki brillante y delatora. Quiso protestar, pero de pronto parecía tan fuera de lugar que se contuvo. Se limitó a recoger la piedra en su mano derecha y girar sobre su cama hasta darle de nuevo la espalda a Hiei.

—_No me debes nada…lo sabes…__—_Hiei dijo esto sabiendo quizás el motivo que mantenía a Mukuro fuera de su comportamiento normal.

—_Me disgusta—_Respondió ella sin delatar emoción alguna.

—_Te he dicho ya que no espero nada a cambio, lo hice porque…por mí propia cuenta_—La duda en sus últimas palabras causaron un estremecimiento en él.

—_Debería darte las gra…—_Empezó ella con voz metódica.

—_Ni lo pienses. No planeo deberte las gracias por salvarme la vida aquella vez—_Hiei crecía en nerviosismo tratando de explicarse _—cuando Shigure…—_Hiei gruñó sin disimulo.

_—Sólo…déjalo así—_Exigió con apuro.

Mukuro volteó para mirarle a la cara. Ella, impasible; él, miraba distante a la ventana ahora cerrada.

Hubo un silencio prolongado. Ninguno volvió a hablar; ella asintió como si le concediera esta última petición. Finalmente cerró sus ojos.

El tiempo transcurrió en calma absoluta. La nieve afuera parecía caer con más intensidad. Hiei se sentía gravemente adormecido en su asiento. A su lado Mukuro dormitaba entre sábanas.

Podría haber pasado más de una hora desde que uno de ambos pronunciara palabra alguna. Saliendo de la calidez de su acomodo, Hiei decidió marcharse al fin. Dejó su asiento en completo silencio y alcanzó la puerta.

No supo porqué pero miró hacia atrás, como si quisiera comprobar que Mukuro seguí allí. Resopló algo enfadado y abrió la puerta unos centímetros. El traqueteo y los chirridos de los goznes destruyeron su silencioso partir.

—_Gracias—_

Hiei tembló al escuchar la voz de Mukuro. Era ronca y absolutamente inexpresiva; empero, totalmente firme. No había vacilación en su sinceridad.

_ —¡Eres tan…!—_

Hiei azotó la puerta y regresó hasta ella. Locamente furioso, pero bastante bien disimulado. Fastidiado quizás por la terquedad de Mukuro…sin embargo, puerilmente emocionado ante el gesto de gratitud, dicha emoción totalmente bien camuflada en su enojo.

—_¿desagradable?—_Sugirió ella nuevamente, con algo de malicia en la voz. Y sin notar el rubor feamente extendido en las mejillas de Hiei.

—_¡Terca!_—Gruñó fastidiado de que Mukuro insistiera en ese punto más de una vez.

—_Pensé que ya te ibas—_Mukuro cruzó sus brazos, mientras le miraba desafiante, pero totalmente divertida ante la repentina cólera aparente de Hiei.

Él espero unos segundos, meditando qué hacer o decir. Calmó su agitación y la miró con desafío.

—_Gracias, a ti también—_Era honesto en decirlo aunque tenía algo de malicia en la voz. Sin embargo una sonrisa traicionera se dibujó en sus facciones, y su rostro hostil se disolvió ante la mirada azul de la mujer que se estremecía de frío nuevamente.

Mukuro abrió sus ojos ampliamente con incredulidad. Apretó las sábanas contra su cuerpo, queriendo dejar de mirar a Hiei mientras lo hacía.

—_Ahora estamos a mano…¿Satisfecha?—_Hiei espetó volviendo a sonar molesto y vengativo.

Ella lo miraba. Él también.

Ambos esperaban que uno hablara de repente.

Eternos segundos después Mukuro pareció considerar algo en su cabeza. Luego, habló:

—_Pelea contra mí._

—_¿Qué?_—Hiei no esperó semejante respuesta ni por un segundo.

—_Deseabas una revancha…Supongo que puedo concedértela…—_Continuó como explicando algo obvio.

—_Hn—_Hiei enojado resopló, se sentía por completo malinterpretado por esta mujer que en ocasiones parecía conocerlo más de lo razonablemente normal. Él no quería pelear contra ella.

—_No estoy de humor ahora—_Espetó con fastidio_—No intentes pagarme—_añadió con un dejo de resentimiento en la voz.

—_No era mi intención…—_respondió ella fríamente.

—_Hn—_

Hiei volteó con aires de marcharse, pero entonces ella continuó.

—_¿Cómo lo supiste?—_Mukuro frunció el entrecejo con ligera incomodidad.

Hiei volteó sin comprender la pregunta. ¿Se refería a lo de ella siendo esclava del viejo Chikou? Puesto que él lo había supuesto en primeras instancias y confirmado por sí mismo y luego, incluso, por la mismísima Mukuro…¿Podría ser esta la pregunta?.

—_Los oscurantistas—clarificó ella —¿cómo lo supiste?—_Ella encontró su mirada y la hundió en él sin desviarla.

—_Cuando luchamos…en el río…Tú hablaste…Tú dijiste…—_El empezó sin saber cómo terminar de decirlo sin herirla. No era como que esto le importara realmente…¿o quizás sí?...Tal vez, a veces parecía importarle demasido. De nuevo una incomodidad acalorada en su pecho y garganta se apoderó de él.

—_La lengua de los esclavos...—_Adivinó ella con una sonrisa algo fingida y respiró aliviada, liberando a Hiei de su aplastante mirada.

_—Sabes bastante para ser tan joven…—_Concedió ella todavía suspicaz. Encunó sus labios en una mueca que apuñaló a Hiei como el hielo de una navaja. ¿Mukuro estaba…triste?

¿Podía estarlo?

¿Por qué le importaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué le dolía de esa manera? ¡¿Por qué le dolía **también** a él?

—_Yo…—_ empezó veloz, torpe y casi incoherente —_…yo…yo no sé hablarla…—_Sus ojos buscaron los de ella como si con esto pudiera ella creer que él decía la verdad; sin embargo, ella mantenía sus ojos distantes sobre su regazo.

Hiei subió el tono de su voz esperando que ella lo mirara _—Yo nunca había oído a nadie…que…que la hablara—_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hiei encontró muy difícil mantenerse sereno y frío. Sus nervios le estaban delatando; aunque, afortunadamente, Mukuro no lo miraba. Y esto en parte lo hacía sentirse aún peor. Ella debía estar lejos ahora…

—_Sólo lo supe…lo supuse—_Dicho esto Hiei cayó en cuenta demasiado tarde que había revelado demasiado. Alguien más no lo hubiera notado, pero, ante Mukuro, cualquier desliz nunca pasaba inadvertido.

Y así fue. Ella elevó su mirada hacia él. Cálida y penetrante, o al menos así la sintió Hiei.

—_Entonces, ¿te lo habías estado pensando durante __**algún**__ tiempo?—_Ella susurró mientras no paraba de mirarlo. Su voz era indescifrable.

Hiei se ruborizó, sin poder evitarlo, como un niño pillado. Todos sabían, de boca de Mukuro, incluso, que ella había sido privada de su libertad desde su nacimiento; pero, nadie jamás indagó más allá de lo que ella dijera. Más allá de lo que su leyenda mencionara. Él, sin embargo, había estado sumergido en una curiosidad casi enfermiza. Aún cuando nunca le preguntara a ella, sí que se lo preguntó en su mente, tanto y tantas veces; que acabó por descubrirlo todo.

¿Qué **insinuaba** ella?

¿Que **él** pensaba en **ella**?

¿Que estaba…**obsesionado**?

¡¿En **qué** demonios estaba pensando **él** al hacerse **semejantes** preguntas sin sentido?

—_¿Hiei?—_llamó ella sin parecer consciente del rubor extendido en el rostro de Hiei, y sin siquiera haber notado su lucha interna.

—_Yo_—Hiei bajó la voz buscando la compostura que había perdido. Sus piernas empezaron a temblar levemente por el frío, aunque él creyó que los nervios arremetían de nuevo contra él. Avergonzado y en su afán por esconderlo buscó refugio en la cercana silla; que él, instantes atrás, acomodara cerca de Mukuro.

—_¿Conociste a los oscurantistas?_—Mukuro se volteó y se sentó quedando frente a él, aún en la cama, pero echando fuera sus pies desnudos tocando el frío suelo, casi como preparándose para levantarse.

Hiei la observó torpemente.

Ella notó que se había perdido la pregunta y repitió inclinándose hacia él. Fue como si hubiera querido ser muy discreta en preguntar.

—_¿Los oscurantistas…los conociste?—_Ella susurró con preocupación.

El sintió el calor de su respiración en medio del frío de la habitación. Chocaba de lleno en su rostro, produciendo vapor que se congelaba sobre sus labios. Echó lejos de su cabeza las tonterías que antes había temido y se concentró en responder.

—_Sí, quiero decir…eso creo—_Murmuró en el mismo tono de secreto que Mukuro utilizaba, sólo que el suyo reflejaba curiosidad más que preocupación.

—_¿Oíste sobre ellos en los territorios de Chikou o te topaste con los aprendices?...o…quizás con…¿Los maestros?—_Mukuro susurraba aún más bajo. Y su expresión pareció ensombrecerse apenas. Hiei sintió la sangre bajársele a los pies.

¿**Ella** tenía **miedo**?

Ella notó el desconcierto en aquellos ojos rojos. Bajó su mirada en una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza insondable. Y si Hiei pensó que lo de antes era imposible, ahora se estremeció ante el reconocimiento de la realidad. Ella parecía realmente asustada. Asqueada de su miedo.

¿Qué cosa en todo el Makai era capaz de asustar a la reina? ¡Pero si ella misma era más fuerte que nadie que hubiera conocido!

Sintió odio. Odio quemándole por aquellos que pudieran doblegar así a su maestra. Sintió celos. O eso parecía, algo tan visceral…no habría consentido jamás que ella se doblegara ante otros, cuando ni ante él parecía hacerlo nunca. Sintió de nuevo calor en el cuerpo…y la respiración continua de Mukuro rozándole la helada piel del rostro no ayudaba mucho.

—_Escucha—_empezó ella sin mirarlo—_hay cosas que nunca resolví—_ Tragó saliva y se estremeció visblemente. Hiei casi tembló junto con ella. No podía creer lo que encontraban sus ojos_—Agradezco tu gesto…—_Al fin le miró y esbozó una sonrisa débil_—…Pero nunca vuelvas a esos territorios…—_Su expresión volvió a ser de hierro, la Mukuro que Hiei conocía.

—_Chikou ya no está…_—Interrumpió como intentando hacer que razonara.

—_La única cosa que me evitaba matar a Chikou era un hechizo grabado con fuego osuro y milenario en mi mente—_ella le miró y le hizo una señal de no interrumpir.

—_Ese hechizo ya no está haciendo efecto…porque ahora soy consciente de que existía—_Miró por encima del hombro de Hiei hacia la ventana cerrada ahora completamente oscurecida. La noche había caído sobre ellos hace ya varias horas. No obstante, no lo habían notado.

—_Puedo matar a Chikou cuando quiera—_Dijo ella firmemente. Su voz como de acero.

—_¿Por qué aún no lo has hecho?_—Hiei habló fría y desapasionadamente, pero por dentro su razón hervía.

—_Aún hay…cosas…pendientes—_Él la miró con intensidad, tratando leer respuestas en sus facciones. Ella seguía mirando a la lejana ventana por encima de él. Parecía no sólo ensimismada, sino también perturbadoramente soñadora.

—_No vuelvas por allí…es un consejo mío…—_Ella bajó su mirada hacia él_ —Te lo ordenaría pero sueles ser tan terco, cuando intento utilizarte…—_Lo miró divertida, más relajada; pero Hiei vió más allá. Había preocupación en sus ojos. Preocupación y miedo. Y por primera vez Hiei descubrió en sus conjeturas algo que de veras daba más miedo: Ella temía…por **él.**

Hiei tembló en su silla y se echó hacia atrás. Trató frenar su agitación, pero esto sólo la hizo más evidente. Mukuro se inclinaba nuevamente hacia él sus ojos entrecerrados con suspicacia.

—_Intenta hacerme caso— _Farfulló inexpresiva pero con toda su atención puesta en la respuesta de Hiei.

Hiei buscó su única defensa:

—_¿Tú crees que soy tan débil?— _Gruñó poniéndose de pie_ —¡¿Crees que soy cobarde?—_Se inclinó hasta ella y la agarró por el cuello de las túnicas con su puño.

—_Eres fuerte—_Mukuro murmuró entre dientes sin parar de mirar a Hiei, agigantado y envalentonado por la ira. Todavía asía sus ropas con firmeza_.—Eres valiente—_Continuó sintiendo cómo el brazo de Hiei temblaba ahora_—Eres impetuoso—_ Mukuro casi sintió placer mientras el puño de Hiei apretaba con más furia su túnica ahogando sus palabras en su garganta_—¿Sabes?—_dijo ella roncamente, pero sin parecer ni siquiera asustada. _—El tiempo y el saber van de la mano…dan sabiduría y experiencia…—_Sonrió a Hiei mientras este luchaba por levantarla, Hiei en su mente empezaba a enojarse en serio, sin embargo no podía dejar de temblar _—Como dije antes; sabes demasiado para ser tan joven—_Ella se puso de pie y Hiei quedó colgado de ella por unos segundos vergonzosamente ruborizado, iracundo…—_Es un arma de doble filo—_ aseveró con seriedad y agarró a Hiei por el cuello. Esta vez fue el turno de Hiei de ser ahogado.

No sabía cómo sentirse. Se sentía herido. Humillado. Colérico. Pero en el fondo de su ser un indecoroso calor se agitaba al pensar que Mukuro estaba intentando protegerlo. Ella se dispuso a soltarlo, pero él, mucho más rápido; se liberó de ella y lanzó su puño junto a su rostro. La lente, y en conjunto, aquel raro implante que cubría la zona izquierda de la cabeza de Mukuro; y que ella no se quitaba nunca, volaron por los aires hasta dar con fuerza contra la pared muy al fondo tras de ellos.

No había cabello allí. Ni siquiera piel; era una gran cicatriz compuesta por una masa que parecía parte de su craneo mismo, y; donde debía de estar la oreja había un deforme agujero del cual salían unos cables que ahora estaban arrancados por la fuerza del golpe que Hiei le había asestado. Él pensó que sentiría pánico al escuchar los gruñidos de Mukuro. Pensó que moriría de terror cuando ella se acercara a él para matarlo.

Pero no fue así.

Ella se quedó de pie justo allí, sin moverse. Hacía un sonido gutural que daba miedo, pero no en él, no ahora. Ella sólo estaba allí, mirándole, casi sonriéndole.

Hiei se estremecía sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Ella parecía esperar algo.

Y entonces, habló.

—_No me hagas __**obligarte**__ a aceptar mi consejo…no me hagas que te lo __**ordene**__…—_Ella acentuó peligrosamente la última palabra. Su amenaza era real. Aún así, no dejó de sonreír. Su sonrisa no era sardónica…era triste.

Y en medio de feroces estremecimientos, Hiei, sin importarle ya más su vida, corrió hasta ella. Si lo hubiera matado, habría sido feliz. Pero ella no lo hizo. Lo golpeó con fiereza cerca del hombro, y el corte produjo en él dolor y sangre. Pero nada se comparaba con el sentimiento que hacía que su cuerpo temblara cada vez más con una corriente atroz recorriéndole a cada segundo.

Llevó sus trémulas manos hasta ella y retiró el cabello que caía por su cara. Ella no lo miraba, parecía mirar viejos fantasmas. Él dejó correr sus manos por aquella cicatriz que ni él conocía; mirando, examinando, escuchando a Mukuro respirar con cada vez más fuerza. Se sentía asfixiado por el orgullo que no cabía en su pecho y comenzó a acariciar cada honda herida. No estuvo seguro de lo que sentía por Mukuro: orgullo, pertenencia, amor, obsesión…todas esas palabras sin sentido que usaban los _ningen_ a menudo, no conseguían explicarlo…Pero estuvo absolutamente convencido de que odiaba, más allá de toda comprensión, a Chikou. Lo aborrecía. Ella colapsó sobre sus rodillas y él, todavía sin poder apartarse, se arrodilló a su lado. Ella aún no lo miraba, pero él ni por un instante intentó obligarla a hacerlo.

No por temor a morir. Era algo diferente, inexplicable.

—_No eres desagradable—_ Susurró a su deforme oído, firme aunque su voz era entrecortada como su respiración.

Ella pareció regresar. Tocó el hombro de Hiei, que sangraba copiosamente por la herida que ella había provocado. Hundió su rostró allí en medio de la cálida sangre del hombre a su lado. No lloró ni una sola vez. Pero respiraba como un animal herido.

Hiei se limitaba a temblar, sintiendo el infierno arder en su cuerpo lastimado cada vez que la respiración de Mukuro golpeaba sobre él. Ella llevó su rostro hasta el de él. Y respiró sobre su boca como si intentara aspirar su alma. Hiei gruñó jadeante, sus labios tensos y trémulos a la vez; locos por inclinarse y ser uno con los de ella. Pero nada más intentar acercarse, ella lo sujetó con fuerza hosca por las muñecas. Y lo aprisionó con fuerza sobre el frío suelo de piedra. No lo dejaba moverse, pero él tampoco lo intentaba. Y entonces se inclinó sobre él, su mirada triste y azul volviéndose de fuego. Hiei gimiendo bajo ella en una extraña mezcla de deseo. Deseaba que sucediera pronto, porque sin importar lo que pasara: sucedería.

Moriría.

Si ella no lo tocaba iba a morirse. Deseaba entonces que al menos tuviera ella la piedad de matarlo ahora y no tenerlo suspendido en ese extraño momento.

Y entonces lo supo…lo sintió…aliviado y muriendo a la vez, liberó sus jadeos dentro de la boca de Mukuro. Ella no parecía ser consciente de nada de lo que hacía, parecía en un mundo de ella misma. Lo besó, tanto, tan profundamente, tan desenfrenadamente…

…Y la escuchó gemir…la sintió temblar sobre su cuerpo…y Hiei por su parte sentía que estallaba por dentro. Le ardían las entrañas. No podía mover ni un dedo aún cuando Mukuro ya lo había soltado. Él sólo podía responder levemente con jadeos. Mientras ella gruñía como antes, aterrándolo de manera cautivante y placentera.

La dejó utilizarlo. Dejó que besara su boca, su rostro, que mordiera sus labios; incluso lastimarlo. Ella rasgó su túnica con sus cortantes brazos, rasgando en ocasiones parte de su pecho. No le importaba. Se odiaba a sí mismo por haberla hecho sufrir instantes atrás. Además que su bizarra agonía lo estaba extasiando de tal manera…Ella lo recorría con las manos, con sus labios…Y para cuando pensó que iba a morirse de placer…Ella se detuvo a mirarlo, y sonrió mientras lo miraba.

Hiei sintió muchísimo miedo, pero no placer esta vez. Su mirada era delirante y confusa y parecía atormentada. No parecía disfrutar…del vergonzoso modo en que él lo hacía. Hiei sintió que se ahogaba, quiso hablarle, pero se le atragantaban las palabras.

Él la besó, con todo lo que sentía, con orgullo de ser quien estuviera allí en ese momento. Con fervor de ser el elegido para estar allí con ella. Extraño…

—_Soy tuyo—_ pensó entre más la besaba…más con ternura que con pasión. Y ella pareció disfrutar esta vez…como si pudiera leer su mente.

Aquella mujer lo miró, como nunca nadie lo miró jamás. Había una llama azul en sus ojos que le daba paz a cada destello, y que incendiaba su cuerpo sin embargo. Y en la oscura habitación ese brillo refulgía y era luz para ambos. Luz tan sagrada como las lágrimas de su madre. Supo que incluso habría podido prescindir de la piedra siempre y cuando aquella mirada brillara para él.

—_Eres mía…todo lo __**tengo**__…todo lo que __**quiero**__—_Pensó todavía con más intensidad. Habría deseado gritárselo allí mismo. Pero no pudo.

Ella habló en su oído. Repitió su nombre con ferviente pasión. Todas las veces que quiso, como si gritar su nombre lo convirtiera en algo de su propiedad. Quiso decir mucho más que eso, pero no halló valor. Su único temor en la vida yacía allí bajo ella. Doblegado no por ella, sino para ella. ¿Cómo podía después de todo?

Cuando dijo su nombre el clamó el de ella, como si estuvieran pactando el fuego que los ataba. Un pacto de amor. Firmado con sus cuerpos…con sus almas…

No tuvo tiempo, ni espacio en su mente para reprocharse tal mención de sentimiento. Todo lo que supo esa noche era que le pertenecía a Mukuro. Y más allá del momento de por fin abandonarse a la pasión efímera, lo que hizo que su pecho se inflamara sin control, era el pensamiento de que quizás Mukuro era de él.

Su hogar. El de ambos.

* * *

—_Estoy en casa—_

* * *

BIEN AHÍ LO TUVIERON SIENTO MUCHO LA ESPERA, TUVE MUCHOS CONTRATIEMPOS…ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO…YA SABEN QUE CUALQUIER COSA ME LO PUEDEN HACER SABER POR LOS REVIEWS JEJEJE…PROMETO QUE YA SE IRÁN ENTERANDO A PARTIR DE MUKURO TERCERA PARTE DE RESPUESTAS A LOS MISTERIOS…

SALUDOS DEL YOSHI

NO PODÍA DEJARTE COLGADA PARA SIEMPRE IMPURE :D

NOS LEEMOS XD!


End file.
